


Время встретить дьявола

by shitsurakuchou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Character Death, Dark, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Realism, Narcotics, Post-Canon, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitsurakuchou/pseuds/shitsurakuchou
Summary: О мафии, детских мечтах и выборе.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 9





	1. 1. Do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> 2019
> 
> Осторожно: присутствуют незначительные элементы гета и фемслэша, побочные слэш-пейринги.  
> Для названия фика использована цитата из фильма Рёфна «Only God forgives».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds - Do You Love me?

> _Some begged, some borrowed, some stolen  
>  Some kept safe for tomorrow_

В подвальном помещении душно и накурено. Шумно. Темпераментные итальянцы, собравшиеся вокруг ринга, галдят, обсуждают сегодняшних бойцов. Жарко спорят. Некоторые не прочь и сами поработать кулаками, но охранники им не позволят, быстро остудят, доступно объяснив здешние правила. Обычно такие инциденты редки и заканчиваются мирно, потому что никто не приходит сюда, чтобы завести врагов в лице мафии. Никто не хочет портить развлечение опасным парням в VIP-ложах, ведь это может стоить жизни. Вооружённые до зубов охранники одним своим видом понижают уровень тестостерона в зале до допустимой отметки. Все ждут боя.

Трибуны почти не освещаются, только ринг, поэтому сидящих в VIP-ложах на отдельных балконах разглядеть сложно. Идеальное место для Кёи, ненавидящего толпы. Мукуро с интересом следит за его полным презрения взглядом. Кёя рассматривает ринг и мужчин, замечает нескольких женщин — обычно это вынужденные спутницы или просто двинутые на насилии дамочки. Кёя удивлён, но женщины тоже удостаиваются его фирменным презрением.

Кёя морщит нос, когда им приносят напитки. Он не пьёт крепкий алкоголь, не пьёт и не ест в незнакомых и непроверенных местах. Ему больше нравится лёгкое вино из рук Мукуро. Насмотревшись — оценив обстановку — Хибари Кёя складывает руки на груди, закидывает ногу на ногу со скучающим видом. Ждёт объяснений. Мукуро улыбается. На ринг выходят бойцы. Они горят и пышут яростью, их мышцы напряжены, а в головах адское пламя. Толпа ревёт.

Они сидят на небольшом кожаном диванчике, между ними — достаточное расстояние для двух мужчин, которых все непосвящённые считают заклятыми врагами, хотя уже одно их появление вместе должно вызывать вопросы. Вызывает, конечно, Мукуро знает, как никто другой.

 _У вас всё серьёзно?_ — спрашивает однажды их маленький босс. Мукуро знает ответ, в отношениях с Кёей никогда не было неопределённостей, но всё равно молчит, завороженно смотрит на то, как Савада Тсунаёши, вчерашний неудачник и никчёмный растяпа, смывает кровь с ладоней в ржавой раковине под грязной ледяной водой. С пятнами на манжетах рубашки так просто не справиться. Мукуро улыбается своему отражению в заляпанном зеркале, его подмывает задать встречный вопрос:

_Сегодня ты убил троих. У тебя всё серьёзно, Савада Тсунаёши?_

У Кёи красивые руки. Он обожает свои тонфа и исключительно редко дерётся голыми кулаками — пару дней назад, например, случилось, поэтому костяшки у него сбиты. Запёкшиеся кровавые корочки так и манят к себе. Мукуро уже пытался содрать их, поэтому на нижней губе у него тоже запёкшаяся корочка.

— Ты обещал показать что-то интересное, — холодно произносит Кёя после первого раунда. У одного из соперников уже разбито лицо. Волны неодобрения вперемешку со звериными восторгами расходятся по залу.

— Не торопись, — склоняется к нему Мукуро, вдыхает аромат тяжёлого парфюма и в который раз хвалит себя за то, что не прогадал с подарком. — Я обещал рассказать занятную историю. Знаю, здесь скучно, просто потерпи.

Кёя не любит терпеть, но умеет. Пришлось научиться со временем. Раньше кидался в бой, не задумываясь, действовал на поводу инстинктов, теперь же он больше думает и больше доверяет Мукуро.

Нокаут. Толпа снова ревёт, отовсюду слышатся проклятья в адрес проигравшего. На ринге блестят лужи крови. И победитель готовится к следующему противнику.

Мукуро тоже не нравится смотреть на драки, он тоже любит участвовать. А ещё они оба ненавидят правила. Если бы не та занятная история, которую он пообещал Кёе, Мукуро бы ни за что не появился в таком месте. Среди таких людей.

Как, например, Бьякуран Джессо.

Его светлая макушка мелькает на противоположном балконе, его зефирный запах ядовитой сладостью пробивается сквозь дым сигарет, пот и кровь, забирается в ноздри, вызывает рвотные позывы. Кёя тоже внимательно смотрит на него. И наверняка проговаривает про себя: только посмей сюда подойти, только посмей.

Бьякуран ещё как смеет, потому что он здесь желанный гость, он здесь покровитель. И он считает своей обязанностью пообщаться со всеми важными посетителями. Тем более, как он может проигнорировать старых знакомых. Он заходит в их ложу и без приветственных церемоний устраивается на диване между Мукуро и Кёей. Он пьёт через трубочку какой-то ярко-красный коктейль, от которого тянет всё той же мерзкой сладостью. Кёя стискивает челюсти.

— Всё-таки вы оба такие удивительные, — произносит Бьякуран с задумчивыми нотками в голосе.

— Пошёл вон, Джессо, — наигранно доброжелательно улыбается ему Мукуро. Он и отсюда ощущает желание Кёи достать оружие и показать всем собравшимся настоящее насилие.

— Нет, я серьёзно, Мукуро-кун, — игнорирует Бьякуран, снова втягивает в себя красную гадость и смотрит исключительно вниз, на ринг. — Ваша ненависть к обществу наконец вошла в стадию ремиссии? Или же просто испытываете её на прочность? В любом случае, место вы выбрали не лучшее. И, кстати, если решите поиграть здесь в свои брачные игры, то я мелочиться не стану.

От него исходит жаркое тепло Небесного пламени, губы расплываются в улыбке. Бьякуран поворачивается к Мукуро, коротко облизывается. На ринг выходит ещё один боец, рефери объявляет раунд.

— Затошнишь нас своими сладкими улыбочками до смерти? — чуть склонившись к нему, интересуется Мукуро. Кёя отчаянно держит нейтралитет. — Мы пришли в зверинец, чтобы посмотреть на диких тупых животных, и не имеем ни малейшего желания вмешиваться. Расслабься, Джессо, и вали уже, ку-фу-фу.

— Зря ты так, — мрачнеет Бьякуран и поворачивается к Кёе. — Твоему послушному пёсику, например, очевидно осточертело тут торчать. Мукуро, ты ведь в курсе, кто владеет этим заведением?

— Конечно. Иначе бы я тут не появился.

Кёя как-то подозрительно мирно отреагировал на «пёсика», но что-то Мукуро подсказывает, что отдуваться за это оскорбление придётся ему.

— Лука снова натворит каких-нибудь глупостей, если узнает, что Вонгола шляется на его территории без его ведома. Он парень горячий, жестокий…

— Идиот, — заканчивает за него Мукуро. Бьякуран морщится, резко наклоняется вперёд, чтобы поставить бокал на столик. — Остынь. Когда Лука узнает о нашем визите, то будет занят не глупостями. Лучше бы ему искать способы спасти свою шкуру. Покупать билет на другой конец света, например, в противном случае он обживётся путёвкой в Ад. Так ему и передай, белая крыса.

— Любопытно. Это прихоть Тсунаёши? Он вообще знает?

— Возможно, да. Возможно, нет, — уклончиво отвечает Мукуро. Ему нравится, как выражение лица Джессо меняется на горькую злобу. — Отчитываться тебе я не намерен. Это всего лишь предупреждение, совет, так сказать. И я передаю его через тебя, нейтральную сторону. Когда приговор будет вынесен официально, времени у него уже не будет. Это не милосердие, я всего лишь не хочу пачкаться об него.

Бьякуран тихо смеётся, смотрит на Мукуро с хитрым прищуром — он ни на стороне Луки, ни на стороне Вонголы, ему нравится наблюдать за всеми со стороны и накалять страсти.

— Смотри не пожалей, Мукуро-кун. Тебе ведь есть что терять. — Он поднимается с дивана. В этот момент победитель первого боя отправляет в нокаут и второго противника. Всё вокруг оглушительно ревёт. Бьякуран пристально глядит на Кёю, тот отвечает стальным равнодушием, но Мукуро-то чувствует, что за сталью скрывается кровожадная страсть, и радуется, что Кёя показывает её только ему.

— Умри, — искренне желает ему Мукуро на прощание.

Бьякуран частично сохранил свои знания о других альтернативных вселенных, поэтому в курсе их непростых отношений с Кёей, не упускает случая намекнуть словами или жестами, даже при других людях. Мукуро хочется его придушить.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Кёя и находит на диване ладонь Мукуро, накрывает своей. — Ты только что объявил войну?

— Вроде того. Есть один противный итальянец, Лука Марчелло, он владеет несколькими подпольными клубами, где проходят вот такие бои, наркотрафик и различные тёмные делишки. Он пренебрежительно относится к большей части Альянса, ненавидит полицию, эксплуатирует должников, в том числе загоняя их в настоящее рабство. Эти люди на ринге не профессиональные бойцы, как ты уже мог заметить, у них просто нет выбора. Марионетки.

— Зверинец, — вспоминает Кёя. Он ласкает пальцы Мукуро, но нежность эта обманчива. Он просто думает, как относиться ко всему, что Мукуро ему рассказал. — Это и есть твоя занятная история?

Он забирается под перчатку, царапает кожу короткими ногтями. Мукуро подаётся к нему ближе и почти шепчет на ухо:

— Этого парня, который сейчас умывается кровью двух поверженных врагов и готовится к третьему, зовут Фредо. Он расплачивается за долги своей сестры — глупая девочка назанимала у опасных парней с пистолетами ради своего ухажёра, а тот смылся с деньгами. Сама она уже два года отрабатывает в публичном доме, но почему-то долги только растут. Некоторые совсем не видят границ, когда дерут проценты. — Невозмутимый вид Кёи, его прикосновения под перчаткой, тяжёлый парфюм — Мукуро не нужно много, чтобы позволить себе некоторые вольности. Он проводит губами по кромке уха Кёи, прихватывает мочку и ухмыляется, когда Кёя шумно вздыхает и отстраняется.

— Душещипательно. И зачем мне это знать?

— Да незачем, если честно. История Фредо и его товарищей по несчастью должна оправдывать мои действия, но… Лично мне оправдания не нужны, а Тсунаёши уже давно смирился. Даже если бы я убил всех его друзей, он бы пожал плечами и сказал: «Ну, это же Мукуро».

Кёя не сдерживает смешка — тоже представляет лицо Савады и унылую осточертелость в его глазах. Савада смертельно устал от ежедневного, ежесекундного дерьма, захватившего его жизнь. И Мукуро ему даже сочувствует.

— Ты хочешь просто развлечься или отнять бизнес?

— Всё сразу, естественно. Сами подпольные бои меня не привлекают, но клубы располагаются на хороших землях. Это отличная возможность избавиться от Луки, получить удовольствие и в довесок расширить своё влияние. Но это дело не ближайших дней, я жду его реакции и тех самых глупостей, которые упоминал Джессо.

— Он должен спровоцировать Вонголу, — догадывается Кёя. — И Савада даст разрешение на его устранение.

— Да, именно так. Ведь могучая и справедливая Вонгола не может убивать просто так. — Мукуро закидывает ногу на ногу, оглядывает зрительский зал и ложи в поисках своего человека. Мысленно зовёт его, но он не откликается, его сознание для Мукуро открыто, но сейчас не время пользоваться способностями всерьёз. — Подробнее поговорим об этом позже, если захочешь присоединиться к веселью. А теперь посмотри на ринг, на этого несчастного мужчину. Он сочится чистой, прекрасной ненавистью. Как считаешь, он победит?

— Хочешь поспорить? — вдруг проявляет интерес Кёя. Предыдущие слова Мукуро он слушал невнимательно, что немудрено. Его не волнует то, что не заставляет его гореть. — Этот отличается от остальных.

На ринг выходит третий боец — выше Фредо, мускулистее, толпа встречает его диким рёвом. Все эти надменные мафиозо орут, дерут глотки, таращась на ринг бешеными глазами.

— Ты ставишь на него? Вполне логично, ведь Фредо едва держится на ногах. Но, знаешь… — Мукуро осматривает блестящего от крови и пота мужчину и замечает тёмную дымку вокруг него. Будь он поближе, то обязательно бы почувствовал замогильный холод. Мукуро видит эту дымку с плотными землянистыми вкраплениями впервые, но сразу понимает, что она значит. — Победа — это не всегда поражение одного. Победа имеет значение только при условии, что победитель жив.

— Ты ставишь на смерть? — удивлённо уточняет Кёя. Мукуро склоняет голову вбок, присматриваясь. В шуме множества голосов ему слышатся мягкие зловещие шепотки, а запястья жжёт огнём. Это всё из-за попыток связаться с Греко.

— Я всегда ставлю на смерть, — улыбается Мукуро.

Звучит гонг, но на ринг Мукуро больше не смотрит. Он завороженно наблюдает за лицом Кёи, насколько это возможно в полутьме, за едва заметной сменой эмоций. Кёя анализирует бой, бесится с непрофессионализма и немного завидует колотящим сейчас друг друга мужчинам. Кёя не дрался уже пару суток — лёгкая стычка с Мукуро в ванной прошлым вечером не считается.

Когда рефери объявляет Фредо победителем, Кёя поворачивается к Мукуро и одаривает его необычайным ехидством. И Мукуро успевает насладиться его потемневшим жадным взглядом, прежде чем раздаётся истошный женский крик, с лёгкостью затмивший мужские голоса. Фредо умирает мгновенно — просто падает, словно пьяный, и больше в себя не приходит. В зале постепенно начинается возня. Никто, конечно же, не вызовет скорую помощь, местный медик констатирует смерть от множественных внутренних повреждений, а потом тело несчастного Фредо покажут его сестре, и долг увеличится в разы. За то время, что Мукуро следил за деятельностью Луки, он наслушался таких историй.

— Мы на что-то спорили? — глухо спрашивает Кёя. Возня на трибунах напрягает его сильнее, но прямо сейчас уходить не стоит, там и так полно желающих.

— Поцелуй меня. Сейчас, — требует Мукуро. Всё равно Кёя от него не отстанет, слишком уж ревностно он относится к долгам. И повод подразниться прекрасный — целоваться в толпе незнакомых людей, в отвратительном месте… Всё это так претит Кёе, что предложить что-то другое Мукуро бы не смог.

И Кёя целует его резко и грубо, жарко, болезненно. Кусается, настойчиво давит пальцами на подбородок, чтобы раздвинуть челюсти и проникнуть в рот языком. Мукуро даже теряется на мгновение и почти не отвечает — на такую страсть лучше не отвечать там, где ей не место, потому что остановиться будет невозможно. Кёя гладит его по горлу, очерчивая подрагивающий кадык. У Мукуро тяжелеет в паху. Он не настолько чувствительный, чтобы заводиться от поцелуев, просто Кёя целует его не так уж часто. И уж тем более не в помещениях, забитых людьми.

Когда Кёя отстраняется, Мукуро подаётся к нему, чтобы напоследок облизать раскрасневшиеся губы. Ему нравится вкус Кёи — немного горький и солоноватый, немного медный.

— Ты ведь это не специально подстроил? — подозревает Кёя. На них всё равно никто не смотрит, даже у Бьякурана сейчас проблемы поважнее, и можно сидеть так близко друг к другу, насколько это вообще возможно.

— А если и так? — уклончиво отвечает Мукуро и смеётся Кёе в губы. Ему бы не нарываться, но он просто не в состоянии не играть с огнём. — Разве цель не оправдывает средства?.. Расслабься, я играл честно. Ну, почти. Поедем в отель. У тебя ведь рано утром встреча с Реборном, стоит выспаться.

— Откуда ты… — Кёя осекается, заглядевшись на то, как Мукуро, встав с дивана, потягивается и оправляет одежду. Особенное внимание привлекают брюки, доставляющие Мукуро определённое неудобство. Вопросов Кёя больше не задаёт. Он направляется к выходу, так больше и не посмотрев ни на ринг, ни на трибуны, будто их и не существует больше.

> _So completely filled with light she was  
>  Her shadow fanged and hairy and mad  
>  _

Толпа ещё долго не редеет. Завсегдатаи этого заведения не бегут прочь, как новоприбывшие, а требуют свежей крови. Действительно, подумаешь — кто-то сдох, не последний же боец. И пока работники клуба разбираются с трупом, они оживлённо галдят на трибунах, чуть ли не предлагая собственные кандидатуры.

Мукуро тенью проскальзывает вдоль стен в уборные на первом этаже. Кёя ждёт его в машине на стоянке, и Мукуро рад бы уехать прямо сейчас, но Джудо Греко его беспокоит. Этот беспризорник, подобранный им пару лет назад, порой бывает хуже Франа — хотя куда уж хуже, казалось бы. Взбалмошный, дерзкий. Его почти нереально запугать, поэтому Мукуро не жалеет средств и иногда в профилактических целях навещает его во снах, например.

В туалете для персонала довольно прилично и даже чисто, в отличие от гостевого. Мукуро опирается о раковину, закрывает глаза и снова зовёт сквозь толщу тумана подсознания. По рукам пробегают болезненные волны. Мукуро жмурится сильнее и стискивает челюсти — держать демонов в узде и контролировать их не так-то просто даже ему. В правом глазу начинает покалывать, когда дверь в уборную наконец открывается.

— Мог бы просто позвонить, — ворчит Джудо у Мукуро за спиной. — На этот раз вообще… Ты мог выдать меня. Что, не терпелось?

Он справляет нужду, пока Мукуро восстанавливает дыхание и уговаривает себя не убивать Джудо.

— Когда я зову, ты отвечаешь, — рычит Мукуро, когда Джудо встаёт рядом, чтобы вымыть руки.

— Меня быстро запишут в сумасшедшие, если я вдруг впаду в ступор и начну разговаривать не пойми с кем. Про сестричку Хром до сих пор слухи ходят. Так что лучше поработай над этой своей техникой подсознательного общения.

Он вытирает руки носовым платком и, скомкав, прячет его обратно в карман брюк. Выглядит Джудо необычайно прилично, видимо, правила _компании_ включают в себя пункт по поводу дресскода. Мукуро привык видеть его в каких-то лохмотьях, гордо называемых «самыми модными шмотками», но никак не в строгом, идеально отутюженном костюме. Курому — Хром, как её называют вне Японии — оценила бы.

— А ещё быстрее тебя запишут в мертвецы, если не научишься манерам.

— Я говорю то, что думаю, босс. У тебя, например, вид неважный, будто тебя драли всю ночь… Ой, — Греко хватается за сердце, пронзённое короткой острой болью. — Да ладно, чего сразу-то… Может, лучше выслушаешь?

Мукуро выпрямляется. Он старается не смотреть на свои руки — они хоть и скрыты одеждой, но узоры глубоких синих рек он увидит и сквозь неё.

— Давай уже по существу. Лука приезжал сюда?

— Да, сегодня утром. Он в городе, так что точно узнает о визите Вонголы. И в отличие от букмекеров, не слишком-то огорчится из-за смерти Фредо. Эти-то волосы там рвут, думая над тем, как отдавать деньги, ведь рефери успел присудить Фредо победу, что означает серьёзные убытки. Мало кто в него верил, но все они сорвали большой куш сегодня. А ты, босс, на кого поставил?

— На удавку для тебя, — скалится Мукуро. — Его смерть подстроена? Не заметил ничего подозрительного?

— О, легче перечислить, что неподозрительного я заметил за те дни, что здесь работаю. Постоянно какие-то странные типы вокруг ошиваются, платят так себе, заставляют присматривать за бойцами. Но насчёт Фредо… вряд ли кому-то было выгодна его смерть, парень просто выгорел. Оно и к лучшему, да? Чем больше прецедентов, тем легче будет прикрыть лавочку Марчелло под самым благовидным предлогом.

— Откуда ты такой умный взялся, ку-фу-фу. Я свяжусь с тобой завтра, и только посмей снова проигнорировать. Я не шучу, Греко, у меня нет времени на игры с тобой. — Мукуро подходит к нему вплотную, но не касается физически, а только своей убийственной аурой. Джудо нервно сглатывает, по смуглой коже лица текут капельки пота. Он отвечает подрагивающей улыбкой и с облегчением выдыхает, когда Мукуро отстраняется. Зеркало мутнеет из-за повысившейся в мгновение влажности, а к боли в запястьях добавляются тягучие спазмы в правом глазу.

— И ещё, — добавляет Мукуро у двери, — остерегайся Бьякурана. У белой крысы отличный нюх. К сожалению.

Джудо кивает, приваливается к раковине, пряча от Мукуро лицо, полное страха. Заслужил. Пару часов он теперь будет молчать, не доставая никого своей болтовнёй. Почему-то Мукуро не сомневается, что Джудо и в стане врага найдёт до кого докопаться. Этот юнец не обладает ни одним из видов пламени, но это ничуть не мешает ему быть настоящим мастером обмана. Ему не нужен Туман, чтобы водить людей за нос, когда-то он и Мукуро почти обманул и чуть ли не ограбил, за что едва не лишился жизни. Теперь же он исправно служит, исправно действует на нервы и исправно получает по заслугам. Мукуро никогда не обижает своих подчинённых.

Мукуро выходит в уже пустой зал, наверняка сейчас все толпятся в букмекерском зале, выясняя, кто же победил на самом деле. Вряд ли те, кто ставил не на Фредо, согласятся на проигрыш. У Кёи, например, не возникло ни единого сомнения.

Оказавшись наконец на свежем воздухе, Мукуро недолго бродит по стоянке, чтобы найти неприметный чёрный «бентли» — любимый байк Кёи остался на родине, в Японии, а здесь, на севере Италии, им приходится перемещаться незаметно, на арендованных или одолженных автомобилях. У Мукуро даже самой завалящей недвижимости нет, поэтому и живут они в отеле. Но скоро всё должно измениться, Мукуро уже неплохо для этого постарался.

— Долго. У нас всё в порядке? — спрашивает Кёя, когда Мукуро захлопывает за собой дверцу, и нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по рулю.

— Боялся, что со мной что-то случилось? — Мукуро отвечает вопросом на вопрос, зная, что это только сильнее взбесит Кёю. И подливает масла в огонь: — Ты волновался?

Кёя бросает на него короткий взгляд и заводит двигатель, но с места не трогается.

— Хочу уже доехать до постели и выспаться, а не спасать твою провокационную задницу.

— Это комплимент? — Мукуро не удерживается и кладёт ладонь ему на колено, поднимается к бедру, чтобы чуть сжать и тут же отпустить. Кёя остаётся непреклонен, но всё же заметно расслабляется и наконец выезжает со стоянки.

— Мне не нравится то, что ты задумал. Для чего тебе эти клубы?

— Я ведь уже говорил. Земли, помещения… Большую часть я собираюсь продать, но кое-что оставлю себе. У Луки есть заведения не только в Италии, но и в Штатах, Тайланде и даже Японии. В Киото, кстати. Тебе там нравится, насколько я помню, да? Тем более на той территории находятся горячие источники, так что я планирую открыть свой скромный массажный салон.

— Массажный салон? — усмехается Кёя. — И чем это отличается от зверинца с боями? Разве в публичных домах не то же самое? Рабство, принуждение…

— В большинстве именно так. Но недавно я был у Каваллоне. Знаешь, у него на удивление прилично. Элитные девочки и мальчики, внушительная охрана, забота о работниках, в том числе и первоклассное медицинское обслуживание, не говоря уже об оборудовании рабочих мест. Я впечатлился, серьёзно. Кстати, зря отказываешься заглянуть.

Кёя пока соблюдает правила дорожного движения, осторожничает на улицах города. Ему не нужны проблемы с итальянскими полицейскими, точнее, итальянским полицейским ни к чему проблемы с Хибари Кёей.

— И чем же ты там занимался? — хмурится Кёя, не отвлекаясь от дороги.

— Не тем, о чём ты подумал, не беспокойся. Просто деловой разговор. Между прочим, бордель — отличное место для таких бесед. И ты всё-таки подумай насчёт горячих источников.

Они выезжают на трассу, и заметно помрачневший Кёя давит на газ. До отеля минут двадцать. Мукуро открывает окно и достаёт из бардачка очки с розовыми стёклами в форме сердец. Их когда-то на День всех влюблённых подарил неизвестный доброжелатель Курому, намекнув ей то ли о беспечности, то ли напрямую оскорбив. Мукуро тогда только посмеялся и попросил отдать очки ему, на что Курому с радостью согласилась. М.М в тот вечер как-то особенно злилась.

Подставляя лицо тёплому ветру, он надевает очки — розовые сердца и откидывается в кресле. Кёя известен своей строгой любовью к правилам и дисциплине, только вот правила он чтит исключительно собственные и те, что приходятся ему по нраву, а соблюдение скоростного режима в них не входит. Мукуро закрывает глаза. Ему плевать на тёплые огни фонарей вдоль дороги, на очертания города. Синие туманные реки на его руках притихают на время.

За регистрационной стойкой в отеле спит портье, похрапывая на весь небольшой холл. Отель далёк от звания пятизвёздочного, но зато находится за чертой города и в принципе выглядит прилично, не как клоповник. Мукуро нравятся такие обыкновенные, в каком-то смысле домашние гостиницы. Тут останавливаются обычно надолго, даже месяцами, большинство постояльцев — постоянные клиенты, командировочные, в основном. Недалеко отсюда промышленная зона.

А ещё тут тихо и чисто. Мукуро не испытывает необходимости в роскоши, только в тишине и относительном тепле, как и Кёя. Когда они заходят в свой номер, Кёя снимает с Мукуро очки — розовые сердца и небрежно закидывает их на тумбочку, пристально смотрит, явно раздумывая. Переводит взгляд на постель и всё же делает выбор в пользу нормального сна.

Они принимают душ по очереди, но ложатся в одну постель, хотя в номере есть ещё диван. Кёя никогда не целует Мукуро перед сном, но сегодня он хотя бы не против того, чтобы его обняли со спины.

— Я поставил будильник на пять. Но не обещаю, что не попытаюсь тебя убить, если проснусь в такое время.

Кёя подаётся головой назад и больно ударяет Мукуро затылком по скуле.

— Спи.

Он разрешает обнимать себя и не пытается уйти от ласкающей бедро руки, напротив, прижимается теснее.

Мукуро думает: _куда уж серьёзнее?_


	2. 2. Red Right Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds - Red Right Hand

> _He'll wrap you in his arms  
>  Tell you that you've been a good boy  
>  He'll rekindle all the dreams  
>  It took you a lifetime to destroy  
>  He'll reach deep into the hole  
>  Heal your shrinking soul_

Устроившись в удобном мягком кресле, Мукуро протяжно зевает и закидывает ноги на стол. Тсунаёши недовольно вздыхает, но замечаний не делает. Он увлечён куда более интересным занятием, потому пререкаться с Мукуро не собирается.

Тсунаёши Савада, погрязший в мафии по самую макушку, больше не улыбается каждому встречному, не спешит на помощь. У него в глазах вселенская тоска — из-за частого использования гипер-режима и хронической усталости. И всё же люди тянутся к нему до сих пор. Тсунаёши усердно выполняет роль дона, покровительствует тем, кого считает своими друзьями, и почитает эту самую дружбу, но никогда не забывает спросить за свою помощь. Теперь Тсунаёши ценит долги почти так же, как Кёя, теперь он ничего не делает просто так. Разве что для матери, но с ней он видится редко, на праздники, и намеренно держит её на расстоянии, как и отца. Но отца Тсунаёши приходится терпеть, как-никак Внешний Советник. Тсунаёши черствеет с каждым днём, и Мукуро его ни в чём не винит, понимает, что дело не только в тёмных делах мафии, но и в Небесном пламени — всякая великая сила забирает что-то взамен. Уж с этим Мукуро знаком как никто другой.

А в большей степени Тсунаёши изменила любовь. Причём в буквальном смысле. Сасагава Киоко сбежала с каким-то боксёром из числа партнёров Рёхея сразу после окончания старшей школы. Ей не нужна была жизнь рядом с главой преступной группировки, какими бы благими намерениями Вонгола ни прикрывалась. Эта девчонка предпочла семью из туповатого боксёра и двух детей в японской глуши, копии Намимори. Узнав об этой истории, Мукуро сначала долго смеялся, а потом предложил Тсунаёши спарринг. Тот не отказался — тогда они дрались в первый и последний раз после событий в Кокуё-Лэнд, и Мукуро снова здорово досталось. Правда, он до сих утверждает, что специально поддавался, чтобы утешить босса, но ему почему-то никто не верит. Особенно Кёя, который и обрабатывал его раны, в том числе и накладывал швы — Тсунаёши зачем-то заинтересовался трезубцем Мукуро и решил проверить, что же случится, если применить его на самом Мукуро. Приятного вышло мало, зато было весело.

Они сидят в небольшой комнатке опасно близко друг к другу. За огромным стеклом перед ними разворачивается настоящее шоу — общение Реборна и Кёи. Сегодня они не жалеют сил и «общаются» на полную. Мукуро подозревает, что теперь уже ему придётся латать любовника, и мрачнеет с каждым пропущенным Кёей ударом. Бой начался пару часов назад и конца ему не видно, разве если только произойдёт что-то совсем из ряда вон выходящее. Иногда Мукуро поглядывает на Тсунаёши и прикидывает варианты, но останавливается, предоставляя первый шаг ему.

Кёя больше думает головой и не выпускает пламя зря, поэтому Реборну тоже приходится несладко. Они оба — машины для убийств, и, встречаясь лицом к лицу, не могут ничего поделать со своей жаждой наконец огрести от достойного противника. С Мукуро у Кёи драться всерьёз уже не получается, жалеет в некоторой степени, дорожит, тащит в постель — туда, где тоже можно выпустить пар и получить удовольствие, но иным способом. Мукуро не возражает — ни против секс-марафонов, ни вот таких встреч с Реборном или Каваллоне. Даже присутствует иногда. Сегодня он в принципе не мог отказаться, узнав, что тут будет Тсунаёши.

— Поболтаем? — предлагает Мукуро, будто бы невзначай, без какой-либо цели. Тсунаёши не двигается и даже не смотрит в его сторону, завороженный безудержными атаками за стеклом. Ему явно нравится смотреть на то, как по лицу его бывшего репетитора и нынешнего консильери течёт кровь. — Они всё равно не убьют друг друга, по крайней мере, не сегодня.

— С чего ты так уверен? — неохотно спрашивает Тсунаёши. В его холодных глазах промелькивает любопытство.

— У них обоих есть стимул жить. И находится он прямо в этой комнате.

— Прости?

— Мы. Я ведь угадал? — Мукуро улыбается, заметив, как дрогнули уголки губ Тсунаёши. — И как давно?..

— Это не твоё дело. — Тсунаёши ведёт плечами и ёрзает на месте. Он так и не научился врать и скрывать свои эмоции от близких.

— Неужели ещё с тех пор, как… Нет, тогда бы ты не убивался по той девчонке. Да ладно тебе, скорее всего я — единственный, с кем ты можешь поделиться. Реборн хоть знает?

— Мукуро, — предупреждающе рычит Тсунаёши и складывает ладони в замок, чтобы удержать себя от необдуманных действий. — Не лезь. Без тебя хватает.

Мукуро убирает ноги со стола и разворачивает кресло к Тсунаёши. Происходящее за стеклом его уже не так интересует, в отличие от чувств Тсунаёши.

— Если я скажу, что ты мне всё ещё небезразличен, ты поверишь? Я бы хотел помочь тебе, но не так, как делают эти маньяки, — Мукуро кивает в сторону тренировочного зала. Тсунаёши усмехается. — Хотя бы выскажись, уже станет легче.

— Да пошёл ты. Не хочешь ты помочь, а только поиздеваться. Просто обожаешь ведь лезть в человеческие души и выворачивать их наизнанку, заставляя только сильнее почувствовать боль. Со мной твои фокусы больше не прокатят, Мукуро. Тем более, я знаю твоё слабое место и тоже могу немного поковыряться в твоём сердце. Хибари-сан не сделал тебе ещё предложение руки и сердца?

Мукуро смеётся долго и хрипло. Ему действительно нравится нынешний циничный Тсунаёши, закрытый от всего мира и от самого себя. Он лелеет последнее, что у него осталось, и ни за что никому этого не покажет — ведь вдруг Реборн тоже захочет сбежать? Вдруг откажет? Вдруг это чувство окажется чернее души Мукуро? Он полон сомнений и незаживающих ран.

— Последнее, что мне предлагал Кёя — пойти нахрен или засадить ему поглубже, — снисходительно улыбается Мукуро, внимательно следя за тем, как меняется в лице Тсунаёши. Наслаждается его смущением. Мукуро обычно не делится интимными подробностями своей личной жизни, но реакция Тсунаёши на его откровенности бесценна. — А в твоей жизни слишком много дерьма, однажды оно польётся у тебя из ушей, если не поделишься с ближним.

Тсунаёши резко поднимается и встаёт у стола, опираясь о его края обеими руками, буквально вцепляясь пальцами в столешницу. Раздаётся скрежет металла, и в комнатке мгновенно становится жарко и душно.

—… тебя не… касается, — шепчет он задыхаясь и вздрагивает всем телом, когда Мукуро подходит сзади и кладёт ладонь ему на шею, надавливая так, чтобы он смотрел только вперёд.

— Рядом с ним ты чувствуешь себя всё тем же никчёмным подростком, все твои желания кажутся постыдными, а поступки глупыми, да? Каким бы сильным ты сейчас ни был, сколько бы людей ни отправил на тот свет, ты всё такой же трусливый зверёк, Савада Тсунаёши, — шепчет ему на ухо Мукуро, толкает его ближе к столу, буквально прижимая собой.

— С тобой… было так же? — тихо спрашивает Тсунаёши. Его взгляд прикован к Реборну, только к нему. Кёю он игнорирует, и наслаждается исключительно грубой силой и выверенными движениями своего консильери. Реборн практически не использует пламя, но при этом дерётся с Кёей на равных, и Мукуро отдаёт ему должное — выглядит этот бой со стороны действительно стильно и возбуждающе.

— Конечно нет, — усмехается Мукуро в ответ, откровенно издеваясь. — Я никогда не был слабаком и не затягивал петлю сомнений на своей шее. Просто вгрызайся зубами в то, что тебе принадлежит, и не отпускай. Иначе так и закончишь жизнь неудачником.

Тсунаёши шумно сглатывает, но даже не пытается вырваться из захвата. Словно заколдованный словами Мукуро, он жадно смотрит на Реборна, чуть прогибается в спине, потирается задницей о пах Мукуро. Уже заведённый. Он действительно слишком долго вынашивал это в себе и теперь совсем себя не контролирует. Мукуро не обольщается, эта бурная реакция вызвана не им. И уж тем более не собирается ею пользоваться, но позволяет себе немного теснее вжаться в Тсунаёши и вдохнуть запах своего Неба под глухой стон. И именно в этот момент стекло из наипрочнейшего материала покрывается паутиной трещин, в комнату врывается волна Облачного пламени.

Успевший защитить их обоих Мукуро плавно отстраняется от Тсунаёши, глядя Кёе прямо в глаза. Он знал, что из тренировочного зала их прекрасно видно, но не рассчитывал, что Кёя в самом деле приревнует — это не в его привычках. Тсунаёши с паникой оглядывается и не находит рядом с Кёей Реборна, тот стоит в дальнем углу зала и не понимает, что происходит.

— Развлекаешься? — спрашивает Кёя, оценивая внешний вид Тсунаёши с ног до головы, особенно задержав взгляд на его брюках.

— Не тебе же одному. Я проснулся в пять утра, провёл в пути три с лишним часа, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как ты машешь кулаками? Мне и вчерашнего хватило. Подумаешь, зрелище, ку-фу-фу. — Мукуро идёт к нему по осколкам стекла, готовый в любой момент выхватить оружие, но Кёя ведёт себя на удивление миролюбиво. Просто он уже знает, когда Мукуро провоцирует его нарочно. И знает, что Мукуро никогда ни с кем ему не изменит.

— Обязательно крушить всё на своём пути? — придя в себя, возмущается Тсунаёши. — У Джанини истерика же случится. Мукуро, прекрати смеяться! Вообще не смешно.

— Я даже не… — Мукуро благоразумно замолкает, заметив у Тсунаёши во лбу оранжевые вспышки. Злится. И щёки у него горят красным. — Ладно, замяли. Но, я надеюсь, ты не забудешь то, что я тебе сказал. Это важно.

— Без тебя разберусь, — огрызается Тсунаёши по-бунтарски. Кёя хмыкает и тянет Мукуро за волосы.

— Мы договорились на перерыв. Можем пообедать.

Мукуро отряхивает пыль с его пиджака, пачкает ладонь в крови и больше не пытается привести его в порядок. И почти соглашается, но Тсунаёши его перебивает:

— Отлично, у меня как раз есть разговор к вам обоим. О том, что произошло вчера в «Бычьем сердце». Да, я уже в курсе.

— Джессо? — интересуется Мукуро.

— Нет, у меня есть свои люди в Марчелло. Есть ещё кое-что… Так что разговор будет долгим, я распоряжусь насчёт обеда. Располагайтесь в моём кабинете. Ещё должен подойти Хаято, постарайтесь не разнести там всё к чертям.

Тсунаёши старается не смотреть в сторону тренировочного зала, зато Мукуро подмечает замешательство на лице Реборна и толику злости.

> _You're one microscopic cog_  
>  In his catastrophic plan  
>  Designed and directed by  
>  His red right hand 

В лифте с подземной базы в основное здание виллы Вонголы они едут молча, думая каждый о своём. Мукуро прикидывает, какую выгоду может извлечь из секрета Тсунаёши — в общем-то, это не такая уж важная информация, но если применить с умом… В конце концов, всегда можно прибегнуть к старому доброму шантажу и игре на нервах, в которых Мукуро до неприличия хорош. Промелькивает шальная мысль — а не проявить ли благородство и не помочь ли маленькому боссу в обретении личного счастья. Идея неплохая и не вызывает у Мукуро неприязни, но он всё равно отметает её (или откладывает в дальний ящик — так, на всякий случай).

Кёя стоит напротив с невозмутимым видом, но Мукуро чувствует, что ему до жути хочется переодеться, потому что кровь из разодранного бока пропитала не только рубашку, но и пиджак с брюками. Кёя стоически терпит неудобство, чтобы не слышать раздражающего «а-я-же-говорил». Мукуро периодически напоминает ему, что следует надевать более подходящую одежду, больше внимания уделять защите, чтобы не получать неудобных повреждений, и не игнорировать эти самые повреждения. Вот только к советам Кёя прислушивается исключительно редко и с большой неохотой — его нужно аккуратно подталкивать, чтобы не нарваться на острые шипы неприятия.

Просто у Кёи всё шиворот-навыворот. Если обычных людей возможно заставить сделать то, что они не хотят, но невозможно — то, что не могут, то у Кёи всё наоборот. Он привык раздвигать границы своих возможностей, а вот желания Хибари Кёи — это нечто особенное, почти сакральное и неприкосновенное. Он не делает ничего в обход своих желаний, поэтому необходимо уметь его заинтересовать. Мукуро до сих пор, даже десять лет спустя, сомневается в том, что владеет этим искусством в полной мере.

У Мукуро хорошее настроение, поэтому перед тем, как лифт останавливается, он оглаживает кровоточащий бок Кёи и немного заводится от тяжёлого вздоха сквозь зубы. В отместку его толкают в спину, но двери лифта вовремя раскрываются. И по дороге к кабинету Савады Мукуро довольно улыбается, зная, что скоро его ждёт отмщение за причинённое унижение — Кёя не любит, когда его тыкают носом в его же промахи.

В кабинете царит небывалый порядок, если не считать заставленный чашками и пепельницами кофейный столик у окна, за которым корпит над бумагами Гокудера Хаято — человек, претендовавший на должность правой руки дона, но в итоге оставшийся ни с чем. Хаято пропал на несколько месяцев, когда консильери Савады был назначен Реборн, а вернулся в таком удручающем состоянии, будто всё это время провёл в наркопритоне. Опухшее лицо, багровые подтёки на всех видимых участках кожи, пустота в глазах. И после его возвращения стало известно о том, что Ямамото Такеши выбрал спорт — он остался Хранителем Вонголы на особых условиях, как и Сасагава Рёхей.

Если отбросить всю эту шелуху о мечтах, то они попросту сбежали от мафии на безопасное, по их мнению, расстояние. Мукуро не верит, что от мафии можно сбежать, даже у него не получилось, а Хаято ему нисколько не жаль. Ведь смирившись со своим положением, тот продолжает ходить с видом побитой собаки и выбирает только те дела, где ему разрешено не сдерживаться — поэтому вместо левой кисти у него протез покруче, чем у Сквало, а левая часть тела испещрена шрамами от ожогов. Хаято не видит смысла в жизни, но не решается её прервать, потому что подсознательно верит — однажды он пригодится, докажет свою безграничную преданность, заслужит, чтобы его погладили по голове и выдали уже долгожданную сладкую косточку. Мукуро подозревает, что если подобное и случится, то только посмертно.

Хаято поднимает на них тяжёлый взгляд, морщится, тянется за очередной сигаретой, но не смеет возражать, когда Мукуро распахивает окно. Ему хватило сигаретного дыма вчера.

— Как всегда весь в работе? — улыбается Мукуро и на мгновение заглядывает в документы на столике — больше похоже на бухгалтерские сметы, чем на списки смертников. Уже неплохо. Кёя тем временем находит аптечку и занимается своими ранами, не слишком заботясь о чистоте дивана, на котором расположился.

— Отвали, — хрипло бурчит Хаято и глубоко затягивается.

Кёя вытаскивает полы рубашки из брюк и медленно расстёгивает пуговицы.

— Я не хочу в сотый раз шутить над твоими прокуренными лёгкими и дважды разбитым сердцем, так что предлагаю поговорить о делах. Ты знаешь, зачем Тсунаёши нас тут собрал?

Хаято проглатывает горькую пилюлю со словами о разбитом сердце и не теряет достоинство, пусть здоровая рука у него заметно подрагивает, а губы кривятся в некрасивой усмешке — но Мукуро не может не признать, что она ему идёт. Как и то, что Ямамото Такеши — сказочный идиот.

— Он сам всё расскажет, если посчитает нужным. А от себя я добавлю, что за последние шесть часов вы, голубки, меня просто задолбали, — повышает голос Хаято и всё сильнее походит на лающую псину. — Вы больные!

— Оя-оя, за шесть часов? Учитывая, что я вижу тебя впервые за последние полгода… Да и, по-моему, сегодня мы были максимально здоровы, разве нет? Ментально уж точно. — Мукуро отходит от окна и присаживается на подлокотник дивана, чтобы проследить за тем, чтобы Кёя обработал раны тщательно, а не кое-как.

Цокнув, Хаято прячет бумаги в папку, стараясь не смотреть в сторону дивана. Он предпочитает относиться к связи двух мужчин с демонстративным презрением и считает Ямамото Такеши главной ошибкой в своей жизни. Вместо того, чтобы принять собственные чувства, он втаптывает их в грязь. Этот человек обречён. И единственное, на что он сейчас способен, — это ломать чужие жизни и вариться в собственной беспомощности.

Хаято нарочно не продолжает перебранку, а затыкается, чтобы не спровоцировать бурю. Драться со своими вроде как коллегами прямо в резиденции дона — для него это слишком рискованно. Тем более терпение у Кёи не резиновое, а жажды забить кого-нибудь до смерти через край. Хаято приходится унижаться вновь и вновь, подставляться и подчиняться, жалобно скулить и задыхаться от давящего на горло ошейника.

— Он не торопится, — после некоторой паузы говорит Кёя раздражённо. Небрежно наложив бинты, он застёгивает рубашку — к сожалению Мукуро — и скрывает россыпь тёмных пятен, что так смутили Хаято.

— Задержался с Реборном? Какие, кстати, увечья ты ему нанёс?

— Ничего особенного. Кроме множественных ушибов, лишь открытый перелом лучевой кости правой руки. Он сегодня какой-то рассеянный, — ровным тоном говорит Кёя, а Мукуро ощущает настоящее возбуждение от его слов, просто представив, как паникует сейчас Тсунаёши, если он вообще в курсе, как вьётся вокруг своего консильери и грозится убить Кёю. Угрозы свои он претворять в жизнь не станет, но вполне возможно произведёт на Реборна некоторое впечатление. Глупо, конечно, распушать перья перед лучшим киллером современности, но, как кажется Мукуро, у Тсунаёши есть все шансы.

— Скорее всего, им есть, чем заняться. Но это не значит, что я готов провести здесь весь день.

Кёя поддерживает его многозначительным молчанием, пока Хаято тихо закипает в своём углу, готовясь взорваться в любую секунду — только пусть ему дадут повод, а оправдаться он сумеет. Тсунаёши заходит в кабинет вместе со служанкой, которая везёт тележку, загруженную едой. Мукуро лениво наблюдает за тем, как накрывают на стол — на двоих — и поглядывает на Тсунаёши. Тот мрачен и раздосадован. Перебирает мелкие предметы на своём столе, бумаги, притрагивается к портсигару, но тут же отнимает руку. Он хочет выпить, но не станет этого делать в присутствии кого бы то ни было.

Первым делом Кёя даёт попробовать еду Мукуро — странный, но романтичный ритуал, сложившийся после того, как в пылу ссоры Мукуро пообещал однажды отравить Кёю, если тот не прекратит придираться к его готовке. Кусок стейка с кровью буквально тает во рту, пробуждая зверский голод, и Мукуро не отказывается присоединиться, несмотря на то, что обычно не ест из рук мафии.

— Вчера в «Бычьем сердце» умер человек сразу после боя… — начинает Тсунаёши прямо посреди трапезы.

— Я ни при чём, — тут же отзывается Мукуро.

— Возможно, — кивает Тсунаёши. — Но дело в другом: кое-кто передал Марчелло твои слова, и он решил, что боец был убит в качестве предупреждения. Мне тоже не нравится деятельность Марчелло и сам Лука в частности, но ситуация складывается сложная. Сегодня на рассвете мне принесли это.

Он выкладывает из кармана жилета две пули и ставит их на стол перед Мукуро так, что видны выгравированные на них надписи — Хибари и Рокудо. Мукуро берёт пулю со своим именем и внимательно рассматривает.

— Старомодно, но эффектно. Думаешь, это люди Марчелло?

— Не совсем. Хаято вычислил курьера и определил его нынешнее местоположение, личность и вид деятельности. Этот человек из дружественной Марчелло семьи. Они были лично заинтересованы в победе Фредо Гатти. И, кстати, не считаешь странным то, что они знают твоё настоящее имя?

— Это не такая уж секретная информация. Всё твоё окружение знает моё имя. Странно другое — почему они прислали пули именно тебе? Зачем посредник?

— Знали, что мы будем здесь, — пожимает плечами Кёя, закончивший обедать и наконец проявивший интерес к происходящему. Чует запах крови. — Как их найти?

Хаято в своём уголке усмехается, но не более — вмешиваться в их разговор ему не стоит. Тсунаёши шумно вздыхает и берёт со своего стола листок бумаги, чтобы нацарапать на нём адрес. Пытаться как-то отговорить Кёю всё равно бесполезно.

— Клан Пеларатти владеет игорным домом здесь на побережье, в Палермо, и каждую пятницу они собираются там — традиция. Сегодня пятница. Очевидно, это приглашение, — кивает Тсунаёши на пули. — Вам нужно подкрепление? — Кёя отвечает ему свирепым взглядом. — Тогда просто постарайтесь не задеть гражданских. Хаято, ты займёшься их семьями. Что, не справишься? Или считаешь эту работу недостойной? Они бросили вызов, я не могу на него не ответить.

— Боишься, что тебя назовут слабаком? Да ладно, Кёя же тебя до окончания старшей школы по Намимори гонял. Я думал, что обвинение в слабости тебя нисколько не трогает, — подтрунивает Мукуро.

— Дело не в моей слабости, а всей семьи. Мне очень хочется избегать кровопролитий, но они начали угрожать расправой первыми, значит, ни о каких переговорах не может быть и речи. С Лукой я решу вопрос по-другому, мы уже начали действовать.

— Не задирай нос, зверёк, — говорит Кёя, поднимаясь с дивана. — Передай Реборну, что я намерен продолжить сразу после того, как покончу с этим делом.

— Кстати, как там его открытый перелом? — спрашивает Мукуро и с удовольствием наблюдает за нарастающим ужасом в глазах Тсунаёши. — Так ты не в курсе? Беги, мы со всем разберёмся.

Тсунаёши поспешно покидает кабинет, попутно одаривая Кёю грозным взглядом.

— И что это было? — Кёя притягивает Мукуро к себе за пояс. Хаято в своём уголке готов провалиться сквозь землю. А Мукуро, чуть отстранившись, подбирает именные пули и кое-что из аптечки.

— Знаешь, у тебя полно замечательных качеств, которые я ценю, но проницательность в этот список не входит. Пойдём, приведём тебя в порядок, всё-таки в приличное место приглашены.

Кёя дёргается от прикосновения к промокшим насквозь бинтам и уже не пытается отвертеться от помощи. Он без проблем переносит боль и никогда не жалеет себя во имя победы, но почему-то нормально заботиться о себе так и не научился. Считает, что это не стоит его внимания. Мукуро каждый раз посмеивается, приговаривая, что беспечность эта продлится до первого сепсиса или ещё какого осложнения, и всё равно обрабатывает, зашивает, иногда накладывает шины. Новейшие разработки в области медицины на основе пламени Солнца неплохо помогают, хотя уговорить Кёю воспользоваться подобным препаратом то ещё приключение.

Сегодня Кёе приходится уступить, чтобы беспрепятственно попасть на званый ужин. Они устраиваются в одной из гостевых спален — Кёя сидит на краю незастеленной кровати, а Мукуро между его ног. Когда множественные царапины прекращают кровоточить и их удаётся аккуратно зашить, Мукуро накладывать тугую повязку и легонько хлопает Кёю по напряжённому животу.

— Может, устроим тебе тест-драйв? Не хочется, чтобы ты вышел из строя в самый неподходящий момент.

Кёя хватает его за волосы на затылке, прижимает чуть ближе к себе.

— Волнуешься, что без меня не справишься?

Мукуро дышит ему в пах нарочито влажно и шумно, водит ладонями по бёдрам, чуть раскачиваясь корпусом и прогибаясь в пояснице.

— Признаюсь, без тебя будет скучно.

Он без особого труда отстраняется и достаёт из привезённой с собой спортивной сумки сменную одежду для Кёи. У них ещё будет время на всякого рода непотребства, а вот запал стоит сохранить до вечера.

— Так что там с Савадой и Реборном? — переодевшись, вдруг напоминает Кёя.

— Одно большое «ничего», — усмехается Мукуро, слегка удивившись. У него ощутимо ноет в низу живота из-за импровизированного стриптиза, а Кёю почему-то интересуют отношения их маленького босса и его консильери. Даже немного обидно.

— И всё же? Ты от меня что-то скрываешь?

— Да, — открыто признаётся Мукуро. — Но это не моя тайна. Возможно, однажды она станет явью, но… только если Тсунаёши соберёт яйца в кулак и не станет брать пример с Хаято.

Кёя подозрительно щурится — до него медленно доходит то, на что Мукуро намекает, но он не поверит, пока не увидит всё собственными глазами.

Вечером они подъезжают к воротам игорного дома уже на «ламборгини», реквестированном у Савады. Кёя снова за рулём и ранение его не беспокоит, но на Мукуро он всё ещё немного злится — так, для вида, но всё-таки нет гарантий, что это не выльется во что-то большее. Мукуро его понимает: вот уже второй день они проводят бок о бок, аккумулируя энергию, для которой неплохо бы уже найти выход. Предстоящая резня для этого отлично подходит, но и секса тоже хочется.

Джудо Греко, с которым удалось связаться с первого раза, — мальчик усвоил урок — уже сидит внутри и беспощадно проигрывает деньги Мукуро в покер, одновременно наблюдая за обстановкой. Когда Кёя паркуется, Джудо сообщает, что гостей постепенно становится меньше, но на парковке они не появляются. Значит, уводят их через выходы к другим площадкам. Это хорошие новости. Бессмысленные убийства — это, конечно, весело, но не вписывается в легенду о мести и ответе на вызов.

Мукуро не использует ни Туман, ни какую-либо другую маскировку. У него на лице очки — розовые сердца, которые до жути бесят Кёю, а на губах привкус крови.

Их пропускают в главный зал, даже не обыскав. В просторном помещении, залитом тёплым тусклым светом, густыми тенями стекаются в самый центр наверняка до зубов вооружённые мужчины. Кёя демонстрирует безразличие, но внимательно отмечает местонахождение каждого из противников — мишеней, которые ему надо устранить.

У них обоих нет с собой коробочек, справятся и так. Когда в центр зала выходит грузный мужчина в годах и кровожадно скалится, предвосхищая жирную добычу, Джудо вырубает охранников на входе и запирает двери. Игра начинается.

Никаких разговоров — это только мешает и не имеет никакого смысла. Мукуро не впервой противостоять толпе, поэтому он чувствует себя уверенно. Ему нужны только предсмертные хрипы, звуки разрывающейся трезубцем плоти, журчащие реки крови. Он с изящной лёгкостью переступает с одного Пути на другой, наслаждается криками и запахом смерти, удовлетворяя свои тёмные желания. Пеларатти, по всей видимости, не представляли, с кем связались, не представляли, что среди молодого поколения Вонголы есть такие безжалостные твари, и пребывали в уверенности в своём превосходстве. Увы, но даже отбиваться у них выходит с трудом.

Когда в живых остаётся только глава семьи, Мукуро наконец вдыхает полной грудью и прикрывает глаза, чтобы прислушаться к окружающим звукам. В тишине ещё раздаются глухие удары — Кёя пинает свежий труп, хрустят кости грудной клетки. Где-то что-то влажно чавкает. У Мукуро вся одежда в крови — не зря он выбрал белый цвет, даже розовые стёкла очков почти полностью заляпаны. У Кёи вид не лучше, а улыбка, играющая на его губах, кажется настоящим сокровищем. Мукуро украдкой посылает ему в спину воздушный поцелуй.

Джудо связывает главу Пеларатти, брезгливо морщась, пока Мукуро обходит разгромленный зал. На столе для покера распнуто стеблями лотосов багровое тело, карты выпачканы, кроме одной — туз пик. Мукуро забирает карту, как и именные пули, в качестве трофея. Сдавленное мычание связанного, запуганного до полусмерти мужчины раздражает не только его — Кёя оставляет последнюю из своих жертв и направляется прямиком к Пеларатти. Джудо отходит в сторону. Мукуро хочется продлить удовольствие, разобрать этого человека на маленькие кусочки, но не препятствует Кёе. Лишь шумно сглатывает вязкую слюну, когда тяжёлые тонфа резкими ударами опускаются на лицо мужчины, проламывая череп, раз за разом превращая его в сплошное кровавое месиво.

Они никогда не занимаются бессмысленной болтовнёй, предпочитая действовать и нападать первыми, даже позволив поймать себя в ловушку. Это разумно.

У Мукуро немного кружится голова от дурманящих запахов и кровавой дымки перед глазами. Джудо закуривает и, подав ему телефон, прерывает молчание первым:

— Обещаю, больше никаких пошлых шуток, — мрачно сообщает он, выдыхая дым. Мукуро треплет его по щеке, размазывая чьи-то внутренности по бледной коже. Джудо хмурится, но не отстраняется. В его синих глазах — застывшая пустота безумия.

— Ты не сдержишь обещание, но попытку я оценил, — смеётся Мукуро и набирает номер Хаято, чтобы вызвать его на зачистку — это работа как раз для таких, как он.

Кёя размеренно и глубоко дышит, пряча от Мукуро взгляд. Не будь тут постороннего, он бы уже прижимал Мукуро к ближайшей удобной горизонтальной поверхности. Он сдерживается, и в его потемневших глазах Мукуро видит отражение себя.

Хаято начинает громко ругаться на итальянском, как только заходит в зал. Кёя, кстати, не знает язык в совершенстве, но старательно учит, чтобы быть в курсе всех ругательств, произносимых в его постели, а ругань Хаято его раздражает — слишком громко и неуместно. Хаято нарушает с любовью созданное произведение искусства, и поэтому заслуживает присоединиться к Пеларатти. Кёя поднимает оружие, но Мукуро вмешивается — им пора уезжать, чтобы решить более личные вопросы, но напоследок не удерживается и бросает Хаято ядовитую насмешку:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что в очереди на должность консильери ты стоял на третьем месте, а Реборн — на втором? Догадываешься, кто был первым кандидатом, но решительно послал всех к чертям?

Хаято круто разворачивается в сторону Кёи, который уже стоит в дверях и выжидающе смотрит. И ту ненависть, распаленную словами Мукуро, Кёя принимает и ничего не имеет против того, чтобы однажды сойтись в схватке и положить уже конец мучениям несостоявшейся правой руки дона Вонгола. Хаято не догадывается, что Мукуро скрывает от него часть правды, касающейся его роли в этом всём.

Салон «ламборгини» перепачкан, к большому неудовольствию Тсунаёши, одежда неприятно липнет к телу. В дороге приходится воспользоваться иллюзиями, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, а уже в гараже выделенного им домика недалеко от главной виллы Мукуро целует Кёю первым. И если события в игорном доме откладываются в его памяти хаотичными отрывками, то каждое прикосновение, стон, ласка — шрамы под кожей. Даже глубокие синие реки уступают под их натиском до самого утра.


	3. 3. Loverman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds - Loverman

> _There's a devil waiting outside your door  
>  He's weak with evil and broken by the world  
>  He's shouting your name and asking for more_

У тёмно-красной, так похожей на кровь, жидкости запах разочарования. И привкус у неё досадливо-горький. Мукуро держит бокал с вином, раскачивая его круговыми движениями и подставляя напротив единственного источника света в комнатке. Джудо молчит в противоположном углу — потрёпанный, но хотя бы живой. Марчелло выследили его в прошлом месяце, почти сразу после резни в игорном доме Пеларатти, и чуть не убили. Джудо удалось сбежать не без помощи Мукуро, и теперь он предпочитает не светить лицом и прячется на нейтральной территории, в борделе. Кажется, он даже завёл себе здесь постоянную подружку, о чём, конечно же, не распространяется вслух. Мукуро навещает Джудо впервые за время после побега. Мукуро слегка тоскливо.

— Я слышал, что дон Вонгола пошёл на перемирие с этими ублюдками, — хрипло произносит Джудо, отвлекая Мукуро от созерцания красной жидкости в бокале.

— Временное и очень шаткое. Он хочет внушить доверие. Не Марчелло, а Альянсу, чтобы заставить их безоговорочно встать на свою сторону, когда Лука оступится.

— Ты как-то слишком уверен. Уже сделал свой ход?

Мукуро отставляет бокал и откидывается на мягкую спинку дивана.

— Да. Совсем скоро всё решится. Лука окончательно подписал себе приговор, когда не воспрепятствовал Пеларатти. И теперь же он дрожит от страха, боясь предпринять хоть что-то, за что его могут привлечь к ответственности. Но это его не спасёт, смерть придёт не оттуда, откуда он ждёт. Этот выкидыш шлюхи до сих пор надеется на благополучный исход для себя и изображает паиньку, но… — Мукуро осекается, осознав, что говорит больше на японском, чем на итальянском, поэтому Джудо мало что понимает из его жаркой речи. — Он планирует подставить Вонголу в будущем, когда отношения между кланами более или менее устаканятся.

— А ты-то чего так беспокоишься? Никак не забудешь горячие источники? — В голосе Джудо проскальзывают знакомые нотки, но тут же тонут в тёмной пустоте. Всё-таки к физическим пыткам он не привык так, как к ментальным.

Мукуро нервно передёргивает плечами, делиться с Джудо информацией ему не хочется, ведь Лука жаждет подставить именно Кёю — до Савады-то ему не добраться. И в ходе слежки подтвердилось, что у Марчелло среди Вонголы есть союзник, причём не какая-нибудь пешка — кто-то из особо приближённых дона. Увы, крысу никак не удаётся вычислить — ни один из подозреваемых не подходит, и у Мукуро заканчивается терпение.

— Иди отдохни. И скажи Тони, чтобы прислал мне кого-нибудь. На твой вкус.

Мукуро игнорирует вопросы Джудо, нечего тому лезть.

— Гонишь меня? После всего, что я сделал? — вспылив, вскакивает Джудо с места. — Это же просто…

— Заткнись и делай то, что я говорю. Я хочу провернуть это дело чисто, без лишних потерь. А ты мне ещё понадобишься. Подойди. — Мукуро достаёт из кармана пиджака стопку купюр и протягивает её Джудо. — Возьми и как следует расслабься, но не увлекайся. Я свяжусь с тобой. По телефону.

Он знает, что Джудо закидывается метамфетамином, чтобы хоть немного смягчить свои ночные кошмары, но не собирается его останавливать, а наоборот потакает. Милосердие Рокудо Мукуро в действии.

Джудо берёт деньги без слов и скрывается за дверью. Минуты через две в комнату заходит девушка. Она тянется к выключателю на стене, чтобы зажечь верхний свет, но Мукуро останавливает её жестом. Лампу, стоящую на тумбе сбоку от дивана, он переставляет на низкий столик перед собой, рядом с плеером с колонками. Этого освещения достаточно, на его взгляд. Девушка приветливо улыбается, мелко переставляет по мягкому ковру стройными ножками в туфлях на высоченных каблуках и включает тихую музыку. Мукуро смотрит на неё мельком, продолжая думать о делах и Кёе, формы танцующей проститутки напоминают ему о том, как всё началось.

Мукуро вспоминает тот период, когда Кёя крутил шашни с Адельхейд. Эта строптивая красотка с необъятной грудью ему и самому казалась привлекательной, и даже будь Мукуро в то время где-то поблизости, он бы почти не ревновал. Вот только Адель разочаровала Кёю по всем фронтам, оказавшись вполне обычной женщиной с примитивными человеческими желаниями. Она выпускала коготки только во имя защиты семьи, а с Кёей дралась, чтобы заинтересовать его. Адель и сейчас предпочитает семейный уют, воспитывает уже двоих детей с Джули и не лезет в мафиозные разборки. И в какой-то степени Мукуро ей благодарен — наверняка Кёя не раз сравнивал их и выбрал лучшего. Хорошие груди проиграли дьявольскому обаянию, или что там Кёю привлекло. Когда Мукуро вернулся из почти годового путешествия, он первым делом навестил Кёю. Они дрались почти сутки без перерывов, под конец уже просто вцепились друг в друга, задыхаясь от бессилия. Соскучились. Тогда Кёя, весь в крови и пыли, спросил:

— Ты сейчас свободен?

Мукуро не нужно было разъяснять, да и удивлён он не был. На следующий день они переспали, и это был самый ужасный в жизни Мукуро секс. Эгоистичность Кёи зашкаливала, и Адельхейд оставалось лишь посочувствовать. А Кёю приходилось учить не только получать удовольствие, но и доставлять его. Кёя схватывал на лету, сейчас ему вообще ничего не стоит заставить Мукуро биться в оргазме, но поначалу было трудно. Зато они никогда не испытывали трудностей в квалификации своих отношений и не открещивались от этой связи. Десять лет со дня знакомства и почти семь с того момента, когда они начали встречаться. Хороший срок для кого-то вроде них.

Из-под опущенных ресниц Мукуро наблюдает за выгибающейся девушкой и думает о том, как хочет отсосать. Он скучает по Кёе, его идеальному члену, серым глазам. Мукуро не испытывает нужду в регулярном сексе, кроме Кёи он вообще никого не хочет. Курому называет его однолюбом и моногамным романтиком, сам же Мукуро уверен, что у него просто ориентация такая — Хибари Кёя. Ведь даже самые влюблённые люди изменяют.

Девушка оголяет грудь и стягивает трусики, нагибается, демонстрирует всю себя, а Мукуро видит череду её клиентов. Скольких мафиозо она обслужила задаром или в обмен на жизнь? Симпатичная ведь, да и не сказать, что интеллектом обделена, а вынуждена крутить перед ним растраханной задницей и получать в ответ обидное равнодушие. Она старается излучать похоть, но Мукуро чувствует страх. Сутенёр «серьёзно поговорит» с ней, если важный клиент из Вонголы останется недоволен.

Мукуро и сам не прочь покрутить так задницей перед Кёей. Он достаёт телефон и набирает короткое сообщение, стирает и набирает снова. Стирает. Не время. Ещё рано. Когда дело будет доведено до конца, он обязательно устроит себе каникулы в Японии и отыграется по полной. А пока он отстранённо смотрит на то, как девушка опускается перед ним на колени, что-то лепечет себе под нос, умоляет, пытается расстегнуть ремень на его джинсах.

_«Пожалуйста, господин… Пожалуйста…»_

В отличие от подопечных Каваллоне, к этой девице не хочется прикасаться, но Мукуро отталкивает её коленом мягко и даже одаривает её одной из своих обворожительных улыбок.

— Продолжай танцевать, милая. У тебя хорошо получается, а я не в настроении.

Девушка глупо хлопает длинными ресницами, но довольно быстро соображает, что от неё требуют, и снова встаёт в середину комнаты, где в полумраке её тело выглядит таинственно и интригующе. Она больше не боится и делает свою работу, просто аудитория попалась неподходящая. Рядом с Мукуро извивается красивое женское тело, а он бездумно водит пальцем по экрану смартфона, на котором красуется фото эрегированного члена Хибари Кёи.

Когда смартфон начинает вибрировать от входящего вызова, Мукуро выключает музыку и благодарит девушку, положив на столике несколько купюр. Девушка исчезает мгновенно, несколько смущённо (в отличие от Джудо) приняв деньги, а Мукуро отвечает на звонок.

— Ты сейчас где? — отбросив ненужные приветствия, с ходу спрашивает Тсунаёши. Его голос взволнованно звенит.

— В публичном доме на юге Франции. Что-то случилось?

— Ха, а поговаривают, что ты сдох, — усмехается Тсунаёши.

— А ты звонишь мне, чтобы поинтересоваться, когда я воскресну? Честно говоря, никакого желания возвращаться в ваш бренный мир у меня нет.

— Очень смешно, Мукуро. Тут такое творится, а ты в борделях зависаешь. Кстати, Хибари-сан в курсе? Или мне…

— Что случилось? — перебивает его Мукуро, не скрывая раздражение.

— Лука погорел на наркотиках. Полиция устроила облаву на его, так называемый, бизнес. Сам Лука арестован, но скорее всего его выпустят под залог в обмен на слив информации о партнёрах…

— Не скорее всего, а точно выпустят, да? Тебе он нужен на свободе. — Раздражение испаряется в момент. Хотя Мукуро слегка расстроен тем, что его опередили.— И свобода его долго не продлится. Ведь наркотики для остальных кланов — это сущий пустяк. Среди старой гвардии полным-полно отсидевших по этой статье. Это только начало.

— И ничего-то от тебя не скроешь, — наигранно ворчит Тсунаёши. Мукуро слышит на заднем фоне одиночные выстрелы и угадывает в них твёрдую руку Реборна. — Это не так уж принципиально, но топить его надо с концами. От него слишком много шума.

— Будь у него чуть больше времени, и Марчелло смогли бы составить достойную конкуренцию Вонголе. Будь осторожен.

— Непривычно слышать такое от тебя. Но… знаю, что-то происходит. Реборн тоже это чувствует и не отходит от меня ни на шаг.

— Ты счастлив?

Тсунаёши долго не отвечает, будто бы даже дыхание затаивает.

— Рядом с ним я ощущаю себя тупым, никчёмным ребёнком, и мне впервые это нравится.

Мукуро не смеётся над ним.

— Мне приехать?

— Не сейчас. Когда с Лукой окончательно решится. Я помню о твоей доле.

Мукуро завершает звонок и берёт с тумбы бокал. Вино обжигает горло.

На следующее утро Луку Марчелло выпускают под залог, а ещё через три дня находят мёртвым главу антимафиозного директората, Фредерико Габриелли. На этот раз Луку не просто арестовывают с ворохом неопровержимых доказательств, от него отворачиваются все партнёры и дружественные кланы, потому что воевать с полицией у Альянса не принято. Более того, Габриелли был большим другом Тимотео, девятого дона Вонгола, и кормился у мафии уже не один десяток лет, помогая избегать наказания и проворачивать различные не совсем законные дела. Смерть Габриелли — большая потеря, и Лука в мгновение оказывается изгоем.

Мукуро прилетает на Сицилию первым же рейсом и в кабинете Тсунаёши нарывается на Кёю. Тот выглядит сносно — значит, ещё ни с кем в этом доме не подрался, но Мукуро понимает сразу — Кёя взбешён.

— Опять по борделям шлялся? — ровным тоном спрашивает Кёя, но улыбается плотоядно, когда грубо притягивает Мукуро к себе.

— Меня всё-таки сдали, — виновато вздыхает Мукуро. — А ты должен быть в Японии, воспитывать свой Комитет и прочих желторотиков.

— У меня отпуск.

— Вот как.

Кёя держит его крепко, вжимаясь пахом в бедро, и болезненно кусает шею. Он тоже соскучился. В последнее время становится всё тяжелее переживать разлуки, и Мукуро эта тенденция не нравится. Но пока он подталкивает Кёю к рабочему столу Тсунаёши, выполненному из роскошного дуба, и опускается на колени. У них есть пара часов наедине, и он не хочет их терять.

Расстегнув ширинку на идеально отглаженных брюках, Мукуро прижимается губами к уже напряжённому стволу сквозь ткань белья и поднимает взгляд. В серых глазах он находит искажённое отражение собственной страсти, холодной и совершенно дикой, и больше не сдерживается.

Мукуро нравится шумное дыхание и глухие стоны, нравится, как ненавязчиво вплетаются пальцы в волосы на затылке и двигается толстый член в глотке. Запах Кёи, его вкус и голос — Мукуро желает обладать всем. Он плотно смыкает пальцы на основании и резче двигает головой. В низу живота ноет и пульсирует, а собственный член впивается в молнию на джинсах. Слюна капает на пол.

Кёя почти не толкается сам, его устраивает ритм Мукуро, он рычит от удовольствия и кончает внутрь — долго и обильно. Мукуро не сомневается, что Кёя за время разлуки даже не дрочил себе и терпел до последнего. Он действительно заслуживает награду.

Поднявшись на ноги, Мукуро помогает Кёе привести в порядок одежду и утыкается лбом в его плечо, стараясь успокоиться и отогнать возбуждение. Кёя оказывает ответную услугу — залезает рукой в его джинсы и надавливает пальцем между яичек. Мукуро сжимает челюсти, но в определённом смысле становится легче.

Кёя целует его любовно и нежно. Ни капли брезгливости. Ласкает припухшие яркие губы, слизывает излишки слюны с подбородка. Кёя прижимается к его щеке своей и бережно обнимает за пояс. Прощает. Несмотря на горьковатый привкус во рту, поцелуи Кёи кажутся приторно-сладкими. Они вызывают привыкание и действуют не хуже дурманящих языков Туманного пламени.

> _Till the bitter end_  
>  While empires burn down  
>  Forever and ever and ever and ever Amen  
>  I'm your Loverman 

Мукуро успевает прийти в себя до появления Тсунаёши. Ещё немного саднит губы, но в целом выглядит он сносно, да и в кабинете они не наследили. Будет весело, если окажется, что тут установлены скрытые камеры видеонаблюдения, и Тсунаёши достанется любопытная порнографическая короткометражка. Мукуро по этому поводу ничуть не расстроится, но свою копию обязательно затребует. В конце концов, редких фотографий ему уже мало.

Тсунаёши пахнет кофе и порохом. Расслабленный и сытый, он напевает себе под нос какую-то знакомую мелодию и словно не замечает прикованных к себе взглядов.

— Альянс открестился от Марчелло и отказал им во всяческой помощи и защите, — широко улыбается Тсунаёши, моментально становясь похожим на того беспечного мальчишку, которым был чуть больше десяти лет назад. — Итальянская мафия скорбит по Габриелли, главе антимафиозного директората. Занимательный парадокс.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что именно тебе придётся налаживать связи с его преемником? — холодно напоминает Кёя. — Справишься?

Тсунаёши обиженно хмурится.

— Я знаю, кто будет назначен на место Габриелли. Связи с этим человеком налажены давным-давно.

Мукуро даже аплодирует и озорно поглядывает на Кёю — их маленький босс не так уж прост, как им до сих пор кажется.

— Так что там с Лукой? Сядет в тюрьму или покончит с собой в камере временного содержания? — возвращается к интересующей его теме Мукуро.

— Он отправится в тюрьму, где его уже ждут с распростёртыми объятиями, — усмехается Тсунаёши без капли веселья в голосе. — А вот оставшиеся на свободе его подельники… В Бангкоке уже прикрыли все заведения Марчелло, американскими займутся завтра офицеры Варии, а «Бычье сердце» в Асти и Киото я обещал тебе. Развлекайся.

— Оя, благодарю от всей души.

Кёя издевательски хмыкает, за что получает от Мукуро укоризненный толчок в бок. А Тсунаёши устало качает головой.

— Возьмите моих людей. Марчелло не желают ни сдаваться, ни бежать. В Бангкоке было жарко. Я не считаю, что вы не справитесь вдвоём, просто так будет быстрее.

Мукуро не возражает, у него уже есть кое-какие планы. Он вообще не собирается пачкать руки кровью, только насладиться шоу. Чуть пригнувшись, он шепчет Кёе на ухо всего несколько слов, и тот тоже соглашается.

_«Тебе понравится. Хочу тебя.»_

Уже через двадцать минут Мукуро сидит в том самом «ламборгини», тщательно вычищенном и вымытом, а Кёя говорит о чём-то с Реборном снаружи, около небольшого фонтана у главного входа в дом. Накрапывает мелкий дождь. В следующем месяце у Кёи день рождения, а Мукуро совершенно не представляет, что подарить. Нет, фантазия у него богатая и вариантов подкидывает великое множество, но ни один из них не кажется подходящим. Хочется подарить нечто воистину грандиозное и неповторимое. Что-то, что не просто обрадует именинника, а заставит его биться в истерике. К тому же, они слишком долго сосуществуют спокойно, без особых перепадов, и нужно устроить пару эмоциональных всплесков. Мукуро нисколько не боится, что их отношения изживут себя, в их непостоянстве — их прелесть, но некоторые поддерживающие мероприятия не помешают точно.

— У него сегодня свидание с Савадой, — говорит Кёя, сев на водительское кресло и захлопнув за собой дверцу. Он не пристёгивается. — Ты эту тайну имел в виду?

— Оя, как быстро развиваются события. Да, эту, — кивает Мукуро. — Разве это не забавно? Всё то, что происходит в верхушке Вонголы… Семейные узы — самые крепкие, да?

— По твоей логике, тот тупой телёнок должен прыгать на члене Сасагавы.

— Фу, как мерзко звучит. Бовино ещё даже школу не закончил. Но, признай, они тоже отлично подходят друг к другу. А Реборн слегка не вписывается в нашу семейную идиллию, но будем считать, что он приёмный.

Кёя трогается с места, и до аэропорта они больше не разговаривают. Обсуждать чужую личную жизнь скучно, если можно вплотную заняться собственной. В Асти они заезжают в аптеку.

На парковке у бывших владений Марчелло пустынно, но даже отсюда слышен грохот, раздающийся где-то в недрах непримечательной серой коробки с разбитой вывеской. Пахнет гарью и жареным мясом. Мукуро задирает голову к хмурому сумеречному небу — тут тоже скоро начнётся дождь.

Спускаясь по лестнице в зрительный зал, Мукуро невольно вспоминает предыдущее посещение этого места. Тогда тут тоже было шумно, но кровь хотя бы не хлюпала под ногами, а в воздухе не бродило разложение. Савада с разрешения Занзаса прислал десяток бойцов из числа Варии, жадных до извращённого насилия. Они расправляются со своими жертвами медленно, со вкусом. У них с собой множество орудий пыток и любопытных приспособлений. Они режут плоть и прижигают кожу, отделяют части тел друг от друга, ставят личные метки. И делают всё это без животного восторга, они хладнокровны и расчётливы. У семьи Марчелло богатая история и связи по всему миру, эти орущие останки — кладезь ценной информации. Мукуро не собирается им мешать — он чувствует себя здесь как дома, в Аду. Он звонит Джудо и отдаёт распоряжения насчёт этого места, уже через пару дней вместо «Бычьего сердца» начнут возводить новое здание.

Кёя не проявляет интерес к резне, но запах крови его определённо заводит. Он послушно идёт за Мукуро в одну из VIP-комнат — эта ложа предназначена для приватных встреч, а не для наблюдения за рингом, поэтому скрыта плотным водопадом полупрозрачных бус.

— Слышишь? — шепчет Мукуро Кёе на ухо. Здесь крики и голоса на ринге звучат по-особенному, словно из другого мира. Вместо ответа Кёя обнимает его, стискивая пальцами ягодицы, и целует тягуче и жарко, медленно скользя языком во рту, покусывая губы, потираясь пахом о бедро.

По комнатке зажигаются синие огоньки, чуть лучше освещая пространство. Кёя отвлекается на Туман и больно кусает Мукуро за шею, но не больше. Такую невинную иллюзию он принимает и плавно подводит Мукуро к дивану, где раздевает его неспешно, чуть ли не складывая аккуратно каждый предмет одежды. Только вот рубашка лишается пары пуговиц — сказывается напряжение. И сильные руки давят чуть больнее, чем стоит. Мукуро ничего не имеет против боли и следов на теле, тем более Кёя знает — каждый синяк вернётся к нему в большем объёме и количестве. Кёя переживёт и потребует ещё.

Искусственная белая кожа дивана неприятно скрипит, но зато холодит разгорячённое ласками тело. Мукуро выгибается и влажно дышит в поцелуи, но почти не трогает в ответ, позволяет вести. Сквозь шум в ушах прорезаются истошные вопли, порождая тёплые волны по всему телу. Они захлёстывают сознание, перекатываются, нарастают, обрушиваются на берег мощными толчками. Мукуро приваливается грудью к спинке дивана и хрипло стонет, когда Кёя кусает его плечи и мнёт задницу. Сам подаётся бёдрами назад, потираясь о пах Кёи, его обтянутый тканью брюк напряжённый член. Кёя не спешит раздеваться и наслаждается рвущимся наружу желанием Мукуро.

— Ты хочешь потрахаться прямо там, на ринге, да? — шепчет ему Кёя, оглаживая бока и рёбра. — В чистом и прекрасном море крови? Ты бы убил всех, без исключения, и кричал бы подо мной от удовольствия?

— Звучит как отличный план, — дрожащим голосом отвечает Мукуро. Ему нет нужды контролировать себя — контроль отдан в руки того, кому он доверяет. Синие огоньки движутся по комнате, мерцая и разгораясь ярче. Ладони Кёи ложатся Мукуро на грудь, сжимая между пальцами соски и чуть оттягивая их.

— Ты — мой кошмар, — признаётся Кёя. Его бархатный голос проникает под кожу, разбавляет собой кровь, чтобы разлиться по всему телу и заполонить сердце.

Мукуро ничего не отвечает. Ему удаётся немного развернуться корпусом, чтобы вцепиться в чёрные пряди волос и притянуть Кёю к себе. И целовать его жадно, эгоистично толкаясь в рот языком и сминая губы до красноты. Кёя не отстраняется, продолжает гладить Мукуро, чувствительно надавливает на низ его живота, вызвав короткий стон, но к члену не прикасается. Он заставляет Мукуро раздвинуть ноги шире и сильнее прогнуться в пояснице. В его бездонных серых глазах горят синие огоньки.

— Ты — мой кошмар, — повторяет Мукуро, облизывая припухшие губы. На языке остаётся привкус меди.

Вытащив из бумажного пакета, прихваченного из аптеки, смазку, Кёя сразу выдавливает её между ягодиц Мукуро, трёт и размазывает по всей ложбинке, медленно подбираясь ко входу. Безумно хочется наплевать на условности и комфорт, но Мукуро заставляет себя дышать глубоко и размеренно, пока Кёя заботливо массирует его и подготавливает. Вовсе не обязательно быть настолько осторожным, но Кёе нравится именно так — вводить пальцы постепенно, ощупывать края, растирая по ним скользкий гель. В собственной кровати в Японии он бы с удовольствием засунул в Мукуро язык и вылизал его до стонов в голос, но не здесь, не в какой-то каморке в шести тысячах миль от дома.

У Мукуро по вискам течёт горячая влага, и в заднице тоже жарко, будто все волны океана удовольствия стекаются вниз, управляемые длинными и умелыми пальцами Кёи — и Мукуро не сдерживает разочарованного вздоха, когда те покидают его тело. Пока Кёя возится со своим брюками и резинкой, он принимает позу чуть удобнее, упирается руками в подлокотник дивана. В эти несколько десятков секунд тело ноет без прикосновений, с члена капает смазка, но Мукуро к нему не притрагивается, призывно покачивает бёдрами и нарывается на звучный шлепок — под Кёиной ладонью вспыхивает пламя, а из горла Мукуро вырывается пошлый стон с капелькой возмущения.

Немного потеревшись членом между ягодиц, Кёя входит в него одним плавным движением, сразу до основания, шумно вздыхает, замерев, привыкая и позволяя привыкнуть к себе. Мукуро в первые мгновения жмурится от острого удовольствия и ощущения толстого члена в себе, но свыкается первым и двигается, плотно насаживаясь на твёрдый ствол. Кёя ласково гладит его по копчику и снова шлёпает с размаху, толкается сам, резко и быстро — так, что у Мукуро дыхание захватывает, и он снова закрывает глаза, чтобы светящиеся огни не сводили его с ума.

Кёя хватается за его бёдра, раскачивает мощными толчками, безжалостно насаживая на себя. Кёе нравится, когда ярко и на грани боли. Он ласкает слух Мукуро своим совершенным голосом, наматывает его волосы на кулак, запрокидывая голову. Мукуро дышит через раз, его не держат ни руки, ни ноги, и приходится буквально упасть грудью на подлокотник и распластаться под Кёей, отчего тот притормаживает, выцеловывает на его плечах будто бы узоры, что-то неразборчиво шепчет. На этот раз он входит плавно, но зато глубоко, до предела, и обхватывает член Мукуро ладонью, сжимает у основания, чтобы контролировать его возбуждение. Мукуро снова подаётся назад, требуя большего, и получает сполна. Кёя теперь уже не целует, а хаотично прихватывает кожу на его спине и плечах зубами, двигаясь всё быстрее и жёстче, исступлённо надрачивая Мукуро в такт и придавливая его собой.

Оргазм накрывает с головой слишком резко, лишая возможности дышать, стонать и, кажется, существовать в принципе. Мукуро видит перед собой яркие вспышки, затмевающие синие огоньки, и содрогается всем телом. Кёя обнимает его, крепко прижимая к себе — ещё немного и захрустят кости.

В памяти смутно откладывается то, как Кёя вытирает сперму с обивки дивана и укладывает их обоих удобнее. Мукуро свешивается головой вниз — маленького дивана им катастрофически не хватает. Сквозь водопад стеклянных бус виднеется силуэт мёртвого тела, и по полу бежит багровый ручеёк. Мукуро смотрит на мир наизнанку, вверх тормашками, и он ему кажется настолько правильным и идеальным, что возвращаться в привычный уже не хочется. Кёя лежит на нём, обнимая за пояс. Жар между ними потихоньку спадает, но его несложно вернуть. Один взгляд, одно прикосновение, даже самое невинное, и разгорается пламя, воют сирены.

Всё вокруг залито малиново-красным.

Мукуро коротко облизывает пересохшие губы, ведёт ладонями по Кёиной спине, пересчитывает позвонки, зарывается пальцами во всклокоченные влажные пряди на затылке, выгибается, подаваясь ближе и шире расставаляя ноги. Кёя тихо рычит, прикусывает кожу над ключицей.

Издалека всё ещё доносятся крики, но уже не такие пронзительные. Теперь они больше похожи на скулёж. А Мукуро трётся о своего демона, подстёгивая его томными стонами. Желание не удовлетворено в полной мере, его, как кажется Мукуро, вообще удовлетворить невозможно. Тела могут выйти из строя, но не пожар в груди.

Они восстанавливают силы и вновь занимаются любовью, доводя друг друга до беспамятства и сухих оргазмов, и прерываются с сожалением, просто потому что долго находиться здесь нельзя.

Кое-как одевшись, Мукуро завязывает Кёе галстук, не упустив возможность ткнуться кончиком носа в его щёку — губы и так уже невыносимо горят.

— Ну, как проходит отпуск, синьор Хибари? — насмешливо интересуется Мукуро, когда они выходят в общий коридор. На ринге, кроме людей Варии, больше никого в живых нет. Истерзанные тела Марчелло украшают зрительный зал, словно гирлянды на Рождество.

— Он только начался, — ухмыляясь в ответ, говорит Кёя.

Они договариваются встретиться в машине — прямо как в тот раз — и продолжить уже в более уединённом месте. Но здесь, в самом эпицентре смерти, было тоже изумительно.

Мукуро сразу направляется в кабинет Луки — оттуда уже почти всё вынесли, но кое-что ценное для него оставили: множество колец для управления пламенем Предсмертной Воли — личная коллекция Луки, собранная по всему миру. Тут полно как безделушек, так и поистине сильных колец с многолетней историей. Мукуро отбирает несколько Облачных в подарок для Кёи, а себе забирает только одно, за которым он, собственно, и охотился не один год. Кольцо Ада, Малоккьо. Оно взирает на Мукуро потускневшим глазом в вычурной серебряной оправе и не излучает никакой необычной силы. Его ещё нужно пробудить, а как это сделать, Мукуро разберётся позже.

Он подходит к машине на стоянке, когда здание уже вовсю клубится чёрным дымом. Совсем скоро оно выгорит дотла, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме воспоминаний, как и Лука Марчелло. Мукуро никак не может перестать улыбаться — настроение у него превосходное. Даже Кёя не особо не сетует на то, что не с кем подраться, возможно, рассчитывает на лёгкую разминку с Мукуро завтра. А пока они едут в отель, где продолжить начатое в «Бычьем сердце» получается не так, как хотелось бы. Обстановка не столь вдохновляющая, да и сил хватает лишь на ленивые взаимные ласки под тёплыми струями душа.

Кёя сгребает Мукуро в охапку и тащит в постель, чтобы даже не вздумал лечь в другом месте. И вскоре засыпает — он всегда засыпает быстро и спит крепко, в отличие Мукуро, который старается не погружаться в глубокий сон, где легко затонуть в глубоких реках Ада.

Достав Малоккьо, Мукуро внимательно рассматривает тусклую радужку глаза, примеряет кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки. Вдруг в нос ударяет резкий запах земли и гниения. Мукуро поворачивает голову и замечает вокруг Кёи, прямо поверх его аристократично-белой кожи, слабую ауру с тёмными вкраплениями.

Узоры на кистях рук пульсируют и жгут, словно по ним течёт лава. Мукуро закусывает нижнюю губу, сдерживая всхлипы. Боль доходит до самого сердца. Он нервно снимает поблескивающее в полутьме алыми вспышками Малоккьо и пытается выпутаться из объятий, но Кёя стискивает его только крепче. Приходится смириться и впервые заставить себя думать о чём угодно, кроме смерти.


	4. 4. River Styx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - River Styx

> _Will you lay me down  
>  Will you lay me down  
> Will you lay me down inside heaven's walls  
> Where every soul is a setting sun_

Ближе к рассвету наконец-то начинается дождь. В комнате отеля совершенно никакой звукоизоляции нет; слышны звуки из соседних номеров — чьи-то приглушённые разговоры, храп, а стоны и поскрипывание кровати прервались ещё пару часов назад. Тяжёлые капли дождя падают на карниз так громко, что кажется, будто дождь идёт прямо здесь, в комнате. Мукуро кутается в одеяло — с отоплением тут тоже некоторые проблемы, а может дело в нём самом. За ночь ему не удаётся уснуть ни на секунду — нужно придумать, что делать с Малоккьо, но в голове нет одной дельной мысли, а организм всё равно отчаянно сопротивляется сну.

Мукуро поворачивается к Кёе лишь утром, чтобы приглядеться в серой дымке к той тёмной ауре, что его так беспокоит. Она еле видна и местами прерывается, что, скорее всего, говорит о возможности выбора. У Фредо, например, выбора не было, его судьба была предрешена, а судьба Кёи… снова в руках Мукуро.

Малоккьо лежит неподалёку, на тумбе, но теперь Мукуро слышит его зов — словно из самой Преисподни — и едва сдерживается, чтобы не надеть кольцо снова. Он знает, насколько это опасно, поэтому не сводит взгляда с Кёи, ведь когда тот спит, то являет собой само воплощение спокойствия, умиротворения и какого-то домашнего уюта.

Бодрствующий Хибари Кёя — машина для убийств (или секса, что, впрочем, практически одно и то же). Спящий Хибари Кёя походит на какое-то дитя природы, настоящее божество. А ещё он выглядит трогательным подростком, особенно сейчас, когда его волосы длиннее, чем обычно — как лет десять назад. И эти бледные, но чувственно-пухлые губы с несколькими багровыми трещинками — почти произведение искусства. Мукуро не отрицает, что внешность Кёи значительно повлияла на его чувства, и любование им стало хобби Мукуро с самой первой их встречи. Кёя на коленях, весь в крови и пышущий ненавистью. Спящий на крыше школы. Кормящий своих питомцев. Хриплыми стонами зовущий Мукуро по имени. Кровожадный в бою.

От него сложно отказаться, даже ради обретения силы, необходимой для достижения цели всей жизни. Без сомнения, это равноценный обмен, но принимать окончательное решение Мукуро не спешит и всё ещё надеется.

Осторожно поднявшись с постели, он приоткрывает окно, впуская в комнату свежесть и ещё больше шума. Прохладный ветер с мелкими капельками воды мгновенно бодрит, но надолго у окна Мукуро не задерживается. При каждом движении тело отзывается тупой болью, это ещё терпимо, в отличие от внимательного, хоть и немного сонного взгляда облачно-серых глаз. Просыпается Кёя всегда резко, без лишних сантиментов, всегда с ясной головой, и сейчас он очень недоволен тем, что находится в постели один. Если они засыпают вместе, то и просыпаться должны исключительно вместе. Таково правило, которое Мукуро нарушает бессовестно и регулярно.

Мукуро шуршит одеялом, забираясь обратно, легонько толкает Кёю, заставляя его лечь на спину, устраивается между его ног, ложась сверху.

— Холодный, — хрипло ворчит Кёя, но не отстраняется. — Намереваешься простыть, чтобы задолбать меня своими капризами?

— Хочешь подраться с утра пораньше? — в тон ему спрашивает Мукуро, не сдвинувшись с места. И медленно ведёт губами по его шее, невесомо прихватывает мочку уха зубами. Кёя недовольно пыхтит, но только плотнее обнимает Мукуро ногами. — Конечно, хочешь. Ты ведь всегда готов…

Мукуро ощутимо давит животом на пах Кёи, потирается сильнее, усмехается, услышав шумные вздохи. Очень хочется встать, бросить Кёю возбуждённым и неудовлетворённым, но это грозит серьёзными неприятностями, а прошлая ночь и так выдалась трудной. Мукуро стискивает Кёины запястья и придавливает их к постели, не позволяя проявлять и малейшую инициативу, плавно двигает бёдрами, зажимая между их телами напряжённые члены.

Дождь барабанит по карнизу с новой силой, перерастая в ливень. А дыхание у Кёи влажное, прерывистое, в глазах — ярость напополам с сонной страстью. Он позволяет вести, но и сам толкается навстречу.

— А тебе всегда мало, — сбивчиво произносит Кёя.

— Как и тебе, — отвечает ему Мукуро, за что мгновенно расплачивается болезненным укусом в скулу. Наверняка останется некрасивый след. — Голодный хищник. Но тебе не закусать меня до смерти.

Кёя дёргается, вырываясь из захвата, но тщетно. Между ними уже влажно от смазки и невыносимо жарко. Одеяло мешается. Мукуро передвигается чуть выше и ускоряется, теснее потираясь своим членом о член Кёи. И ему всё равно кажется, что они недостаточно близки, жизненно необходимо стать одним целым навсегда — это бы решило ряд проблем.

— Наивный, — тянет Кёя, заставляя Мукуро подстроиться под свой темп — плавный, размеренный, вводящий в транс. Ему всё-таки удаётся высвободить одну руку, чтобы тут же положить ладонь на поясницу Мукуро и надавить безжалостно.

Мукуро теряет контроль, снова, поддаваясь жарким волнам, на которых его раскачивает Кёя, постепенно наращивая темп. Прижимается своей щекой к его, щедро одаривает тихими стонами. Измождённое вчерашним безумием и бессонницей тело долго не выдерживает. Кончая, Мукуро вскрикивает, чем пугает не только Кёю, но и самого себя. У него бешено колотится сердце в груди, лёгкие горят, словно они наполнены раскалённым воздухом. Кёя смотрит на него с какой-то странной нежностью и ласково гладит по спине, будто успокаивая. Только отдышавшись, Мукуро понимает, что они кончили одновременно. Теперь между ними ещё и липко, но отстраняться не хочется. И Кёя тоже не спешит отпускать.

— И что на тебя нашло?

— Я уже говорил, какой ты милый, когда спишь? Невозможно удержаться, — тихо смеётся Мукуро.

— Понимаю, я тоже едва сдерживаюсь, — недобро улыбается Кёя. Его кулак упирается в правый бок Мукуро. Это не страшно — он слишком расслаблен после оргазма, чтобы злиться всерьёз, поэтому Мукуро приподнимается на локте и целует его в лоб.

— С добрым утром, — произносит он невозмутимо. Реакция Кёи откровенно веселит — негодующее смущение во плоти. И, не дожидаясь, когда Кёя придумает что-нибудь в ответ, уходит в душ, где проводит полчаса под струями воды, тупо уткнувшись лбом в холодный кафель. Паутина узоров на руках больше не болит, болит в груди.

***

Джудо отвечает на звонок с пятого или шестого гудка, и для начала Мукуро выслушивает поток грязной итальянской ругани, адресованной каким-то «криворуким ничтожествам».

— Кхм, босс, ты немного не вовремя, — говорит Джудо и тут же исправляется: — но я безумно счастлив, что ты позвонил, а не залез мне в голову. Поверь, сейчас тебе там очень не понравилось бы.

— Благодарю за заботу, — снисходительно улыбается Мукуро. Он совершенно голый лежит на постели, пока Кёя плескается в ванной. — Ты на месте? И что у тебя там происходит?

— Пожарные ночью потушили всё и уехали, а эти придурки решили разгрести завалы вместо того, чтобы залить бетоном и заняться новым фундаментом. Ну и вонища тут! Они ещё трупы начали вытаскивать, хорошо, что я вовремя приехал. Где Савада этих тупоголовых нашёл?

— Даже знать не хочу. Проследи за всем. Я приеду после обеда, поговорим. Хотя, подожди… — В поле зрения попадают сваленные на пол у входной двери пропахшие дымом грязные тряпки. — Давай лучше ты ко мне. Желательно в ближайшие пару часов. И по пути прикупи пару костюмов или ещё что-нибудь. Только поприличнее.

— Вот я ещё шмотки тебе не покупал, — ворчит Джудо. — Ладно-ладно, понял. Любой каприз за твои деньги. А второй комплект, как я понимаю, для…

— Правильно понимаешь. И не забывай про своё обещание насчёт пошлых шуток, — предупреждает Мукуро. Шум воды в ванной затихает.

Перед тем, как завершить звонок, Джудо ещё что-то неразборчиво бормочет, что даже в каком-то смысле радует Мукуро. Джудо определённо чувствует себя лучше после уничтожения Марчелло. И хорошо, если к наркотикам он больше никогда не притронется, хотя рассчитывать на это глупо. Работа у него нервная, а сила воли постоянно подавляется Мукуро. Любой стресс — и руки сами потянутся за дозой. Увы, здесь уже ничего не изменить, поэтому Мукуро намерен использовать весь потенциал Джудо до того, как случится непоправимое. Фран гораздо выносливее, но он и пальцем не пошевелит без достаточной мотивации — а запугивать его бесполезно и себе дороже. К тому же, ему не нужны деньги и адреналин, а с Варией его связывают, как подозревает Мукуро, личные интересы. Курому же способна на всё, но только в роли послушной марионетки. По своей воле ничего противозаконного и аморального она делать не станет. А М.М, Чикуса и Кен не те люди, которыми стоит рисковать. И не потому что Мукуро как-то особенно ими дорожит, просто шансов выжить у них гораздо меньше, связь с ними не такая прочная, поэтому уделять их защите больше внимания Мукуро считает нецелесообразно.

Размышляя о своих подчинённых, Мукуро как-то неожиданно осознаёт, что поспособствовал устранению крупного клана — ещё один шаг к цели совершён, нужно праздновать, но Мукуро не ощущает ничего особенного. Может быть, вчера, за водопадом стеклянных бус… Но не сейчас, не после откровений кольца Ада. Мукуро обнаруживает себя пойманным в хитрую ловушку собственных желаний — а их ведь не так много. Как так вышло, что теперь они противоречат друг другу?

Возвращается Кёя в одном полотенце на бёдрах. На его коже блестят капельки, волосы небрежно зачёсаны назад, отчего лицо кажется непривычно открытым и даже дружелюбным. Сейчас, при достаточном освещении, тёмная дымка почти не видна, если не приглядываться, то и не заметишь.

— Так зачем ты приехал в Италию? Ты ведь так и не ответил на этот вопрос. Не из-за меня же?

Кёя прикрывает окно и садится на стуле напротив кровати. За стенами слышится какая-то возня — соседи потихоньку просыпаются.

— Ты сам предлагал присоединиться, — пожимает плечами Кёя. — А мне было скучно. В Намимори… слишком тихо.

Мукуро наконец находит в себе силы приподняться и накинуть на себя часть одеяла, чтобы не застудить себе что-нибудь в самом деле. Кёя одобрительно кивает.

— Так переезжай в Италию, куда-нибудь на острова. Тут вечно что-то происходит и полно отбитых на голову, готовых бросить тебе вызов.

— Ты давно не бросал мне вызов, — полностью проигнорировав слова о переезде, говорит Кёя. В его голосе проскальзывает обида. — Мне не с кем больше развивать сопротивляемость к иллюзиям.

— Кёя, она и так у тебя на высоте! — несдержанно восклицает Мукуро и ничуть не смущается прожигающего взгляда в свой адрес. — Но, конечно, нет предела совершенству… Я не уверен, что мне есть, чему тебя учить.

— Практика в любом случае не помешает, — возражает Кёя.

— Да ты всё равно не дерёшься против меня всерьёз. В последний раз, помнится, мы потрахались через минут пятнадцать после начала боя. — Мукуро начинает раздражать этот разговор, и он жалеет, что вообще открыл рот этим утром. Что вообще остался на ночь.

— Так стань сильнее, — тихо произносит Кёя. — Чтобы у меня не было иного выхода, кроме как драться всерьёз.

— О, значит, это я во всём виноват? Как любопытно. Сначала ты обижаешься, когда я побеждаю тебя не столько силой, сколько хитростью, а теперь ноешь, что я недостаточно хорош для тебя. Чудесно. — Мукуро уже откровенно бесится и ждёт, когда Кёя достанет оружие, но он почему-то сохраняет спокойствие. — Вот и поговорили.

Мукуро резко вскакивает с постели, уже даже не стараясь прятать эмоции, но Кёя перехватывает его руку и тянет на себя, усаживая на свои колени.

— Даже если я перееду в Италию, наши встречи не станут происходить чаще. И мне никак не удаётся организовать время с тобой так, чтобы удовлетворить все потребности. Если у тебя есть варианты, я не откажусь от… помощи, — почти шепчет Кёя, не отпуская Мукуро и не ослабляя хватку. Он хмурится, раздражённый собственными сомнениями и неуверенностью. И это только выглядит мило. Мукуро бесится сильнее, но спор не продолжает, ощущая спиной холодный взгляд Малоккьо. Он прикрывает правый глаз и тяжело вздыхает.

— Я подумаю, что с этим можно сделать, но ничего не обещаю, — ровным тоном говорит Мукуро и беспрепятственно поднимается. Кёя смотрит на него с подозрением, собирается что-то сказать, но, как только открывает рот, в дверь стучат.

Мукуро укутывается в одеяло плотнее и впускает в номер запыхавшегося и стремительно краснеющего от открывшегося ему вида Джудо. Кёя даже не думает прикрыться и лишь хмыкает, оглядев гостя с ног до головы.

— А ты быстро, — удивляется Мукуро, отбирая у Джудо бумажные пакеты с одеждой и тут же рассматривая их содержимое. — Неплохо. Эти джинсы даже не драные. И цвета нормальные. Можешь ведь, когда хочешь. Хороший мальчик, ку-фу-фу.

Джудо скептично выгибает бровь на такую несвойственную Мукуро щедрость.

— А по головке не погладишь? — дерзко усмехается он, старательно делая вид, что не замечает Кёю и россыпи красноречивых следов на его теле.

— По головке тебя твоя шлюха погладит, если ты ей достаточно заплатишь, — скалится Мукуро. — Что там с рабочими? Всё уладил?

— Вроде того. Сейчас у них священное время обеда. Эй, босс, ты с лестницы навернулся? — Джудо не сразу понимает, что брякнул, осознание приходит к нему вместе со страхом. — Кхм, видимо, жарко вчера в «Бычьем сердце» было, да? Раз вы оба такие побитые…

— Джудо, иди работай. И дальнейшие обсуждения дел будут проходить исключительно по телефону. Ради твоего же блага, уверяю.

Мукуро сохраняет видимое спокойствие, но внутри у него всё клокочет от гнева. Джудо, к его счастью, не пререкается и практически молча покидает номер.

— У меня есть запасная одежда в машине, — замечает Кёя, когда Мукуро кидает ему один из пакетов.

— Мне плевать, — сухо отвечает Мукуро и удаляется в ванную. Это не побег, а вынужденная пауза. Его откровенно штормит.

***

Когда Мукуро выходит из ванной одетый и собранный, в комнате пусто. На постели белеет листок с двумя красиво выведенными словами: «Скоро буду». Мукуро тоже не задерживается в четырёх стенах, а возвращается ближе к ночи. Не один.

Он пропускает вперёд худенькую, даже тоненькую девушку с копной светлых волос, галантно распахнув дверь. Девушка расслаблена и весела — не каждый день её клиентом становится красивый, молодой и богатый мужчина. Всю дорогу к отелю она что-то щебечет, какие-то глупости, до которых Мукуро нет никакого дела, жмётся к нему, провоцируя. Но стоит ей переступить порог номера, как всё веселье куда-то пропадает. Кёя испепеляет её взглядом, стискивает челюсти, сдерживая гнев.

— Эй, мы так не договаривались, — возмущённо лопочет девушка. — С групповушками не ко мне…

Она осекается от грубого прикосновения к бедру. Мукуро приобнимает её со спины, задирая и так коротенькое платье. Кёя хмурится, сжимает кулаки.

— Всё в порядке, милая, не бойся, — чуть нагнувшись, шепчет Мукуро ей на ухо. Серьги Тумана отзываются мелодичным перезвоном, и от них исходят ниточки пламени, постепенно окутывая девушку с головы до ног. Проститутка послушно садится на стул и глупо улыбается. Мукуро заботливо поправляет сползшую с её плеча бретельку платья и поднимает на Кёю совершенно невинный взгляд.

— Что удумал? — нарочито равнодушно спрашивает Кёя. Только теперь Мукуро замечает скромный ужин на низком столике у кровати. Бутылка красного вина, пара остывших стейков, даже плитка шоколада… Мукуро раздосадованно кривится.

— Один маленький эксперимент. Это важно. — Мукуро подходит к Кёе вплотную и обхватывает ладонями его лицо. Он не улыбается, не позволяя усомниться в серьёзности своих намерений. — И мне очень нужно твоё присутствие.

На мгновение Мукуро теряется в серой бездне его глаз и выдаёт волнение лёгкой дрожью. Кёя убирает его руки, но притягивает за пояс ближе, почти соприкасаясь губами.

— Выкладывай. И учти, если мне что-то не понравится… — Он не договаривает, но смертельная угроза и так звенит в тишине. Мукуро нервно сглатывает, вспоминая, почему выбрал этого человека, и целомудренно целует его в уголок губ. Девушка на стуле болезненно стонет, будто ей снится кошмар. Впрочем, примерно так оно и есть.

— У меня возникли некоторые проблемы с подчинением чужого сознания. Хочу кое-что проверить. Не беспокойся, это не займёт много времени.

— Проблемы, — медленно повторяет Кёя, щурясь с ещё большим недоверием. — И насколько всё плохо?

— Возможно, я не вернусь в своё тело. И мне придётся до конца жизни пробыть пышногрудой блондинкой. Это тебя расстроит?

Кёя заметно расслабляется и, сложив руки на груди, закатывает глаза, говоря своим видом: _«как же ты иногда бесишь, Рокудо»_. Мукуро воспринимает это как разрешение и достаёт трезубец, чтобы невесомо провести одним из лезвий над левой ключицей проститутки. Выступают ярко-алые капельки, пачкая и впитываясь в древний металл, вкусивший уже целые реки крови. Девушка шумно дышит. В её остекленевших глазах нет ничего, кроме безграничного подчинения, окутанного туманной дымкой. Мукуро ложится на постель — ему не хочется ушибиться о что-нибудь, потеряв контроль.

Глубокие синие реки прожигают кожу на плечах, распространяя свои витиеватые узоры. Мукуро приходится совершить над собой титаническое усилие, чтобы не показать боль Кёе, который, конечно же, внимательно следит за происходящим. Перенестись по рекам в сознание проститутки, подчинить его себе и сломать волю удаётся до смешного легко — никакого сопротивления запуганная девушка не оказывает. Мукуро оглядывает комнату светло-зелёными глазами — скромный номер отеля, совершенно неподходящий двум хладнокровным убийцам. Некоторую неприязнь вызывает собственное тело — почти безжизненное, балансирующее на грани. Без поддержки надолго отлучаться из него нельзя, поэтому Мукуро переводит взгляд к окну, на Кёю. В нём ещё теплится надежда ровно до того момента, когда он явственно видит даже не своими глазами сгущающуюся тьму вокруг Кёи. Мукуро встаёт и на негнущихся ногах подходит к нему. Кёя не скрывает отвращения и отстраняется, не позволяя к себе прикоснуться.

Мукуро тоскливо.

Мукуро уже готов попрощаться навсегда — он знает, что с этим лучше не тянуть. Глазам вдруг становится горячо и мокро — по напудренным щекам катятся слёзы, и они настолько поражают Мукуро, что он опасно медлит, будто бы растерявшись.

— Что ты делаешь, Рокудо? — звучит строгий голос словно сквозь толщу воды, чем практически спасает Мукуро жизнь. Его тело чуть не впало в кому, а сознание чуть не осталось в этой блондинке, не любящей групповой секс.

Резкое возвращение вызывает ещё большую боль, и её уже скрыть не получается. Мукуро ругается сквозь зубы, переживая огненную пульсацию в руках и давление на виски. Он жмурится с силой, до цветных пятен. И, когда боль отступает, с удивлением обнаруживает перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Кёи.

— Всё ещё не хочешь объяснить мне?

Мукуро качает головой и вымученно улыбается.

— Всё в порядке. — Он садится на постели и замечает лежащую на полу девушку. — Сделай одолжение, отвези её в какое-нибудь людное, но приличное место, и оставь там. Она очнётся минут через тридцать, и лучше, если это произойдёт подальше отсюда.

Кёя почему-то не возражает и делает всё, как его просит Мукуро. Он даже не высказывает ничего по поводу несостоявшегося ужина, не вспоминает утреннюю перебранку, лишь взваливает девушку себе на плечо и покидает номер.

Мукуро одиноко. Он долго умывается ледяной водой, надеясь вернуть трезвость мышления. Боль исчезла так же резко, как и появилась, но тоска… тоска никуда не девается и в тёмной комнате, пропитанной тяжёлым парфюмом и запахом сырой земли, стискивает по рукам и ногам не хуже Облачных наручников — тех, что с шипами вовнутрь.

За стенами копошатся соседи и бесят Мукуро лишь тем, что вообще смеют жить — дышать, двигаться, издавать звуки. В Мукуро просыпается затаившаяся глубоко внутри лютая ненависть к людям — ко всем, не только мафиозо. Но он контролирует себя и ядовитые волны пламени Тумана. Впереди ещё много дел, нельзя тратить силу и время на такую ерунду. На тумбе насмешливо поблескивает малиновым Малоккьо, словно подмигивая. Положив кольцо во внутренний карман куртки, Мукуро окидывает взглядом остывший ужин и уходит. Он никогда не оставляет записок, потому что не хочет обещать, что вернётся.

> _Will you take my hand  
>  Will you take my hand  
> Will you take my hand down to the waters edge  
> Where every sin has been washed away_

Несмотря на поздний час, в пиццерии шумно. В первую минуту пребывания здесь запах еды соблазнительно дразнит голодный желудок, но чуть позже, когда Хибари усаживает проститутку за дальний столик, его желудок просто молит о пощаде. Хибари тошнит до лёгкого головокружения, но уходить он не спешит. До пробуждения девушки есть ещё минут десять, и он намеревается провести их с ней, чтобы убедиться в её безопасности. Почему-то это беспокоит Хибари.

Всё то, что сделал Мукуро в отеле, выглядело слишком странно. Хибари не первый раз наблюдал за тем, как Мукуро перемещает своё сознание в чужое тело, но раньше это происходило под чутким руководством Верде или хотя бы Докуро. Хибари никогда не задумывался над тонкостями этого ритуала, но сегодня, сидя в вонючей забегаловке, он понимает, что чуть не потерял Мукуро. Этот идиот… как же он бесит.

Бесит, когда исчезает внезапно и где-то пропадает месяцами. Бесит, когда при встрече целует так, будто ничего и не произошло, будто так и надо. Бесит, когда учит жизни и в то же время сам ведёт себя беспечно донельзя. Мукуро бесит, когда его нет и когда он рядом; когда жив и когда умрёт тоже выбесит до белого каления. Хибари давно уже не борется с этими чувствами, принимая их как что-то обыденное и правильное — чувства к Рокудо внесены в список дозволенного.

Проститутка немного заваливается вбок, веки её дрожат, а с губ слетает тихий стон. Даже представлять не хочется, что творится в её голове. Посмотрев на часы, Хибари подходит к кассе и покупает газировку со льдом и какой-то шоколадный десерт, оставляет всё это на столике перед девушкой, поправляет её, создавая впечатление, что она просто расслабленно сидит на диване и смотрит в окно — отдалённое место плохо освещено, так что если не подойти вплотную, то и не заподозришь неладное. Хибари не волнуется, что его лицо попадёт на записи камер видеонаблюдения, если они вообще здесь имеются, или кто-то из сотрудников запомнит. В конце концов, сегодня он не сделал ничего противозаконного, и возвращается он в отель с некоторым облегчением. Его всегда тяготит присутствие посторонних, когда Мукуро рядом — подсознательно стремится остаться наедине, чтобы испытать особенные чувства, показывать которые кому-то ещё Хибари претит. Мукуро в этом плане более раскрепощён, чем тоже неимоверно бесит.

В номере ожидаемо пусто. Нет, Хибари и не надеялся особо, ведь задуманное Мукуро сделано, вопросы решены, и оставаться в городе причин у него нет, но всё-таки… Из всех трёх желаний, что вызывает Мукуро — потрахаться, подраться, придушить голыми руками — Хибари испытывает сейчас именно последнее. Он кидает ключ с пластиковой биркой на тумбу и ударом ноги переворачивает столик на низких ножках. Звенит посуда, бутылка вина с грохотом закатывается под кровать, еда живописно рассыпается по полу. Хибари опускается на постель, смятое одеяло на которой ещё хранит смесь знакомых, родных запахов.

Интуиция подаёт пока слабые сигналы тревоги — каким бы прожжённым обманщиком Мукуро ни был, Хибари умеет если не стропроцентно распознавать его ложь, то хотя бы прислушиваться к интуиции и трезво оценивать ситуацию. И никакая близость его не ослепит и инстинкты не заглушит.

Он думает о слезах на щеках проститутки, о каплях дождя на прохладной коже, о тенях под разноцветными глазами. И о кольце с тусклым округлым камнем, что пролежало весь день на тумбе рядом с кроватью — кажется, даже на том же месте, где сейчас лежит ключ.

От бесцельных размышлений Хибари отвлекает жужжание телефона в кармане брюк. К сожалению, на экране высвечивается имя официального консильери, а не серого кардинала Вонголы. И Хибари замирает в нерешительности, сомневаясь, стоит ли вообще отвечать. Последняя встреча с Реборном прошла в довольно напряжённой обстановке из-за наблюдавшего за ними Савады и дурного поведения Мукуро.

— Слушаю, — всё-таки отвечает Хибари, перевернувшись на бок.

— Ты один? — спрашивает Реборн приглушённо, будто прикрывая рот ладонью.

— Да. — В этом одиноком «да» целая трагедия длиною в жизнь.

— Нужно встретиться. Вернёшься на Сицилию?

На заднем фоне слышится какое-то копошение и до смешного знакомый голос, сонно зовущий Реборна.

— Не хочу, — морщится Хибари не из желания поторговаться. Его тянет домой, в Намимори, где всё подчиняется его правилам.

— Это важно, — настаивает Реборн. — Чрезвычайно.

— Думаешь, мне не плевать?

До смешного знакомый голос издаёт какой-то болезненный и полный обиды вскрик, шипит по-кошачьи. Хибари эта возня порядком поднадоедает.

— У меня в заложниках твой босс, — хитро-хитро говорит Реборн и в глазах у него наверняка загораются язычки адского пламени — почти как у Мукуро.

— И что? Предлагаешь мне присоединиться? — ухмыляется Хибари.

— А Рокудо тебе разрешит?

Что ж, справедливо. С Реборном лучше не шутить, когда он не в настроении, ответит так, что мало не покажется. Хибари поднимается с постели и, аккуратно переступая через несостоявшийся ужин, садится на широкий подоконник. На парковке никого. Никто не проходит там уверенной, безумно сексуальной походкой со шлейфом чужих страданий и поломанных жизней за спиной. Такое одиночество Хибари не нравится — оно какое-то неправильное, чужое. Давит на грудь камнем.

— Буду завтра днём, — вздыхает Хибари.

— Утром, — невозмутимо поправляет его Реборн. — И сразу ко мне в кабинет.

— К Саваде, ты хочешь сказать?

Реборн усмехается и завершает звонок, добившись своего. Даже спустя столько лет он оказывает влияние на Хибари так, что тот не испытывает дискомфорт. Опять же — почти как чёртов Мукуро. Их схожесть напрягает, и Хибари невольно задумывается, какие бы отношения у него были с Реборном, представляет его в качестве своего любовника и, к счастью, ничего особенного не испытывает. Как разовое развлечение — ещё может быть, но семь лет они бы точно не продержались. И дело не в характерах, а в интересах. А ещё Реборн не способен на искренность вообще, так что Саваде придётся с ним ой как несладко.

Мукуро — это постоянное непостоянство, гремучая смесь самого отвратительного и самого прекрасного. Он не оставляет равнодушным к себе никогда, стабильно заставляя испытывать к себе сильнейшие чувства — злость, похоть и доверие. И Хибари надеется, что эти чувства взаимны. И что Мукуро вернётся к нему в любом случае, что бы ни случилось, даже из самых глубин Ада.

***

Дисциплинарный комитет — это единственная организация в Намимори, контролирующая жизнь в городе. Даже полиция не обладает такими полномочиями, хотя и в местном отделении есть свои люди. Жители города могут быть уверенными в своей безопасности, а случись что — рассчитывать на справедливость. И каждый лавочник на торговой улице, владелец каждой забегаловки платит дань Комитету за свою защиту, а один лишь вид главы Комитета, Хибари Кёи, заставляет склонять головы всех, кто хотя бы слышал о нём. Намимори находится под его личной опекой, просто потому что Хибари любит этот город. И даже жалуясь на скуку, он тоскует по тихим улочкам, зданиям с многолетней историей, ухоженным паркам, где водится множество любопытных птиц.

В отличие от Намимори, Сицилия Хибари не нравится. И переезжать в самое сердце итальянской мафии у него нет ни малейшего желания, даже если бы ему пообещали ежедневные спарринги с Реборном, Рокудо, Каваллоне, Савадой и всей Варией одновременно. Это солнечное место отталкивает. Даже после всех поездок сюда Хибари так и не обрёл воспоминаний, связывающих его с Сицилией. Возможно, конечно, стоит уделять больше внимания именно острову, а не его обитателям, но времени и так катастрофически не хватает.

У главной виллы Хибари встречает усиленная охрана, и они даже обладают достаточной наглостью, чтобы потребовать доказательство принадлежности к Семье. Мужчины в чёрных костюмах немногословны и вооружены до зубов, но серьёзных противников из себя не представляют. Хибари приходит к мудрому решению помиловать их, чтобы не создавать лишний шум.

В особняке царит какая-то напряжённая атмосфера. Даже служанки не показываются, хотя обычно кто-то всегда выходит встречать гостей. И стоящие у лестницы вазы с засохшими цветами тоже красноречиво говорят о происходящем в доме. Савада отправил непричастных людей подальше, чтобы не подставить их случайно. Может, это просто паранойя. Кому взбредёт в голову нападать на резиденцию босса Вонголы? Но, учитывая историю с Марчелло и недавнее поведение Мукуро, Хибари ничему не удивился бы.

Реборн уже ждёт в кабинете, расслабленно устроившись в кресле боссы и закинув ноги на стол. Его неизменная шляпа надвинута на лицо, создавая впечатление, будто он безмятежно спит, но это не так — Хибари кожей ощущает тяжёлый взгляд словно из бездны.

— Всё-таки один, — задумчиво произносит Реборн, не меняя позы.

— Какие-то проблемы с Рокудо? — на всякий случай спрашивает Хибари, опустившись на многострадальный диванчик. В воздухе витает запах сигарет Гокудеры и крепкого кофе.

— С ним всегда какие-то проблемы, — усмехается Реборн, и Хибари тоже не удерживается от улыбки. — Но сейчас дело не в нём. За последние сутки на Тсуну покушались дважды.

— Вао. У вас тут как обычно весело. И с чего же этим самоубийцам понадобились путёвки в Ад? Ты ведь обошёлся с ними по заслугам?

Досадливо цокнув языком, Реборн приподнимает голову — от затаившейся ярости в его глазах даже Хибари становится не по себе.

— Они действительно покончили с собой. До того, как мне удалось добраться до них. Тсуне зачем-то понадобилось взять их живьём. Глупый ребёнок.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что этот глупый ребёнок собирался мучить своих незадачливых убийц до тех пор, пока от них мокрого места не осталось бы. — Реборн на это ничего не отвечает, лишь сердито поджимает губы. — Зверёк наточил зубки и наслаждается вседозволенностью, не забывая иногда надевать маску святоши. Его кровожадность — это следствие многолетней обиды на судьбу. И на тебя в частности.

— Довольно. Я позвал тебя не для того, чтобы обсуждать Тсуну, хотя доля вины лежит и на нём. И на его, как ты выразился, кровожадности. Подосланные киллеры вряд ли рассчитывали на успех, они прощупывали почву.

— И подогревали твою паранойю. Саваду предупреждают и, по всей видимости, делают это в последний раз. Кому он перешёл дорогу? — Среди всего огромного списка Хибари выделяет одну фамилию и без помощи Реборна. Даже после полного уничтожения среди Марчелло могли остаться выжившие, жаждущие мести, но Хибари опрометчиво упускает из вида одну важную деталь.

— Чтобы проникнуть на виллу, нужно обойти сотни ловушек, множество проверок. Все визиты записываются на камеры, и даже иллюзионисту тут придётся непросто. Это не говоря уже о вооружённом нападении у меня под носом. И нет никого, кто способен на столь дерзкое сопротивление. Я считаю, что это нечто личное. Сугубо семейное.

— Намекаешь на крысу?.. Мукуро упоминал об этом, но… Всё близкое окружение Савады предано ему до тошноты. Кто посмеет?

— Времена меняются, Хибари, — мрачно говорит Реборн и называет имя главного подозреваемого. У Хибари холодеет в груди.

> _Carry me  
>  Carry me  
> But you take, take, it's never enough  
> You just take, take, it's never enough  
> You just take, take every part of me  
> All of me_

Шёлковая лента приятно холодит кожу, скользя по запястью, оплетая его и прижимая к подлокотнику кресла. Череда плавных движений прерывается одним резким — первый узелок едва ощущается. И снова длинные пальцы проворно колдуют над лентой, и та превращается в аккуратный бант. То же самое приключается и со второй рукой. Эту непрочную, нежную связь легко разрушить, но совершенно бессмысленно. Хибари остаётся на месте, завороженно наблюдает за действиями Мукуро и не разрывает зрительный контакт, будто пытаясь найти в разноцветных глазах ответы на все вопросы бытия — они ведь непременно должны быть там, нужно только посмотреть под правильным углом.

Они снова в отеле, только на этот раз заведение претендует на звание самого злачного на острове. Обшарпанные стены с подтёками, вонь, чьи-то визги за стенкой… В маленькой комнатке практически нет света, кроме светящей красным настольной лампы. Хибари не обращает внимание на отвратительные условия, абстрагируется и сосредотачивается на Мукуро. Он даже то и дело затаивает дыхание, подвисает, будто бы само время останавливает свой ход. По телу мягкими волнами проходится предвкушение — Хибари даже не понимает, что его ждёт, и всё равно волнуется.

На губах Мукуро — лёгкая улыбка. Он одет в одну лишь рубашку, соблазнительно приоткрывающую бёдра, и совсем не брезгует ступать по полу босыми ногами. От Мукуро исходит будоражащий пряный запах опасности с нотками болезненного возбуждения. Хибари сглатывает вязкую слюну, задержав взгляд на выпирающих ключицах и тонкой шее — кажется, что сломать их проще некуда, но это впечатление обманчиво. Мукуро до грешного красив, и красота его смертоносна. Она отравляет, подчиняет, сводит с ума, а у Хибари к ней не просто иммунитет, у него зависимость, бороться с которой он ни за что не станет, словно это не какой-то наркотик, а сам воздух.

Мукуро забирается на постель, встаёт на коленях у самого края, прямо перед Хибари. Медленно облизывает губы, собирает распущенные волосы и перекладывает их на правое плечо, оголяя шею с левой стороны, словно приглашая. Но Хибари даже пошевелиться не смеет. Сегодня ему разрешают только смотреть, и он жадно ловит всё, что ему показывают, по-мазохистски наслаждается каждым моментом.

Из-за красного света кажется, будто кожа Мукуро покрыта тонким полупрозрачным слоем крови и что на вкус она непременно пьяняще-сладкая. Мукуро насмешливо щурится, безоговорочно угадывая, что творится в голове у Хибари. Он проводит ладонью по середине груди, расстёгивает часть пуговиц, и насмешка сменяется вожделением.

Ладонь спускается ниже, оглаживает плоский живот, скрытый чертовски дорогой тканью. Язык снова проскальзывает между чувственных губ, ненадолго делая их влажными. Хибари невольно сжимает челюсти крепче, представив какой Мукуро сейчас горячий и податливый. Хочется притронуться, но пока ещё есть силы сопротивляться этому желанию — их становится всё меньше и меньше с каждой невесомой лаской. Мукуро едва слышно вздыхает, прикрывает на несколько секунд глаза, забравшись рукой под рубашку. Нежно поглаживает внутреннюю сторону бёдер, берёт в ладонь мошонку, слегка покачивает на весу и отпускает, снова поднимаясь к животу. Напряжённый, слегка подрагивающий член он пока игнорирует.

От его плавных, неторопливых движений у Хибари бегут мурашки по коже, в паху зарождается ноющее тепло. Мукуро закусывает краешек нижней губы, хмурится, раздвигая ноги шире, почти садясь на постель, покачивает бёдрами, ведя пальцами от впалого пупка к основанию члена. Беззвучно стонет, прикасаясь наконец к твёрдому изнывающему стволу, и Хибари едва не повторяет за ним, приоткрыв рот. Тело тяжелеет, по нему распространяется пульсация словно второе сердце. Обхватив член, Мукуро уверенно двигает рукой, обнажает головку — влажную и блестящую от смазки. Член у Мукуро идеальный, как и весь он сам. Достаточно длинный и не слишком толстый, не изогнутый, обвитый крупными венами. Только головка излишне чувствительная, из-за чего он предпочитает позицию нижнего — наоборот у них тоже случается, в особенном настроении.

Хибари безуспешно пытается отвлечься — все мысли всё равно прикованы к изящной кисти, то надрачивающей ствол, то медленно массирующей самый кончик. Подушечкой указательного пальца Мукуро играется с вязкой капелькой смазки, но во взгляде его ни намёка на озорство, только лихорадочный блеск и что-то незнакомое, вызывающее у Хибари смешанные чувства — на грани беспокойства и неприязни. И это нужно игнорировать, не замечать. Вдыхать терпкий болотный запах и позволять вести себя — Хибари вообще не понимает, что на Мукуро нашло и каковы правила затеянной им игры, поэтому следует им скорее интуитивно.

Уши словно закладывает, блокируя посторонние звуки за стенами. Только шумные, рваные вздохи и мерное поскрипывание кровати. Мукуро раскачивается, толкается в плотно сжатый кулак, покусывает пальцы свободной руки. На его лице нет лишних эмоций, нет дешёвой пошлости. Он исступлённо дрочит себе, а Хибари кажется, что на самом деле Мукуро вытворяет что-то безумное с его телом. Хибари всё ещё сохраняет неподвижность, его запястья привязаны к подлокотнику кресла, но внутри… всё движется в такт Мукуро. Этот ритм ускоряется, проникает глубже, чуть ли не пронзая насквозь. На мгновение Хибари подозревает Туман — что Мукуро дурит его какими-то извращёнными иллюзиями. Но Туман ни при чём — просто Мукуро исхитряется трахать не прикасаясь, и Хибари не имеет ничего против.

Мукуро закидывает голову назад. Его грудь вздымается часто-часто, кулак на члене сжимается сильнее — Мукуро тоже нравится, когда удовольствие приправлено щепоткой боли. Резкие быстрые толчки. Приоткрытые влажные губы. Капельки пота на висках. Твёрдые вершинки сосков, виднеющиеся сквозь рубашку. Россыпь старых шрамов на загорелой коже. В память врезаются мелкие детали, складываясь в какую-то безумную картину и распадаясь в прах в тот момент, когда Мукуро кончает. Бесшумно, содрогаясь всем телом. Он пару раз толкается в кулак и расслабленно оседает на постель. Смотрит из-под ресниц то ли на Хибари, то ли в пустоту. Чуть отдышавшись, он облизывает перепачканные пальцы и слегка виновато улыбается, увидев капли своей спермы на брюках Хибари — самого же Хибари это ничуть не смущает. У него в голове хаос, все мысли словно превратились в какое-то однообразное желе. Вот что значит — трахнуть в мозг, а не игры на нервах и поиски граней терпения.

Нараставшее удовольствие резко отступает, оставляя за собой горькое послевкусие. Хибари не обижается, когда Мукуро без слов уходит в ванную, так и не отвязав его от подлокотников. Походка у него неуклюжая — мышцы плохо слушаются и дыхание всё ещё неровное. Хибари откидывается на спинку кресла. Сердце отбивает какой-то нереальный ритм, как во время хорошей драки. В паху всё ещё жарко, но он упрямо отгоняет это ощущение — знает, что сегодня ему больше ничего не перепадёт, ведь времени почти нет.

С шумом воды в душевой возвращаются и остальные звуки. Где-то внизу раздаются приглушённые выстрелы и грязная итальянская ругань, ревёт женщина, умоляя не трогать её. Тяжёлые шаги нескольких человек — троих — на лестнице. Хибари прикрывает глаза и шестым чувством видит, как бегут к их номеру разъярённые итальянцы, профессиональные киллеры, которым сегодня суждено облажаться. У них в руках обычное оружие — чтобы скрыть причастность высших кругов мафии, обладающих секретами использования Пламени.

Хибари открывает глаза ровно в тот момент, когда за дверью отчётливо слышатся голоса. Он не достаёт оружие и даже не собирается ничего делать, просто ждёт. Дверь выбивают одним мощным ударом, и в проёме показываются три фигуры — две мужские и одна женская. Они направляют пистолеты прямо на Хибари — одна секунда, и всё будет кончено. Хибари кровожадно улыбается в лицо смерти, вводя своих убийц в ступор на доли секунды. И этого хватает, чтобы подорвать их бдительность. Одна вспышка оранжевого Пламени сметает фигуры, словно кегли в боулинге. Мёртвые тела падают в паре шагов от кресла, и шум воды в ванной затихает.

— Эффектное появление, — усмехается Хибари. Савада смотрит на него гневно и негодующе, а Гокудера брезгливо морщит нос. — У Рокудо научился?

— А ты ревнуешь? — спрашивает вовремя появившийся в комнате Мукуро. Он аккуратно переступает через свежие трупы, учтиво улыбается Саваде и присаживается на колени Хибари. — Что? Я выбрал самое чистое здесь место.

Сейчас-то он почти полностью одет, только не до конца застёгнутая рубашка липнет к влажной коже и с волос капает. Будто и не было той демонстративной дрочки на постели, будто не ходил голыми ногами по грязному полу. Будто не замечает подсыхающих белесых пятен на брюках Хибари, усевшись на них. Или прикрыв от посторонних взглядов?.. Хибари всё равно не злится и приобнимает Мукуро за пояс, высвободив из шёлкового плена одну руку, а другой Мукуро занимается сам.

— Даже знать не хочу, чем вы тут занимались, пока эти уроды зачищали здание, — злобно говорит Гокудера. У него в пальцах дымится сигарета, рискуя подорвать здесь всё к чертям, учитывая количество динамита, которое этот идиот таскает с собой.

— А я хочу знать, чем занимались вы в этот момент, — парирует Мукуро. — Уверен, в отеле на первом этаже уж точно никого в живых не осталось. Вы специально ждали, когда они доберутся сюда?

Гокудера изображает гримасу ненависти, рот кривится, но не издаёт ни звука — он ведь всего лишь исполнял приказы. Савада сказал сидеть тихо — Гокудера будет сидеть тихо. Вот и сейчас Савада делает жест рукой, приказывая помолчать, и Гокудере нет иного выхода, кроме как подчиниться.

— Это уже не имеет значения, — произносит Савада и склоняется над одним из нападавших. Снимает капюшон с женщины и заглядывает ей в лицо. Небесное пламя вспыхивает у него во лбу, а Мукуро смеётся в голос, сильнее прижимаясь к Хибари и обнимая его за шею.

— Ну, и каково тебе сейчас, Савада Тсунаёши? Что ты чувствуешь, убедившись в том, что тебя хочет убить собственный отец? Теперь ты чуть больше понимаешь меня… — Мукуро переходит на вкрадчивый шёпот, чтобы стоящий в дверях Гокудера не разобрал его слов. Зато разбирает Хибари и будто бы невзначай, всего на мгновение касается губами его шеи.

Лицо Орегано, первой помощницы Иемитсу, покрывается волдырями под перчаткой Савады. По комнате распространяется неприятный запах. На поверку двое других убийц тоже оказываются людьми CEDEF, что в полной мере доказывает теорию Реборна.

После того разговора на сицилийской вилле покушения на Саваду прекратились, зато по дороге в аэропорт Хибари обнаружил за собой слежку, а чуть позже ему поступило заманчивое предложение от «доброжелателя» — устранить действующего Десятого босса Вонголы и участвовать в формировании Одиннадцатого поколения. Иемитсу осознал, какое чудовище вырастил, и сначала способствовал развитию конкуренции в виде Марчелло, а потом не нашёл иного способа решить проблему, кроме как устранить сына.

Хибари после некоторых раздумий согласился на предложение Иемитсу и скормил ему информацию о том, когда и где появится с Савадой без вездесущего Реборна, портившего всё. Конечно же, роль Савады сыграл Мукуро под слоем искусных иллюзий, даже Хибари на секунду поверил. А Иемитсу тем более повёлся, но хотя бы не полез в отель сам, отправил своих лучших людей. В любом случае, его судьба решена. Пламя Ярости, почти как у Занзаса, в глазах зверька не даёт в этом усомниться.

Ощущение чужих мокрых волос на плече заставляет вздрогнуть, когда Мукуро лезет целоваться. Хибари хочется отвечать ему, и сопротивляется он вяло, не желая демонстрировать свою нежность Саваде и уж тем более Гокудере — последнего и так уже чуть ли не тошнит.

— Вы тут потрахайтесь ещё, — ворчит Гокудера. Мукуро усмехается в поцелуй, но сдерживается от ответной реплики. С него станется рассказать, как, в каких обстоятельствах и позах они занимаются сексом. Не из охоты поделиться подробностями их отношений, а просто чтобы позлить Гокудеру. — Извращенцы долбаные.

— Хаято, заткнись, — резко обрывает его Савада. И Гокудера, потупив взгляд, выходит в коридор. — Мукуро, я могу рассчитывать на тебя? Нельзя, чтобы о случившемся здесь кто-то узнал.

— Я в могильщики не нанимался, — обижается Мукуро. — Если хочешь уничтожить своих врагов — уничтожай. Не оказывай им почестей. Сжигай, растирай в пыль. И забывай навсегда. Помни только о пережитых боях, а не повергнутых противниках.

— Тогда выметайтесь отсюда, — хмурится Савада. Его до безумия бесит снисходительная улыбка Мукуро, наверное, он просто мечтает собственноручно стереть именно её.

Мукуро встаёт и треплет Саваду по макушке, ничуть не боясь попасть под рвущееся гневное пламя, склоняется и что-то шепчет ему на ухо — судя по смущению босса, речь идёт о Реборне.

Они необычайно послушно подчиняются и покидают номер. Пусть босс делает своё дело, берёт на себя ответственность. Мукуро доволен таким раскладом и действиями Савады, а Хибари снова игнорирует. Все те показательные поцелуи, объятия… Хибари чувствует себя использованным и больше не нужным. Когда они спускаются на первый этаж, где-то наверху занимается пожар. Вокруг Савады всегда много огня, да он сам — воплощение всепожирающего пламени.

В холле за стойкой виднеется труп управляющего, вся стена заляпана красным. Хибари грубо толкает Мукуро к стойке и обхватывает ладонью его шею, надавливая с ощутимой угрозой, но недостаточно, чтобы перекрыть воздух.

— И что намереваешься делать дальше? — спрашивает он, медленно проговаривая каждое слово.

— На какой промежуток времени озвучить планы? День, неделя, месяц… вечность? — Мукуро коротко смеётся Хибари прямо в губы. Дразнит. — Мне нужно увидеться с моей малышкой. Хочешь поехать со мной? Это недалеко, в соседнем городе.

— Тебе просто нужен водитель. Почему бы не сесть за руль самому?

— Потому что это хлопотно? Потому что меня заводит, когда за рулём именно ты? — Он нежно гладит Хибари по щеке, проводит кончиками пальцев по нижней губе. И шепчет почти беззвучно: — Пожалуйста, Кёя.

Это нечестно. Мукуро снова давит на болевые точки, чтобы достигнуть желаемого. Знает, что Хибари не откажет, если проявить немного зависимости, показать трогательную искренность. Такое несвойственное ему поведение вечно подкупает Хибари. Особенно сейчас, после всего произошедшего в номере.

— Весь завтрашний день проведёшь со мной, — ставит условие Хибари и надавливает на горло сильнее, предотвращая попытку возразить. — Весь день. Со мной. И только попробуй проиграть хоть раз.

Дым доходит до первого этажа, вместе с ним по лестнице спускается Гокудера. Смотрит в их сторону и презрительно фыркает.

— Я слышал, что Ямамото Такеши приезжает на следующей неделе на соревнования в Турине, — кричит ему вдогонку Мукуро и хрипло посмеивается. Гокудера останавливается у входной двери и с размаха ударяет по косяку кулаком. — Придёшь поболеть за него?

— Чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы он тебе глаза выцарапал? Или пулю себе в лоб пустил? — устало вздыхает Хибари, отстраняясь. Гокудере строго-настрого запрещено вступать в перепалки с Мукуро, а последнего это ничуть не смущает.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Хаято такой забавный в своём отчаянии, — разводит руками Мукуро, когда Гокудера вынужденно молча выходит из здания.

— Проблемы с самоконтролем?

Мукуро морщит нос и тянет Хибари за лацкан пиджака.

— Так мы едем или продолжим дышать этой гадостью? Такой романтики — умереть в один день — я не понимаю, если тебе интересно.

Он демонстративно кашляет, хотя дыма в холле не так уж и много, но Хибари согласен — пора. В машине Мукуро кутается в плед, несмотря на тёплую погоду, и откидывает спинку кресла. И, прежде чем лечь, забивает нужный адрес в навигатор — ехать действительно совсем недалеко, на побережье.

— Значит, ты спать будешь, а я за дорогой следить не смыкая глаз?

— Хочешь отменить сделку? Ехать всего-то час, а с твоими скоростными замашками и то меньше, — излишне эмоционально реагирует Мукуро, даже жестикулирует экспрессивно.

Хибари решает промолчать и отомстить ему как-нибудь завтра. Здание отеля уже вовсю занимается пламенем, и из него вырывается мерцающий оранжевым Савада. Словно звезда. _Звезда по имени Полынь._

Минут через пятнадцать пути приходится остановиться и заправиться. Заодно Хибари берёт пару бутылок воды, на удивление неплохой для бензоколонки в глуши бургер и, так уж и быть, плитку шоколада — конечно же самого дорогого из всего ассортимента. Подозрительно приветливая для столь позднего времени суток и вежливая женщина на кассе говорит что-то об уставшем виде Хибари и приличном мотеле неподалёку. Хибари сдержанно отказывается, мотелей ему уже хватило с лихвой. Он настолько сильно скучает по Намимори, что готов наплевать на Мукуро и уехать прямо сейчас, но вместо этого заставляет себя думать о завтрашнем бое и возвращается в машину. Мукуро спит беспокойно. Между бровями — некрасивая складка, губы шевелятся, лоб лихорадочно блестит. Хибари толкает его в предплечье, чуть не рассчитав силу. Резко мотнув головой, Мукуро чуть не ударяется о дверцу.

— Совсем из ума выжил? — шипит он, садясь в кресле и потирая руку.

— Тебе снился кошмар. Мог бы и поблагодарить.

— Я не спал… — Мукуро поправляет подсохшие волосы, пытаясь хотя бы сносно уложить, и заинтересованно смотрит на пакет из минимаркета при заправке.

— О. — Хибари редко становился свидетелем телепатических способностей Мукуро, чаще жертвой, поэтому не распознал их сейчас. — И кому на этот раз мозги промываешь? Тот мальчишка уже одной ногой в психлечебнице.

— Не твоё дело, — агрессивно отвечает Мукуро, но тут же оттаивает, стоит извлечь из пакета шоколад. — Мне нужно связаться с Курому. Эта девчонка… не отвечает. Она вообще заблокировала мне доступ в своё подсознание.

— Расстроен, что больше не нужен ей?

— Расстроен, что не могу свернуть ей шею. Она нужна мне. — Мукуро шелестит обёрткой и вгрызается в плитку прямо так, не утруждая себя разламыванием на кусочки. И правильно — руки и салон чище будут.

Быстро перекусив, Мукуро снова ложится. Теперь Хибари явственнее ощущает присутствие пламени Тумана и чего-то ещё, очень странного, холодного. Он не трогается с места, наблюдает. На этот раз Мукуро возвращается сам и выглядит растерянным.

— Эта идиотка… — выдыхает он. — Она с кем-то трахается. Она игнорирует меня, потому что…

— Прекрати, что за бред. Кому понадобились её кости? — усмехается Хибари скорее не над Докуро, а над реакцией Мукуро.

— У неё третий размер и ноги от ушей. Что? Я дарю ей одежду и нижнее бельё. Как и тебе.

— Может, ты что-то не так понял?

— Я слышал стоны — не болезненные, а полные наслаждения. И ещё она сказала мне: «Не мешай, я занята».

— Просто возмутительно, — подыгрывает Хибари. — Как она смеет игнорировать тебя?

— Смейся-смейся, — ворчит Мукуро, поднимая спинку кресла, и одаривает Хибари выразительным предупреждающим взглядом. — По крайней мере, я убедился в её местоположении. Поехали уже.

Мукуро довольно забавен в этой своей жажде контролировать всё и вся, особенно, когда что-то идёт вразрез с его планами, а убить виновника не может.

Жилище Докуро удаётся найти не с первого раза, приходится поднапрячься, чтобы найти брешь в иллюзии, скрывающий нужный участок. Мукуро помощи не оказывает, но по его прищуру можно играть в «холодно-горячо» и закончить гораздо быстрее, а Хибари всё равно полагается лишь на собственные силы и справляется блестяще. Когда они подъезжают к дому, Мукуро надевает перчатки и даже аплодирует.

Небольшой домик на побережье окружён плодовыми деревьями и аккуратно подстриженными кустами, обнесён каким-то кукольным забором и выкрашен в белые и бледно-фиолетовые оттенки. Территория хорошо освещена. Внутри полно самых разных цветов. Слышен рокот волн. Настоящий девчоночий рай. Хибари даже не думает насмехаться над Докуро, ведь он чувствует всю приложенную к этому месту любовь и как никто понимает. Тоска по Намимори, пусть скучному и тихому, снова колет в груди.

Мукуро взбегает по лестнице и буквально выламывает входную дверь. Удивительно, что у него в руках до сих пор не сверкает трезубец — хотя бы для острастки. Хибари понимает, что он недостаточно зол и вреда ни Докуро, ни её любовнику не причинит, поэтому заходит в дом неспешно, разглядывая убранство. Включает свет.

Внутри довольно уютно и по-японски минималистично. Мебели очень мало, в основном, на кухне, и совсем нет дверей. Вместо них висят кружевные занавески. Чисто и ухоженно. На стенах — фотографии в рамках ещё со школьных времён. На одной из них даже есть случайно попавший в кадр Хибари.

Через несколько секунд после того, как Мукуро поднимается на второй этаж, раздаётся женский крик — не испуганный, а возмущённый. И принадлежит этот голос явно не тихой и скромной Докуро. Хибари становится интересно, и он тоже поднимается наверх.

В спальне горят свечи и пахнет цветами. Рядом с футоном лежит перевёрнутая чашка с виноградом. Ягоды рассыпаны по всему полу. А Мукуро нависает над Докуро, душит её одной рукой — пальцы смыкаются на тонкой девичьей шее. Только Докуро не боится. Она бесстрашно смотрит Мукуро в лицо, стискивая зубы, и ничуть не стесняется ни своей наготы, ни ярких меток на белой коже. Чуть поодаль, у окна, стоит девушка с короткими рыжими волосами — кричала именно она, невоспитанная и меркантильная француженка на побегушках у Мукуро. Теперь она злобно шипит на того, кого безумно любила в юности, готовая рискнуть жизнью и выпустить когти.

— Когда я зову тебя, ты отвечаешь, — говорит Мукуро непривычно низким, глухим голосом, стискивая пальцы крепче. Докуро хрипит, цепляется за его руку, упирается коленкой в его живот, пытаясь оттолкнуть. — Ты моя, была и будешь. Не смей забывать об этом.

М.М — кажется, именно так зовут рыжую — прыгает на Мукуро, толкая изо всех сил, но тщетно. Он даже головы в её сторону не поворачивает. Хибари отвлекается на изящно поджатые пальчики на ногах Докуро и не замечает, что происходит с М.М. Та зажимает себе рот и с затравленным видом отшатывается обратно к окну. Вряд ли Мукуро её ударил, у него ведь хватает способов напугать человека до смерти на расстоянии.

— Приведи себя в порядок и спускайся вниз. Нужно поговорить. Для тебя есть работа. — Наконец Мукуро отстраняется, брезгливо оправляет одежду и выходит из комнаты.

Хибари продолжает молча наблюдать за редким зрелищем — Мукуро срывает маску доброжелательного покровителя перед подчинёнными. Хотя последних неправильно так называть. Это Дисциплинарный комитет — подчинённые. Шестёрки Скалла — подчинённые. Кассирша на заправке. А эти — зависимые. Как и Гокудера Хаято или Вария. У них не босс, а божество, иногда являющее грозный лик и метающее молнии. Божество может как даровать жизнь, так и отнять её. Божеству нельзя не подчиняться. Поэтому Докуро, откашлявшись, ищет сброшенное наспех платье. М.М беззвучно всхлипывает, сжимает кулаки от злости, но не помогает, не сдвигается с места.

Докуро одевается и тушит свечи одну за другой. Перед тем, как покинуть комнату, она поднимает взгляд на Хибари и приветливо улыбается ему, будто и не было той безобразной сцены с её участием. Хибари поправляет ей чёлку, чтобы скрыть пустую правую глазницу, и еле заметно кивает в ответ на улыбку. Ему нравится эта неуклюжая, робкая девчонка, за которой так и тянутся ниточки её кукловода-божества — серебристо-синие, тонкие, как паутинка, но прочные, словно путы судьбы. Хибари и сам подозревает у себя подобные каждый раз, когда Мукуро соизволяет появиться на горизонте. И так же, как Докуро, не спешит от них избавляться.


	5. 5. Forever Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunrise Avenue – Forever yours

> _Shame on you, baby  
>  Forever yours_

Вонгола трепетно относится к своим погибшим подопечным: решаются проблемы с полицией, если таковые имеются, оказывается помощь семьям (порой очень щедро и многие годы после смерти родственника), предоставляются места на лучших кладбищах — их у Вонголы несколько, разделённых по важности захороненных.

Саваду Иемитсу хоронят там же, где покоятся все важные люди Семьи — доны, советники, хранители. Его закапывают в землю в закрытом гробе, чтобы лишний раз не нервировать немногочисленных присутствующих — только тех, кто в курсе обстоятельств и причины смерти советника. Хибари, Мукуро, Реборн, Гокудера и, собственно, босс.

Савада Тсунаёши не пророняет ни слова, пока опускают гроб. Кидает несколько белых лилий. Его плечи мелко трясутся. Ему не страшно и не больно, просто он до сих пор в ярости. Может быть, немного пьян. В конце концов, ведь именно отец виноват во всех его бедах — Савада до сих пор считает так, и за это Хибари хочется его покусать, вытрясти дурь из его больной головы. Но драться на похоронах всё-таки неправильно, да и выбивать дурь из головы Савады должен в первую очередь Реборн, но тот будто бы поощряет и подталкивает, закладывает в щели между воспалёнными извилинами новые дозы. Хибари решает не лезть — ему своего хватает.

Мукуро трётся у фамильного склепа, в тени, будто едва проглядывающее из-за облаков солнце может ему как-то навредить. Погода, конечно, сегодня не балует, но сапоги и пальто явно лишние. Вот только Мукуро действительно зябко — может, заболел. Он кутается в тонкий шарф и прячет руки в карманах, пока рассматривает тиснение на табличке и богатую выделку массивной двери, но внутрь даже не пытается зайти, хотя запертый замок для него не проблема. Он немного напоминает какую-то нечисть вроде вампира у входа в святое место. Хибари ничуть не забавляет подобная ассоциация, и он, поморщившись, отворачивается, оставляя Мукуро наедине со своими тараканами.

Гокудера подходит к Саваде, многозначительно затягивается электронной сигаретой — настоящими мусорить здесь ему бы никто не позволил. Он воодушевлён, потому что ему доверили великую тайну, но достаточно умён, чтобы не толкать сочувственных речей и не пытаться приободрить босса.

Смерть предателя сопровождается молчанием и затаённой, уже увядающей ненавистью. Савада Нана, эта солнечная, сотканная из милосердия и вселенской любви женщина, узнает о гибели мужа позже, когда примерно через неделю в океан рухнет трансантлантический лайнер с Иемитсу на борту — по крайней мере, по документам будет именно так. Хибари не считает это правильным решением, но опять же не вмешивается. Только жалеет, что не присутствовал при казни. После домика на побережье прошло уже пять дней, и всё это время Мукуро был рядом.

Хибари потирает левый бок — ноют рёбра. И голова болит нещадно, ведь всё её содержимое хорошенько переворошили. На этот раз Мукуро не сдерживался и даже перегнул палку. Хибари не жалуется, он давно ждал подобного. Настоящей опасности, дыхания смерти в затылок, ядовитых прикосновений. И никакой передышки в многочисленных слоях Тумана, уровнях безумия. Теперь реальность воспринимается странно и отдалённо, все чувства обострены, а расшатанная паранойя беспрерывно подаёт сигналы — может быть, ложные, но нельзя быть уверенным в полной мере. Особенно, когда причина такого состояния бродит неподалёку и творит какие-то подозрительные вещи.

Мукуро водит голой ладонью по табличке усыпальницы, словно выгравированные буквы расскажут ему больше, чем кому-либо ещё. Хибари не видно, что там написано, наверняка нечто стандартно-трогательное или неприятно-пафосное. Может, просто перечень и так всем известных имён. В общем, ничего примечательного, но что-то же заинтересовало Мукуро? В этой его задумчивой завороженности есть что-то настораживающее. Острым зудом на сгибах локтей возникает желание подойти к нему и за шкирку отволочь к свежей могиле, заставить участвовать в этом унылом представлении, а не делать вид невинной непричастности. Вместо этого Хибари делает несколько шагов вперёд, прочь от склепа и дурного Мукуро, отталкивает в сторону Гокудеру и стискивает пальцами плечо Савады. Не жалея сил, с угрозой причинить серьёзный вред. Савада поднимает на него мутный взгляд. Брови хмурятся, бледные сухие губы едва приоткрываются, чтобы задать вопрос, но не успевают.

— Как поступишь с остатками CEDEF? — шепчет Хибари, склонившись к уху Савады. — Ты до сих пор не решился? Они же выдадут тебя с потрохами.

— Они могут не знать о планах отца, — сипло говорит Савада, недовольный поднятой темой. — Разве что Базиль… Он был там, но успел сбежать. Но с такими ранами он вряд ли долго протянет и точно не станет мстить.

— Глупо полагаться на удачу. Или ты жалеешь его?

— Он сказал, что действует мне во благо. Что спасает меня! — возмущённо воскликнув, Савада прикрывает себе рот подрагивающими пальцами. — Сам же втянул меня во всё это… Знаю, надо идти до конца. Завтра Реборн займётся реорганизацией CEDEF. Кстати, ты…

— Нет, — резко отвечает Хибари на вопрос, который не нужно произносить вслух. Ему и раньше не особо улыбалась перспектива наследования CEDEF в качестве преемника и потомка Алауди, а теперь ещё и репутация организации подмочена предательством, пусть даже о нём и знают единицы, но слухи-то всё равно пойдут.

Савада шумно вздыхает, кивая. Понимает.

Вдруг на парковке раздаётся визг покрышек. Все присутствующие одновременно поворачиваются к воротам, и Хибари уверен, что каждый из них испытывает разное — надежду, страх, интерес. Раздражение в его случае. Гокудера захлёбывается проклятиями, как только прибывший оказывается в поле видимости, обращается к небесам совершенно неприличными выражениями. Проследив за бегущим по аккуратной дорожке между надгробиями Ямамото Такеши, Хибари отпускает Саваду и отходит к склепу. Он ожидает, что скромные похороны превратятся в шумный балаган благодаря этому человеку и, конечно, Гокудере, но ничего подобного не происходит.

Ямамото просто обнимает Саваду крепко, прижимая к себе со всей своей безграничной любовью. Видимо, он не в курсе обстоятельств смерти Иемитсу и пока не замечает немногочисленности провожающих в последний путь. Просто тискает ошеломлённого Саваду своими длинными руками и шепчет ему что-то, улыбаясь криво и болезненно. От его наглости Гокудера замирает и даже затыкается.

— Это ты его позвал? — Хибари тянет Мукуро за рукав пальто и пробирается в его карман, чтобы обхватить ледяную ладонь своей.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — беззаботно улыбается Мукуро и даже не сопротивляется, когда их пальцы сплетаются.

— Да, конечно, — устало кивает Хибари. — Я не должен приписывать тебе все грехи этого мира, а Ямамото Такеши просто прочёл некролог в утренней газете.

— Ты такой очаровательный, когда не споришь со мной. Сразу хочется угостить тебя мороженым или сводить в зоопарк. — Мукуро подходит почти вплотную и невесомо касается губами щеки Хибари.

— Зоопарк? Это там, где ты держишь своих друзей детства? — Мукуро издаёт короткий смешок, прижимаясь лбом к его виску. Горячим и немного влажным. — Ты болен?

— Меня чертовски сложно назвать здоровым. Конкретизируй, пожалуйста.

— У тебя температура повышенная, идиот. Лето на носу, а ты умудрился простудиться. Как это у тебя выходит?

— Как может быть иначе, если в твоих объятиях холодно, — сетует Мукуро, пользуясь тем, что на них не обращают внимания. — Это просто переутомление. В последние дни я почти не спал, из-за тебя, кстати.

Хибари свирепо поджимает губы и выдёргивает руку из его кармана, отстраняясь.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — ядовито повторяет он. Мукуро тихо посмеивается.

Реборн уводит Саваду чуть ли не пинками, Гокудера и Ямамото идут следом, мрачно поглядывая друг на друга. Беспечные, полные энтузиазма мальчишки сгинули, теперь на их местах — взрослые, которые принимают решения и берут на себя ответственность. Эти чёртовы похороны всё-таки вызывают у Хибари спрятанные много лет назад воспоминания о собственном отце.

Тот человек был большим авторитетом, оябуном, но, позарившись на чужое, проявил слабость и проиграл войну. Ему пришлось собственноручно убить жену, двух дочерей и особо приближённых подчинённых. Незадолго до этого он отправил сына в глушь, в Намимори. Известия о гибели клана настигли Хибари, когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать, и тогда он приложил все усилия, чтобы забыть о доме. Вот только в последние годы на его пороге всё чаще появляются люди, называющие себя слугами его отца, предлагают возродить клан, встать во главе. Безумные бродяги. Поначалу Хибари не понимал, чего от него хотят, и просто прогонял их, потом избивал до полусмерти, а последнего, наиболее настырного, убил.

Хибари ненавидит всё, что связывает его с якудза и человеком, не сумевшим защитить своё. А Мукуро периодически предлагает ему набить татуировку на всю спину: «Что-нибудь с цветущей сакурой и жаворонками». Мукуро просто веселится и не пытается причинить боль — скорее, разделить её.

— Опять сбежишь? — спрашивает Хибари нарочито ровным тоном. Тот отель в Асти, проститутку, остывший ужин он так и не простил, и Мукуро об этом знает.

— Разве тебя это когда-либо смущало? Не волнуйся, я всегда рядом. И даже не мечтай от меня избавиться.

Хибари почему-то тоже становится холодно. И мысль о том, чтобы пристегнуть к себе Мукуро наручниками, не кажется такой уж бредовой. Но всё-таки он отпускает.

***

После Сицилии Намимори напоминает какую-то параллельную вселенную. Тут тихо и не пахнет кровью. Совершенно обычные люди занимаются совершенно обычными делами, и если есть у кого-то скелет в шкафу, то это такая несущественная мелочь, что и внимания не стоит. В определённых районах Палермо и выпить утром кофе без оружия не выходят.

Хибари просыпается значительно позже обычного, время близится к обеду. Перелёт и дорога из аэропорта порядком утомили, поэтому он позволяет себе некоторое послабление в режиме. Он даже встаёт не сразу — минут десять слушает заливистое пение Хибёрда. Птица соскучилась. Он тоже.

В последние годы Хибари редко бывает в доме, купленном для него отцом, из-за собственной базы под храмом, но там возмутительно много людей — от своих до вонгольских. Поэтому этой ночью он приезжает сюда, в пустое, почти брошенное место, где царят одиночество и уединение.

Теперь тут не проводятся собрания Комитета, даже Тетсуя, заместитель Хибари, редко осмеливается зайти. Разве что Мукуро — да и то по особенному приглашению, когда хочется побыть только вдвоём и без намерений устроить масштабную драку. На базе всё равно всегда кто-то есть, даже если и на расстоянии в пару сотен метров.

Хибари пребывает в хорошем настроении и даже выпускает Облачного Ежа, Ролла, чтобы побаловать его настоящим молоком, разбавленным пламенем, и погладить по острым, смертоносным иголкам. На этот раз ему удаётся не пораниться, чем Ролл ужасно гордится — обычно, поранив случайно Хибари, ёж чуть не в истерику впадает и очень стыдится своего поведения. Хибари никогда на него не злится.

После завтрака звонит Тетсуя, сообщает об обстановке в городе и каких-то мелких проблемах, которые обещает устранить самостоятельно и в ближайшее время, но Хибари его останавливает. Он давно не напоминал о своей власти, да и развеяться не помешает, поэтому приказывает подготовить всё к своему прибытию. Приняв душ, он обрабатывает уже заживающие раны и меняет повязки, выбирает наиболее закрытую одежду, чтобы скрыть следы от ударов и поцелуи Мукуро. Хибёрд увязывается за ним, продолжает радостно чирикать где-то в небе, а на оживлённой улице спускается вниз, устраиваясь у Хибари на плече.

Рядом с овощной лавкой Хибари замечает Саваду Нану и И-пин — те увлечённо рассматривают ассортимент, переговариваются и Хибари не видят. Эта женщина, жена Иемитсу, пока ничего не знает и выглядит жизнерадостной, счастливой. Хибари думает, что стоит установить за ней наблюдение, когда ей сообщат о смерти мужа. Мало ли что.

Тетсуя встречает его у кондитерской в западном стиле, коротко приветствует и открывает дверь. Внутри магазинчика нет посетителей, только хозяин и Дисциплинарный комитет в лице Хибари, Кусакабе и Сато. Последнего Хибари отправляет на всякий случай на улицу.

— Итальянец? — спрашивает Хибари, разглядывая средних лет мужчину с залысинами на макушке, но густыми чёрными усами под крупным носом с горбинкой.

— Да, — подтверждает Тетсуя. — Господин Сильвио Букко. Переехал в Японию два года назад, в прошлом месяце поселился в Намимори и открыл кондитерскую, которая быстро набрала популярность из-за необычного товара и дизайна.

Хибари оглядывает помещение и пожимает плечами. Пирожные как пирожные. Да и в принципе к сладостям он равнодушен.

— У вас, господин Букко, — произносит Хибари с подчёркнутой вежливостью, но с ноткой презрения, — дела идут хорошо в моём городе, не так ли?

— Я понимаю, на что вы намекаете, — сердито говорит мужчина, нервно сжимая в кулаках полотенце. — Никогда в своей жизни я не платил бандитам! Ни здесь, ни на родине! Вам меня не запугать!

— Время нынче беспокойное, — выступает вперёд Тетсуя. — Это просто залог нашей дружбы и дань уважения. Вы сможете рассчитывать на защиту и справедливость. Не глупите. У вас же недавно родился ребёнок?..

— Не смейте! — обрывает его Букко, ударяя кулаком по столу. — Я честный человек! Я плачу налоги! Помогаю бедным! Я…

Он замолкает на полуслове, заметив, как Хибари заносит тонфа над витриной. Одно мгновение, вспышка фиолетового пламени и дребезг разбитого стекла. Хибари скучно слушать лепет итальянца, у него хорошее настроение. Он выпускает Ролла, распространяя его колючки по всему помещению кондитерской, ломая всё на своём пути. Сильвио Букко ловит воздух ртом, будто выброшенная на берег рыба, пока дело всей его жизни рушится у него на глазах.

Хибари перепрыгивает через прилавок и приставляет к его горлу тонфа, прижимая к стене.

— Мне не нужно никого запугивать, — усмехается ему в лицо Хибари. — Я всего лишь забираю то, что принадлежит мне. А возражения… караются смертью.

Букко обливается потом, пытается освободиться и молится. Повсюду звенит стекло и фарфор, коротит электричество. Хибари слизывает с губ брызги сладкого крема и сильнее давит тонфа.

— Пожалуйста… — хрипит Букко. — Пожалуйста, не надо… я всё сделаю… только… пожалуйста…

Хибари резко отстраняется и бьёт его коленом в живот. Букко сгибается пополам, давится воздухом и рыданиями. Его тошнит.

— Проследи, — говорит Хибари Тетсуе, возвращая Ролла в коробочку. И напоследок бросает ползающему по полу мужчине: — Я не прихожу дважды. Запомните.

Уже на соседней улице он ощущает острую боль в боку — рёбра вновь напоминают о себе. Не стоило напрягаться после почти недельного марафона с Мукуро. Но Хибари ничуть не злится. Ему вспоминаются дни, лет десять назад, когда много кто пытался идти против него. Теперь же нет никого, кроме вот таких Сильвио Букко, приезжих и просто глупцов. Возможно, он ещё доставит проблем, и тогда уже вряд ли отделается лёгким испугом.

Хибари возвращается домой по другой дороге, заходит в среднюю школу и допоздна сидит на крыше, наблюдая за школьниками. С годами тут ничего не меняется, просто интересных людей не осталось. Никто не бегает по территории в одних трусах, не устраивает смертельные поединки, не курит за углом, даже прогульщиков и опаздывающих почти нет. Хибари признаёт, что без нарушителей в школе скучно (к тому же нарушители — такие чудесные груши для битья).

Он достаёт телефон и фотографирует ярко-синее с пушистыми облаками небо сквозь оградительную решётку. А фото, после некоторых сомнений, отправляет человеку, переписка с которым обычно носит менее невинный характер. В ответ почти мгновенно приходит сообщение:

«Однажды я её разрушу. По камешкам разберу, обещаю.»

И вдогонку:

«Не скучай.»

Хибари снисходительно улыбается. Просто хорошее настроение.

***

Большой дом в традиционном японском стиле несколько смущает Хибари, потому что ожидал он чего-то совершенно иного. Не сада камней, не базальтовых гор, не приветливых, прилично выглядящих женщин, то и дело отвешивающих поклон за поклоном, встречая и провожая гостей — вполне обычных людей, даже целые семьи с детьми. Это место не создаёт впечатление борделя, о котором говорил Мукуро, а походит на хорошую гостиницу с онсэн. Но уж кому как не Хибари знать, что всё созданное его любовником обманчиво на первый взгляд.

Он объезжает территорию по левой стороне, где под дымкой иллюзии обнаруживается парковка поменьше. Хибари приглашали именно сюда, к северным воротам без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Зато уже отсюда ощущается туманный след, тянущийся куда-то вглубь здания и воспаляющий охотничьи инстинкты.

Навстречу выходит Докуро в расписанном цветами кимоно. Она кротко улыбается, но смотрит прямо в глаза Хибари без малейшего страха.

— Мукуро-сама ждёт вас, — тихо говорит она. — Ужасно нервничает. Обычно вы не опаздываете.

Хибари морщится — его задержали. Прямо рядом с домом на него напал подручный Иемитсу, Базиль. Не оправившийся от схватки с Савадой, еле дышащий, он посмел бросить вызов Хибари, отомстить напоследок за своего мастера, напав исподтишка, за что и был безжалостно убит. Хибари даже мараться об него не стал, раздавил слабо сопротивляющееся тело между двумя Игольчатыми сферами. Всё случилось быстро, но пришлось вызывать Тетсу, чтобы тот прибрался, а это заняло время… Хибари хочется сказать, что не так уж эта встреча и важна, что Мукуро перебьётся, но он и вправду не любит опаздывать. И теперь, изменив привычке, чувствует себя некомфортно.

— Это и есть та работа? Прислуживать? — меняет он тему. Докуро заметно мрачнеет. — Что ещё входит в твои обязанности?

— Всё, что скажет Мукуро-сама, — решительно отвечает она, игнорируя издёвки, но голос её звенит от накопившейся обиды, как перетянутая струна. Интересно, что нужно сделать, чтобы она наконец лопнула?

Они больше не разговаривают и заходят в дом молча. Традиционный стиль соблюдается и внутри помещения, но современного тут тоже много — как минимум, материалы. Никаких бумажных перегородок, тёплые полы и электрические светильники на стенах. Докуро провожает Хибари по длинному коридору к дальней комнате, семеня такими мелкими шажками, что кажется, будто она плывёт по воздуху. Белая кожа её оголённой шеи кажется полупрозрачной, как тонкий пергамент. И Хибари подмывает спросить, приехала ли с ней та француженка, но передумывает. Почему-то с Докуро у него всегда так, на протяжении всех тех лет, что он её знает — все возникающие вопросы почти сразу же становятся бессмысленными, стоит вспомнить, что Докуро — это Докуро, вот и всё.

Она впускает Хибари в комнату и, бесшумно закрыв сёдзи, удаляется поспешно, больше не следя за красотой движений, будто ей претит лишний раз видеться с Мукуро. Девочка, полная разногласий, кукла с собственной волей, не желающая уходить от кукловода.

Мукуро в расслабленной позе располагается в ложе из подушек, окружённый лёгким туманом благовоний. На нём тёмно-синяя юката, волосы распущены, глаза блестят, а во взгляде — ни капли злости или раздражения. Он улыбается, жестом тонкой кисти манит к себе, и Хибари послушно и заинтересованно опускается рядом.

— Неужто ты обманул меня? — тянет он с нарочитым осуждением и прихватывает тяжёлую прядь иссиня-чёрных волос, играется с ней, пропускает между пальцев приятную шёлковую гладь.

— В чём именно? — с невинным видом спрашивает Мукуро, подаваясь ближе, опаляя дыханием висок Хибари.

— Это ведь гостиница с онсэн, а не бордель.

— Наивный, — усмехается Мукуро. — Особые услуги тут тоже оказывают. Особенным гостям. Хочешь попробовать? Я знаю одну девочку с непомерной гордостью, она тебе точно понравится.

— А Докуро? Она тоже оказывает подобные услуги? — Мукуро вдруг замирает будто бы в нерешительности — отстраниться или продолжить игру. — Если я захочу её?

— Член откушу, — беззлобно фыркает Мукуро, едва не поддавшийся на столь откровенную провокацию. Но на поцелуй отвечает не сразу, словно его и правда задело. — Она со мной не разговаривает.

— Оно и к лучшему. Ей бы ещё не слышать тебя и не видеть.

— На чьей ты вообще стороне? — Мукуро передёргивает плечами, пытается встать, но Хибари тянет его обратно, обнимает поперёк пояса. — Знаешь, мне нравится это место. Я неплохо постарался, чтобы обустроить тут всё в кратчайшие сроки и привлечь клиентуру. Хочешь оценить? Особенно, говорят, горячие источники хороши.

— Говорят? Ты сам ни разу не пробовал?

— Нет, не довелось как-то, — неопределённо отвечает Мукуро. — Ты ведь приехал на машине? Устал, наверное? И, если честно, от тебя кровью несёт.

— Откуда столько заботы? Задумал что-то?

Мукуро почему-то даже не улыбается, приподнявшись над Хибари на локте и принявшись раздевать его. Расстёгивая рубашку, он медленно прижимается губами к оголяющейся коже, прихватывает её зубами легонько, не желая причинить боль, только подразнить. Хибари тянет за пояс его юкаты, ослабляя, и обнажает одно плечо.

— Ты почти две недели не отвечаешь на звонки и не подаёшь признаков жизни, а потом зовёшь оценить твоих шлюх, — зачем-то начинает Хибари и ловит вздрогнувшего Мукуро за левое запястье, прочно фиксируя и не позволяя уйти. — Мне даже Савада дважды звонил и скулил, как щенок. Ты ведь в курсе, что устроила его мать?

Мукуро хмурится и качает головой.

— Я был занят, как видишь. Шлюхи сами себя не трудоустроят.

— Эта женщина не повелась на историю с крушением самолёта. Как выяснилось, она всё знает о мафии и планах Иемитсу и полностью его поддерживала. А теперь угрожает рассказать всем правду, и сопровождается это всё истериками с обеих сторон, литрами алкоголя и звонками мне в четыре утра. А у тебя шлюхи и онсэн.

— Что такого? Разве я могу чем-то помочь? Хотя, знаешь, жалею, что пропустил такое шоу. Мать Савады всегда казалась мне той ещё штучкой. — Мукуро плавно высвобождает руку из захвата и проводит ею между бёдер Хибари. — Главное, чтобы за Тсунаёши следили и не позволяли делать глупости. Реборн всё ещё с ним? Сейчас он единственный, кто достаточно близок и авторитетен.

— Да, с ним. Но лучше бы они оставались просто партнёрами. Из-за истории с Наной они бесятся друг на друга, дерутся и чуть ли не трахаются прилюдно. Я пробыл у них всего день, но этой мелодрамы мне хватило на всю жизнь вперёд. Лучший момент — уверен, тебе бы понравилось — когда Савада отхлестал Реборна примирительным букетом роз.

— Странно, что ты никого не убил, — посмеивается Мукуро. — Знаешь, если бы ты пришёл мириться с розами, я бы поступил точно так же. Мне кажется, что эти цветы именно для такого применения и созданы. В них много темпераментной страсти и какого-то садомазо. Очень по-итальянски.

— Спасибо за напоминание о своём происхождении, макаронник, — говорит Хибари с лёгкой улыбкой на губах и садится на подушках. Ситуация в семье Савады его не слишком трогает, а вот Мукуро выглядит озадаченно. Видимо, он действительно ничего не знал. — Так мы пойдём купаться?

Мукуро провожает его в душевую, раздевая по пути и игнорируя искры неодобрения, когда одежда небрежно падает прямо на пол. Хибари не высказывает ничего вслух — бессмысленно, Мукуро на это и рассчитывает. Они моют друг друга быстро, стараясь не задерживаться надолго, чтобы не позабыть о ванне вовсе. Мукуро снимает почти все украшения, кроме пирсинга на ушных хрящах, и, к сожалению Хибари, собирает волосы в пучок на затылке. Сёдзи из душевой ведут прямо к источнику под открытым небом — небольшую купель, выложенную камнями и исходящую паром, а территория вокруг неё огорожена высоким бамбуковым забором.

Хибари опускается в горячую воду и кладёт себе на голову маленькое полотенце, вдыхает полной грудью специфический минеральный запах и расслабляется. Мукуро не спешит следовать его примеру, не скрывая разглядывает его тело и, обойдя ванну с другой стороны, опускает в воду ноги одну за другой, недоверчиво морщит нос, спускаясь ниже.

— Если не можешь терпеть, лучше даже не пробуй, — предупреждает его Хибари, за что получает презрительно-холодный взгляд.

Мукуро резко садится напротив, заметно напрягшись, но постепенно привыкает и погружается в воду по плечи.

— Стоило взять сакэ, — тянет он, лениво проходясь ступнёй по бедру Хибари. В купели достаточно места, чтобы не соприкасаться друг с другом кожей двум взрослым людям, но разве это интересует Мукуро. Он не даёт забыть о себе ни на долю секунды.

— Нет, с тобой я пить не буду.

— Боишься?

— Не горю желанием попасть под твои неконтролируемые иллюзии и из них же тебя вытаскивать.

Мукуро легонько пинает его и, в качестве извинения, снова поглаживает. Почему-то не говорит ничего в ответ, лишь водит распаренной ладонью по водной глади, зачерпывает немного и смотрит на стекающие струйки. Где-то за забором ухает сова, и Хибари жалеет, что не взял с собой Ролла, тому нравится тепло.

— Если бы Лука не лез на рожон, он бы смог развязать войну, — задумчиво произносит Мукуро, продолжая увлечённо баловаться водой. — С поддержкой Иемитсу и CEDEF… это была бы катастрофа. Тсунаёши чертовски повезло.

— Это ты так завуалировано выпрашиваешь у меня похвалу? Ты всего лишь обратил внимание Савады на типа, который тебе не нравился. Тебе тоже повезло. Хотя мне всё ещё интересно, как далеко ты зайдёшь. Когда в списке не останется никого, кроме Вонголы.

— Будто Вонгола стоит на последнем месте в моём списке, — мрачно усмехается Мукуро. Затронутая тема его заводит, он приподнимается, выпрямляя спину. — Не предполагал, что скандал между Наной и Тсунаёши был задуман мной изначально? Как только стала известна личность предателя? В конце концов, наш босс чересчур чувствителен к внутрисемейным распрям. А его состояние не может не повлиять на настроение во всём клане.

— Слишком сложно даже для тебя, — резюмирует Хибари, передвигаясь на сторону Мукуро. — Признай, поступок Иемитсу стал для тебя сюрпризом. А Лука и сейчас прекрасно способствует накалу страстей. И нужно быть готовым к любому развитию событий.

— Я всегда готов, — раздражается Мукуро. — Единственное, что мне действительно не нравится, так это то, что теперь Тсунаёши почти невозможно манипулировать. Он… горит. Поддаваясь чувствам, он совершенно теряет голову и рискует сгореть дотла в собственном пламени. Это будет началом конца. За ним последует Хаято, героически пожертвует собой — но на самом деле попросту совершит суицид.

— Ты сегодня необычайно щедр на пророчества, — замечает Хибари. Внезапная серьёзность Мукуро его напрягает.

— Хочешь, продолжу? Когда-нибудь Ямамото Такеши бросит спорт, вернётся в лавку отца и проживёт ещё долго, до самой старости с чувством вины. Но он сильный, он пронесёт этот груз с достоинством. Сасагава сделает всё, что в его силах, ради Семьи, но в криминал ни за что не полезет. У него есть все шансы на счастливую старость. Ламбо… он ещё молод, сложно рассуждать о его судьбе, но, чую, любвеобильность его до добра не доведёт.

Голос Мукуро постепенно стихает, будто ему становится всё труднее говорить. Сумерки сгущаются вместе с едва ощутимыми волнами Тумана. Хибари пока не имеет ничего против, просто завороженно наблюдает за капельками воды на шее, плечах и ключицах Мукуро.

— Докуро? — напоминает он, когда пауза затягивается. — Она до сих пор всецело подчиняется тебе.

— Я важен ей, как единственный, кто её ценит, — отмахивается Мукуро и прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Если она и умрёт в молодости, то только по глупости.

— Неправда, у неё есть та рыжая. А тебя она не отпускает по той же причине, что и ты жаждешь уничтожить мафию. Вы оба — зацикленные на прошлом, обиженные на весь мир дети. — Хибари понимает, что перегибает, что реакция Мукуро на правду может выйти за рамки пассивной агрессии, и всё равно давит на больное.

— А ты жить не можешь без одного из этих детей, — неожиданно спокойно и как-то вяло усмехается Мукуро. Прикрывает глаза, спускаясь в воду по самый подбородок.

— Так кто там дальше? Я?

Мукуро не отзывается, дышит тяжело.

— Эй, предсказания закончились, что ли? Так нечестно, всегда мечтал узнать свою судьбу, — продолжает Хибари, но Мукуро даже не улыбается, но хотя бы приоткрывает один глаз.

— Для тебя предсказания по особой цене, — томно шепчет он. Туман уплотняется. — Хочешь обсудить условия?

— Мукуро, ты… перегрелся? — злится Хибари, наконец поняв, в чём причина такого странного поведения. — Вылезай из воды немедленно.

— Нет, мне здесь нравится. И правда расслабляет. Скажи, Кёя, что ты чувствовал тогда, стоя передо мной на коленях? — Мукуро находит под водой торс Хибари, ощутимо надавливает на пресс, царапает короткими ногтями, облизывает пересохшие губы. Провокатор от рождения.

— Вылезай из воды, — ровно повторяет Хибари. Он не поддастся на бессознательные бредни, какими бы болезненно-колющими они ни были.

— Нет, — мотает головой Мукуро. — А я был опьянён. Я так хотел растоптать твою гордость. Сейчас, когда ты стоишь передо мной на коленях…

— Мукуро, — предупреждающе рычит Хибари. Рука с короткими ногтями накрывает его член, трогая задумчиво-ласково, невесомо. — Либо вылезаешь сам, либо я вытаскиваю тебя за шкирку.

—… я опьянён. Возможностью стать частью твоей гордости. С тобой я чувствую себя бессмертным.

Горячая вода, горячий воздух. Жаркий затуманенный взгляд. Обжигающие языки призрачного пламени щекотят загривок и норовят проникнуть глубже, одурманить… Выпуская пламя без кольца, Мукуро сильно рискует, но риск — это вся его идиотская жизнь.

Хибари запрещает себе вдумываться в его слова, рывком тянет на себя, медленно и осторожно поднимаясь. Мукуро не сопротивляется, льнёт и настойчиво пытается поцеловать.

— Упрямая скотина, — сквозь зубы выдыхает Хибари, дотащив Мукуро до душевой и укутав его в чистую юкату. Вытирается и одевается сам.

— Большинство людей ты называешь презренными травоядными, Тсунаёши досталось премилое «зверёк», а я, стало быть, скотина? Я оскорблён до глубины души.

— Ты подозрительно много болтаешь для того, кто только что чуть не потерял сознание от перегрева. И хватит уже говорить о своей душе. Разве она у тебя есть?

Мукуро без помощи возвращается в комнату с благовониями, хотя Хибари всё равно пристально за ним следит и не отступает ни на шаг, готовый в любую секунду подхватить. Вдруг развернувшись, Мукуро тычет пальцем ему в левую сторону груди и как-то особенно гаденько скалится:

— Вполне возможно. — В разноцветных глазах пляшут лукавые огоньки.

От этого жеста у Хибари по спине бежит холодок, расслабленные в воде мышцы напрягаются. Приходится насильно отнести его к остальному бреду, чтобы не сорваться. Он убирает руку Мукуро и мягко разворачивает его к ложу из подушек. С долей неприятного удивления замечает столик с напитками и закусками. В комнате кто-то был за время их отсутствия, скорее всего, Докуро.

— Так как же мне тебя называть? Заноза в заднице?

— Я бы предпочёл что-то менее эротичное… — Мукуро наливает себе воды из графина и разваливается на подушках. Ему заметно полегчало, но в голове до сих пор происходит что-то явно неадекватное. — Зверь Апокалипсиса, например.

— Тогда уж змей-искуситель, раз тебе импонирует религиозная тематика.

Идея Хибари нравится Мукуро, он создаёт иллюзию огромной лоснящейся змеи, обвивающую его тело. Он не призвал её одной из своих способностей, поэтому Хибари даже бровью не ведёт, когда змея раскрывает пасть, демонстрируя клыки-кинжалы, сочащиеся ядом, и тянется к нему узким языком.

— Нет, всё-таки заноза в заднице, — тяжело вздыхает Хибари.

Змея растворяется в воздухе, оставив после себя горьковатый привкус на губах. Мукуро посмеивается, но больше не пререкается и подозрительно замолкает, обняв одну из подушек. Вокруг становится очень тихо, даже совы не слышно. Странно для такого места, где должно быть полно людей, но, по всей видимости, на звукоизоляции Мукуро не сэкономил.

Хибари поворачивается к нему спиной, наливает себе прохладной мятной воды. Этот вечер отличается от их обычных встреч, хотя бы потому что начался не с драки, секса или нудных разговоров о делах Вонголы. Незамысловатый отдых, который они вполне заслуживают спустя столько-то лет вместе. Вместе — это, конечно, громко сказано и вообще далеко от общепринятого понятия (однажды Хибари выслушал целую лекцию от пьяного Дино по поводу здоровых отношений и даже кое-что почерпнул из неё — например, то, что здоровых отношений у нездоровых людей никогда не случится, поэтому в тот же день пригласил Мукуро на спарринг, после которого они не выпускали друг друга из объятий до самого утра). Но после всех недопониманий, принятия друг друга, установления рамок, правил и их злостных нарушений, многочисленных ссор, даже пары расставаний навсегда Хибари точно знает — что бы он ни чувствовал к Мукуро, это взаимно. И от этого никак не избавиться, и связь не разрушить. Разве что смертью.

— Я люблю тебя, — недрогнувшим голосом говорит Хибари. — Не уверен, что эти слова способны правильно выразить мои ощущения и желания, да и значат ли они вообще что-нибудь для тебя. Просто… если вдруг соберёшься сдохнуть, хотя бы намекни.

Мукуро бесшумно подбирается сзади, стаскивает юкату с его плеч и чувственно расцеловывает спину, подолгу прижимаясь каждый раз губами к коже, водит кончиком языка, рисуя какие-то узоры и опаляя влажным дыханием. От плечевого пояса к шее и лопаткам, по позвоночнику к пояснице. Теперь он касается пальцами, едва ощутимо, самыми подушечками ласкает расслабленные мышцы. Хибари не сдерживает тихого низкого стона и смущённо прикусывает себе язык. Ему не стыдно, просто жаль нарушать эту своеобразную таинственную тишину.

— Раз уж мы сегодня говорим о смерти… — бархатно шепчет Мукуро между поцелуями. — Если бы я тогда убил тебя…

— Невозможно, — перебивает Хибари. Ласки на мгновение прерываются и возобновляются с новой страстью. Хибари затаивает дыхание от подкатывающего волнения. То, к чему ведёт Мукуро, он слышать не желает.

—… или ты меня, — продолжает Мукуро. — Если бы представилась возможность отомстить. Если бы я причинил тебе большую боль… унижение…

— Заткнись. — Мукуро развязывает его пояс и проходится пальцами по бледному шраму на боку — три параллельные полоски. От трезубца.

— Возможно, так было бы лучше.

Он отстраняется резко, прежде чем Хибари успевает развернуться и оттолкнуть. Без него становится холодно и неуютно. Что-то определённо не так, с Мукуро что-то происходит, чем делиться он не спешит. Это недоверие оскорбляет, настойчиво подтачивает червячком сомнения выстроенное за семь лет.

Когда Хибари покидает комнату, Мукуро будто бы спит, раскинувшись на подушках. Не возражает.

***

Докуро не задаёт вопросов, когда Хибари просит её показать гостиницу. Она послушно водит его по длинным коридорам, открывает свободные комнаты, демонстрирует убранство и даже кое-какие орудия здешнего труда, заверяя в полной безопасности. И в её взгляде не промелькивает и тени насмешки, когда Хибари выбирает кое-что для себя. Позже удаётся рассмотреть поближе нескольких девушек, разодетых в дорогие кимоно и накрашенных как гейши. Докуро рассказывает, что большинство из них всего лишь хостесс, а те, кто оказывает интимные услуги, обитают на нижнем этаже. Рассказывает, что клиентами становятся порой и высокопоставленные чиновники, и мафиозные боссы, в том числе и якудза. Этот дом — нейтральная территория, где можно просто расслабиться и обсудить дела в неформальной обстановке, а имя Вонголы стало неплохим подспорьем в бизнесе, некой защитой от агрессии и излишне любопытных людей. Сам Мукуро не появляется на публике, но слухи о настоящем владельце гостиницы ходят, поэтому с оружием сюда никто не приходит и не возражает против обыска.

Помимо заработка и отмывания денег, продолжает Докуро, Мукуро преследует и другую цель, содержа это место. Информация о кланах, союзах и распрях, личных отношениях, затаённых обидах, прочих секретах. Мукуро вплотную занимается исполнением своей детской мечты взрослыми методами. Гибкой змеёй скользит между возможными жертвами, выбирает пожирнее и пожирает бесшумно, не оставляя следов. Савада до сих пор не понимает, насколько весомую роль сыграл Мукуро в его семейной трагедии, даже в какой-то степени доверяет ему. Хибари не считает это глупостью, но и не вмешивается. Ему любопытно, чем же закончится история Мукуро и какую роль он сыграет в ней сам.

Две бледнокожие стройные женщины встречаются на обратном пути. Хибари возвращается в комнату один, достаточно хорошо запомнив планировку дома. Женщины не смотрят на него, вежливо кланяются — не как клиенту, а как господину. Скорее всего, их как-то оповестили — Докуро, например. Или же Мукуро сам познакомил их заочно с тем, к кому подходить не стоит. Когда женщины поворачивают за угол, до Хибари доносятся их приглушённые разговоры и вроде бы восхищённые возгласы.

«Женщины», — думает Хибари и с некоторым разочарованием в самом себе вспоминает Адельхейд. Это было плохое время, полное неправильных решений, в чём он смело признаётся себе. Время, когда Мукуро посмел исчезнуть на целый год.

За стеклянными вставками в сёдзи совсем темно, да и в комнате не горит ни одна лампа. В тишине едва различается мерное дыхание — Мукуро и вправду спит, но Хибари с таким раскладом не согласен. Он уединяется в душевой, где раскладывает одолженные предметы и делает задуманное. В конце концов, это возмутительно нечестно и подло — пригласить в публичный дом и уснуть сразу же после ванны.

Расставляя по комнате несколько свечей в стеклянных стаканчиках, Хибари вспоминает кукольный домик на побережье. На столике с закусками и виноград имеется, но воссоздавать ту неприятную картину не стоит. Если бы ему захотелось позлить Мукуро, то да, отличный способ, но сейчас у Хибари другие планы, напрямую связанные с собственным физическим удовлетворением, а не только моральным.

Каждый шаг отдаётся тягучей истомой. Хибари дышит глубоко, заставляя тело и разум не поддаваться и сохранять спокойствие. Усевшись на бёдра Мукуро, он склоняется к его лицу, встречаясь с сонным, недоумевающим взглядом, и мстительно прикусывает кончик его носа. Не останавливается на этом, мимолётно покусывает приоткрывшиеся в удивлении губы, прихватывает подбородок и основательно впивается в шею. Кожа Мукуро пахнет какими-то пряностями и минеральным источником, немного солоноватая на вкус, тонкая и податливая. На ней легко остаются следы.

— Проголодался? — хрипло и нервно спрашивает Мукуро, с достоинством выдержав предварительную пытку. — Вроде бы тут где-то была нормальная и даже вкусная еда.

— Я выбрал самое вкусное, — усмехается Хибари, отстраняясь и усаживаясь на Мукуро всем весом. Демонстративно облизывается.

— Оя, посмотрите-ка, у кого-то хорошее настроение. — Мукуро пытается принять сидячее положение, но на подушках это не так просто сделать. Ещё и Хибари настойчиво давит на плечи, вынуждая не дёргаться. — Я взволнован, Кёя.

Он и вправду выглядит обеспокоенным — в плохом смысле. Словно само обездвиженное состояние наводит на него панику. Хибари мягко гладит его по щеке и заводит руку под голову, ощупывает затылок, распуская пучок. Волосы шёлковым водопадом окутывают его кисть, ложатся синими реками на вышитых подушках.

Хибари двигает бёдрами, потираясь о пах Мукуро, практически вжимаясь в него, дразнит сквозь пару слоёв ткани. Мукуро шумно вздыхает, принимая правила игры, и кладёт руки ему на талию, заставляя раскачиваться плавно ещё и ещё, толкается сам. Непослушными пальцами пытается раздеть Хибари, но без помощи удаётся лишь распахнуть и стянуть юкату до локтей — большего Хибари не позволяет. Сверху вниз наблюдает за тем, как Мукуро барахтается бессильно в океане своих желаний и не понимает, что проявлять инициативу пока рано.

Снова склонившись, Хибари принимается вылизывать его ключицы и грудь. Мелкими мазками, жаркими выдохами. Поочерёдно вбирает ртом соски, мучительно медленно посасывая тугие вершинки, беспощадно царапая их зубами. Мукуро не сдерживает тихих стонов, ругается возбуждающе-грязно. Хибари протискивает руку между ними и отодвигает ткань юкаты Мукуро, освобождая его член, трётся об него своим, прижимается всем телом и наконец целует в губы. Жадно и бескомпромиссно.

— Ты так и не рассказал о моей смерти, — шепчет он, едва отстранившись от влажных губ. — Зато я могу рассказать о твоей. Хочешь?

Мукуро шумно сглатывает, впивается пальцами в ягодицы Хибари. Его глаза лихорадочно блестят.

— Ты умрёшь в постели. От сердечного приступа, — говорит Хибари вкрадчиво, растягивая слова. — Я затрахаю тебя до смерти, Рокудо.

В первые секунды Мукуро испуганно замирает. Хибари ждёт, что он рассмеётся или выдаст что-то шутливо-саркастичное в ответ, бросит вызов. Но Мукуро утыкается лбом ему в ложбинку между плечом и шеей и молчит. Обнимает крепко поперёк пояса.

«Что-то определённо происходит.»

— Эй, я ещё даже не начал, — озадаченно произносит Хибари, выпрямляясь. Мукуро натянуто улыбается, поглаживая его по спине.

— Я растроган, — тихо смеётся он. — Помнишь, я говорил, что романтики в одновременной смерти не вижу? А ты, кажется, нашёл вариант получше. Я с удовольствием умру в твоих объятиях. Только не отпускай, ладно?

У Хибари дыхание перехватывает от острого приступа злости. Его бесит некая отстранённость Мукуро, будто он даже сейчас думает о чём-то своём. Но злость проходит быстро и исчезает без следа, стоит Мукуро откинуть голову назад, доверчиво открыв шею. И Хибари вгрызается в неё, ставит свои метки. Нет, он не отпустит.

Постепенно он сбавляет обороты, отдаётся жадным рукам, что бесцеремонно лапают его везде, куда доберутся. Мукуро издаёт удивлённый и полный восхищения вздох, когда добирается до ложбинки между ягодицами.

— Кёя… — выдыхает он, потирая пальцами скользкую от смазки кожу. — Я, конечно, думал предложить тебе что-нибудь такое, но не подозревал, что ты…

Договорить Хибари ему не даёт, целует глубоко, буквально затыкая своим языком, но это не мешает Мукуро ухватиться за фиксатор и потянуть игрушку, медленно вытаскивая её почти до конца и тут же резко вставляя обратно. Хибари теряет равновесие от яркой вспышки наслаждения и неосмотрительно падает ему на грудь. Растягивая себя в душевой силиконовой пробкой, он не ожидал, что будет… так. Острое удовольствие прошибает тело даже не волнами, а быстрыми и нарастающими по силе ударами. И Мукуро откровенно пользуется его временной беспомощностью. Ритмично трахает игрушкой, толкается бёдрами вверх, потираясь своим членом о его, целует куда достанет. Не скупится на ласки, зная, как много Хибари способен выдержать. Но в себе он не так уверен, поэтому вскоре вытаскивает пробку, напоследок пораскачивая ею круговыми движениями. Хибари выгибается, жмурится от внезапного ощущения пустоты. Он чувствует, как сокращаются разогретые мышцы, как пульсирует внизу живота. Кусает себе внутреннюю сторону щеки до медного привкуса, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться и открыть глаза. В первые мгновения перед ним расплываются цветные пятна, сквозь которые постепенно проявляется вновь обеспокоенное лицо Мукуро. Как же он бесит.

— Серьёзно, Рокудо, — сдавленно шипит Хибари, — если помрёшь подо мной, я так на твоём надгробии и напишу.

— Я не против, — смеётся Мукуро каким-то булькающим смехом. Но хотя бы раздражающая обеспокоенность пропадает. — Всё, что захочешь, Кёя. Можешь даже фотографию причины смерти рядом прикрепить.

Он плотно обхватывает член Хибари ладонью, надавливает большим пальцем на уздечку, массируя, и ловит ртом рваные вздохи. Второй рукой плавно ведёт от поясницы вниз, проникает пальцами в растянутое влажное отверстие, не позволяя мышцам остыть, но двигается на этот раз размеренно, воздействуя лишь на определённую точку. Хибари снова хочется распластаться на нём, но он собирает волю в кулак, приподнимается, заставляя убрать от себя руки. Он грозно смотрит из-под чёлки в потемневшие от возбуждения глаза Мукуро, грубо стискивает коленями его бока. Хибари прекрасно знает, как выглядит сейчас в неясном свете свечей — растрёпанный, зацелованный, возбуждённый. И не хуже этого знает, чего хочет и как этого добиться. Он склоняется вбок и находит ещё пару одолженных предметов. Мстительно ухмыляется, надевая на член Мукуро силиконовое кольцо, чтобы не кончил слишком рано, и щедро поливает его смазкой.

— Кажется, я погорячился, — нервно произносит Мукуро, завороженно наблюдая за всеми этими манипуляциями. — Может, оставишь мне пару шансов дожить хотя бы до тридцати и относительно целым?

— Пару шансов? — задумывается Хибари. — Пару оставлю, так и быть.

Мукуро протяжно стонет, когда Хибари, направив его член в себя, медленно опускается, принимая почти на всю длину, наслаждаясь долгожданным чувством заполненности и полного контроля. Раскачиваясь, он не даёт себя целовать, держится на расстоянии, наблюдает. Мукуро кусает губы, жмурится, цепляясь за его талию и стараясь толкнуться глубже, он не скупится на стоны — пока что они больше походят на мычание, но скоро перерастут в чуть ли не крики. Хибари об этом позаботится.

Привыкнув, он насаживается на член резче жёстче, сжимается внутри, не без особенного удовольствия ловит каждую эмоцию Мукуро, который уже еле сдерживается. Хибари знает, что ему сейчас немного больно и ужасно хочется кончить, но никак не может остановиться, не время. Выпутывается из сковывающей влажной ткани, чтобы основательнее приступить к исполнению угрозы. Капельки пота падают с его лба на грудь Мукуро, внутри всё пылает и плавится. Хибари и самого откровенно ведёт, уши закладывает, и весь диапазон звуков сужается до голоса Мукуро, собственного дыхания и звонких шлепков. Почти достигнув пика, он всё-таки притормаживает, тянет Мукуро на себя, обнимает, хаотично лижет его, выискивая незаласканные места, и совсем не возражает, когда его толкают на подушки.

Мукуро выходит из него на считанные секунды, но и они кажутся целой вечностью и разочарованием всей жизни. Хибари грубо дёргает его за волосы, поторапливая, и расплачивается за это лёгкой пощёчиной. Щека горит, но Хибари почти этого не замечает — он тонет в Адском пламени глаз Мукуро. И не просто тонет, а упрямо стремится к самому дну, в самое пекло.

Сняв силиконовое кольцо с видимым облегчением, Мукуро зло толкается в него на всю длину, замирает, позволяя себя прочувствовать, и, подхватив под коленом, задаёт сразу сильный, размашистый темп. Хибари и сам не замечает, что не только обнимает его, но и слегка придушивает, чем только распаляет и подстёгивает. Мукуро надрачивает ему, совершенно не попадая в такт толчкам, но и этого хватает. Кровь гулко стучит в висках, каждая клеточка тела напряжена в предвкушении. Ещё немного, и Хибари тоже начнёт выпускать пламя без кольца, и это может обернуться катастрофой не только для него и Мукуро, но и для существенной части Киото. Приходится стискивать зубы и контролировать себя вместо того, чтобы полностью довериться.

В этой безумной гонке они приходят к финишу почти одновременно. И Хибари с некоторым недоумением осознаёт, что кончил от стона Мукуро, с вплетённым в него собственным именем, и что оргазм пришёл не волнами, как обычно, а держит его до сих пор словно в капкане. Всё тело дрожит и не поддаётся командам мозга, а Мукуро ещё и прижимает его к подушкам, лишая возможности не то что шевелиться, но и вздохнуть нормально.

Хибари словно отключается от реальности на какое-то время и приходит в себя, когда в комнате совсем темно — все свечи догорели, уступив ночной неясной тьме. Мукуро всё ещё лежит на нём, прижавшись губами к его виску, но хотя бы член вытащить додумался. Хибари морщится от неприятного холода и влаги между ног. На животе подсыхает сперма, стягивая кожу. Зато тело наконец удовлетворено, и для полноты картины не хватает хотя бы разминочного спарринга.

Первым в душ уходит Хибари, моется лениво в одиночестве, обдумывая невнятные, но назойливые мысли, вертящиеся в голове: первая — что хочет убить Мукуро за то, что кончил в него. Но это будет несправедливо, потому что Хибари сам его до этого довёл. А вторая — о том, как было бы здорово полежать сейчас в горячей ванне, но и её приходится отмести. Здравый смысл подсказывает, что он попросту заснёт и сварится.

В шкафу обнаруживается пара футонов, Хибари раскладывает их в другой части комнаты, поближе к сёдзи. Луна к этому времени, яркая и убывающая, выглядывает из-за туч, освещая развороченное гнездо из подушек и буквально свернувшегося калачиком Мукуро.

Хибари наскоро прибирается и мягко наступает голой ступнёй на плечо Мукуро. Его ожидаемо ловят за щиколотку, но не больше.

— Иди в душ, — произносит Хибари строго. Мукуро сонно и глупо улыбается, даже не пытаясь встать. — Приведи себя в порядок и пойдём спать.

Он перемещает ступню к груди Мукуро, надавливает ощутимее. Раздаётся низкий полустон-полувздох, после чего Мукуро ворчит что-то невнятное и всё-таки поднимается. Хибари провожает его взглядом, усмехаясь нетвёрдой походке, и обещает себе вытащить его завтра на бой. Наверняка в Киото можно без проблем найти подходящий тренировочный зал.

После душа Мукуро не утруждает себя тем, чтобы одеться, и лезет в постель обнажённым. Игнорирует свою половину сложенных вместе футонов и забирается к Хибари, устраиваясь у него под боком.

— Не знаю, что я натворил сегодня, чтобы спровоцировать на такое, — хрипло шепчет он. — Но я не против повторить. Только не в ближайшее время, ладно?

— Заткнись и спи. — Хибари зевает и обнимает его. — Иначе снова начну задавать вопросы, и они тебе точно не понравятся.

— Насчёт того, что ты сказал тогда… — всё равно открывает рот Мукуро и не реагирует на лёгкий тычок в живот. Хибари даже глаз не открывает и балансирует на грани сна и реальности, но понимает, о чём речь. О его странном признании в любви. —… спасибо. И, кстати, с днём рождения, Кёя.

Хибари раздражённо морщится. Вообще-то он помнил об этом, когда выходил из дома, но все последующие события совершенно выбили из памяти собственный день рождения. Не критично, конечно, но досадно, потому что собираясь в Киото он намеревался заставить Мукуро попотеть, выполняя его желания. В итоге попотели они оба, и жалеть тут не о чем.

— Вот ты и разменял четвёртый десяток, — не унимается Мукуро.

— Двадцать семь — это не четвёртый десяток, — устало поправляет его Хибари, уже всерьёз задумываясь над тем, чтобы выгнать его на улицу.

— Тебе исполнилось тридцать.

Его голос звучит так спокойно и уверенно, что Хибари даже не находит сил взбеситься. Он открывает глаза и приподнимается.

— Давно знаешь? — спрашивает он осторожно. Мукуро сонно потирается щекой о его грудь, не придав поднятой теме никакого особенного значения.

— С тех пор, как узнал о твоём отце, — пожимает он плечами. — С днём рождения, Кёя, и спокойной ночи. Я…

Остаток фразы теряется в неразборчивом бормотании, а у Хибари весь сон как рукой снимает. Да, отец как следует постарался, когда прятал сына. И фамилию изменил на девичью фамилию бабки по материнской линии, и возраст уменьшил документально на три года. Хибари как-то свыкся с этой тайной, и теперь то, как Мукуро бесхитростно раскрыл её, вводит в замешательство.

Он ещё долго смотрит в тёмный потолок и слушает дыхание Мукуро, перебирает короткие прядки у него на затылке. Лунный свет постепенно тускнеет, и в ровной поверхности потолка выступают причудливые узоры и рельефы. Пахнет сыростью и гнилью. Хибари медленно моргает, прогоняя наваждение, но тщетно. Он слышит протяжный вой, дуновения холодного порывистого ветра пробирают до костей. Растолкать Мукуро не выходит — его попросту нет под боком.

Нет ни комнаты, ни футонов. Только тьма, в которой вырисовываются силуэты искривлённых сухих деревьев, каменных глыб, а под ногами вязкая чёрная хлябь болота. От влажного воздуха и смрада мутнеет сознание, тело не слушается и сердце бьётся о рёбра гулко, словно пытается вырваться из грудной клетки.

Хибари делает шаг — болото разражается хлюпающими звуками, ноги утопают до коленей в грязной трясине и слизи. Впереди загораются синеватые огоньки, освещая пространство чуть лучше. Их призрачный свет ложится на груды сырых камней, на мшистые выступы и торчащие коряги с уродливыми наростами. Над поверхностью болота стелется белесая дымка тумана, а дальше, между узловатыми корнями что-то шевелится, словно наблюдает. Хибари не может ни выпустить пламя, ни вырваться из морока, ему попросту не за что зацепиться. Его окутывает неизведанное, тяжёлое чувство, похожее на страх, но хуже, гораздо хуже.

Огней становится больше, они вьются вокруг Хибари как назойливые бабочки и, касаясь его, оставляют болезненные, парализующие следы. Хибари с трудом продвигается вперёд, не зная, что ему делать, ведомый одним-единственным желанием сбежать, сопротивляется едва слышимому зловещему зову. Отгоняет огоньки руками и умудряется схватить какую-то корягу, чтобы определять ею глубину и опираться. Но далеко зайти ему не позволяют, что-то каменно-холодное, но упругое и мягкое обхватывает голень и прочно удерживает на месте. Хибари дёргается, но увязает только глубже. Его утягивает в чёрную топь. В горле зарождается крик и на последних силах вырывается в плотный влажный воздух, когда что-то вцепляется в его плечи, вытягивая наверх.

Хибари судорожно дышит и часто моргает, свыкаясь с реальностью — мирной, обыденной, где убывающая луна освещает просторную комнату, в которой всё ещё немного пахнет сексом. Хибари кладёт одну руку на левую сторону груди, будто это может помочь унять бешено колотящееся сердце, а другой старается нащупать виновника кошмара. Мукуро и раньше случайно делился своими снами, когда засыпал крепко, но с теми иллюзиями справиться было легко. А это болото… было слишком реальным.

Мукуро обнаруживается на своём футоне, без сознания. Хибари бьёт его по щекам, хочет наорать на него, но только хрипит севшим голосом. А потом вляпывается ладонью во что-то липкое и тёплое.

На пальцах поблёскивает чёрно-алым кровь — не слизь из бескрайнего кошмарного болота, но от этого Хибари не легче. Он вскакивает на ноги, преодолев слабость в теле, и включает свет.

Мукуро слабо стонет, придя в себя, но лучше бы он этого не делал. От лодыжки и почти до колена его правой ноги сочится кровью тонкий, но явно глубокий порез. А на бедре — Хибари зажмуривается на мгновение остервенело сильно — расцветают синеватые пятна, расплываются по всему телу витиеватыми узорами тонких линий. Коря себя за заминку, он бросается в душевую, к замеченной там ранее аптечке, и сильно сомневается, что сможет оказать достаточную помощь. Он и со своими ранениями обращается небрежно, а тут одному явно не справится. И всё же действует практически на уровне одних инстинктов, делая всё возможное, и даже благодарит Мукуро за то, что не мешает и мужественно терпит боль.

Докуро врывается в комнату, когда удаётся остановить кровотечение, у неё в руках — коробочка, заряженная солнечным пламенем, способная открываться без влияния соответствующего носителя. Она кладёт свою узкую ладошку на взмокший лоб Мукуро, что-то шепчет, склонившись над ним, и раскрывает коробочку.

Хибари немного завидует её хладнокровию, молча наблюдает на расстоянии за тем, как срастается разрезанная кожа, и снова чует тяжёлый гнилостный запах. И синие узоры тоже никуда не деваются, а Докуро почему-то и вовсе их игнорирует. Хибари списывает всё на до сих пор властвующий над его разумом Туман и злится на Мукуро так, как никогда раньше — даже под иллюзорной сакурой в Кокуё-Лэнде.

Когда от раны не остаётся и следа, Докуро принимается собирать окровавленные тряпки, при помощи которых Хибари останавливал кровотечение, наводит порядок в аптечке, складывает запачканный футон; её взгляд равнодушно скользит по разворошенному гнезду из подушек и использованным силиконовым игрушкам.

— Что произошло? — будничным тоном спрашивает она.

— Не знаю. — Хибари решает не посвящать её в свои кошмары. Докуро пристально смотрит на него и потом на Мукуро, пожимает плечами.

— Я проснулась, потому что стало очень холодно. И страшно, — тихо добавляет она. — Так уже случалось, но…

— Наги, — мягко перебивает её очнувшийся Мукуро. — Всё в порядке, иди спать, милая.

— Как скажете, Мукуро-сама.

Иллюзия «всё-в-порядке» — любимая в арсенале Мукуро, он и сам в неё верит. А Хибари хочется смеяться в голос, но он сдерживается, пока Докуро не уходит, а потом повторяет эту священную мантру:

— Всё в порядке?

Мукуро, перебравшийся на единственный теперь чистый футон, морщится от холода, пытается прикрыться, и Хибари даже помогает ему в этом. Накидывается сверху, стискивает запястья, прижимая их к полу, тяжело дышит прямо в лицо.

— Какого чёрта ты устроил? — сипло произносит он, не разрывая зрительный контакт вопреки желаниям Мукуро.

— Кёя… слезь, меня тошнит. И прекрати истерику.

Хибари отстраняется, ошарашенный такой наглостью.

— Истерику? Ты влезаешь мне в голову и устраиваешь одно из своих идиотских представлений, а моё логичное возмущение называется истерикой? Я правильно понял?

— Я не влезал в твою голову. Наоборот. Это ты… не знаю, как так вышло. Отпусти меня и попробуем поговорить, если хочешь. Обещаю предельно честно ответить на твои вопросы.

Хибари небезосновательно сомневается, но всё-таки слезает с него, садится рядом, а руку отпускает лишь одну, другую держит крепко. Мукуро неловко укрывается одеялом, устраивается поудобнее, стараясь не напрягать правую ногу.

— Что это? — начинает Хибари с простого, ткнув пальцем в одну из линий на его коже.

— Ты видишь? — искренне удивляется Мукуро. — Ничего особенного, просто знак принадлежности к иному миру. То, где ты оказался… Это не иллюзия и не сон, Кёя. Это было по-настоящему.

Хибари стискивает его ладонь в своей, задумываясь над сказанным и формируя своё отношение. В принципе, он ведь всегда знал, что Мукуро не подходит под понятие обычного человека, а большинство его способностей не связано с пламенем Тумана, но всё-таки абстрактные шутки про Ад и то болото — разные вещи.

— Почему я не видел их раньше? Ты скрывал их иллюзией? — продолжает он говорить про узоры.

— Нет. Наверное, потому что побывал там, где берут истоки эти синие реки. Это не заразно, если что, — грустно посмеивается Мукуро, нарочно игнорируя свирепый взгляд Хибари и боль в пережатой руке. — То место — связующее звено между мирами, что-то вроде коридора. Оно — источник моей силы, и все, кто там оказывался, обычно погибал. Тебя я вытащил, приняв удар на себя, но я не уверен, что смогу провернуть этот трюк снова. Довольно выматывающее и неприятное предприятие.

Он замолкает. Ждёт. На распущенных, спутанных волосах подсыхают бурые пятна, в заострившихся чертах лица читается обессиленная злость, будто он уже понял реакцию Хибари и предугадал его дальнейшие действия. Опять всё выдумал.

— Всё ещё считаешь, что всё в порядке? — уточняет Хибари с издёвкой. Он чувствует себя униженным из-за того, что не мог противостоять зову, что хотел убежать, а не бороться. Похожее он испытывал в пыльном подвале Кокуё-Лэнда, и теперь, как и в тот раз, не собирается отступать. — Ты чуть не истёк кровью.

— Из-за тебя, между прочим. Послушай, прекрати оскорблять меня сомнениями и непрошенной заботой. Я справлюсь. Всё в порядке, Кёя, — подтверждает Мукуро. — Ты ведь всегда понимал, что со мной никогда не будет просто, так? Потому и выбрал. Ты просил намекнуть, если я вдруг соберусь сдохнуть. Так вот, говорю прямо и в последний раз — я хочу жить. У меня ещё слишком много дел на этом свете, а на том… Подозреваю, что там будет одиноко, скучно и уж точно не с кем потрахаться до потери сознания.

У Мукуро много разных улыбок на все случаи жизни, ими он выражает огромный спектр эмоций, включающий в себя не только разноплановое веселье, но и злость, грусть, сожаление. Большинство из них Хибари умеет различать, угадывает настроение по одним приподнятым уголкам губ. Сейчас Мукуро не улыбается, не строит из себя непонятно кого. И Хибари даёт ему шанс, верит.

Им обоим так и не удаётся уснуть этой ночью.


	6. Only God forgives

На свой день рождения Мукуро не получает от Кёи ровным счётом ничего: ни подарка, ни звонка, ни даже самого короткого и выдержанного сообщения. Это его не расстраивает, а, скорее, только удивляет, ведь обычно Кёя внимателен к определённым датам вроде тех же дней рождения, годовщин или национальных праздников. Они редко готовят друг другу подарки, просто проводят время вместе, как действительно влюблённая пара, но с некоторыми оговорками. Любви между ними нет, что бы там Кёя ни выдумывал. Им просто удобно и привычно — не больше. Мукуро хочет в это верить.

На самом деле он даже рад тому, что его игнорируют с тех событий в Киото. Отличная возможность отучиться от десятилетней привязанности. Он понимает, что в нужный момент рука не должна дрогнуть из-за каких-то сантиментов, ошибки Малоккьо не простит.

В последнюю неделю Мукуро постоянно носит кольцо на безымянном пальце, почти не спит и выглядит откровенно паршиво. Проклятая ноша тяготит, пытается влиять на восприятие реальности, вызывая слабые галлюцинации. Потоки туманного пламени лишены покоя, и контролю приходится уделять больше внимания. Мукуро не переживает — он действительно со всем справится. И синим рекам, жаждущим добраться до его сердца, так просто не заполучить его в свои бездонные гнилые воды. Ещё бы не видеть в отражениях чужое, но такое знакомое лицо… И этот смех…

Кёя уехал сразу после той бессонной ночи, отказавшись от спарринга или хотя бы завтрака, и Мукуро его ни в чём не винит. Ему досадно. Раскрывать Кёе все свои тайны он не намеревался, тем более подобным образом. Внешнее спокойствие и нежелание говорить на беспокоящую тему — лишь ещё один признак того, что доверие всё-таки подорвано. И в океане, в котором качается прочный, но всё же самодельный плот их отношений, назревает шторм — Мукуро называет его Знамением. Он хочет верить в правильность своих решений. Но от тоски вера не спасает.

Звонок М.М кажется ещё одним знамением. Мукуро уже порядком поднадоедает корчить из себя повелителя шлюх, и он с удовольствием покидает Киото. С отъезда Кёи в Японии ему нравится ещё меньше — от Киото до Намимори всего-то пара-тройка часов на машине.

В стиле Хибари Кёи и того меньше.

А в Асти тоже жарко и дождливо. От излишне влажного воздуха с волосами происходит что-то непотребное. Мукуро хочется убить кого-нибудь, желательно с особой жестокостью — из омерзительного японского сезона дождей он сбежал в Италию, где погода ничуть не лучше. И ведь даже не подумал проверить всё заранее, настолько сильно желал уехать.

Зато Фран сейчас где-то на севере с Варией, вроде бы в Нидерландах, потирает ехидно свои лягушачьи лапки. Мукуро общается с ним редко — Фран показывает множество торчащих из его спины ножей и говорит: «Это любовь». Ещё Фран говорит, что Хибари Кёя — худший вариант из всех возможных. И что он с ним никогда бы и ни за что, даже под страхом смерти.

Бельфегор режет Франу вены — по крайней мере, думает, что режет. Иногда это случается взаправду, и Фран говорит: «Это любовь, мастер». Мукуро лишь улыбается в ответ, почему-то ни разу не решившись произнести вслух: «Нет, вы просто больные». Может, потому что немного болен сам. Каждый день с той ночи в Киото он удаляет с телефона по одной фотографии. Определённо, он тоже больной, и не скажет этого даже мысленно.

Когда нервная, на грани срыва М.М встречает его в аэропорту, Мукуро думает о порезах на синевато-бледной коже Франа и о том, какого чёрта его кровь такая красная. И живая. И почему у этого бездушного ребёнка такой чистый взгляд, когда он показывает свои шрамы — настоящие и словно нарисованные иллюзией — и рассказывает, какими кошмарами наделяет своих жертв. Мукуро ему завидует. Наверное, лет десять назад, а то и больше, до встречи с Вонголой, он тоже обладал подобным взглядом. Тогда было проще, тогда мир весь был окрашен в сплошной чёрный, а теперь в нём слишком много серых пятен.

Мукуро почти не обращает внимания на М.М — та сама сидит за рулём, едет до неприличия аккуратно и успевает переругиваться с более расторопными водителями. Мукуро укачивает. Хочется выблевать последние десять лет жизни и снова погрузиться в кромешную тьму, где всё честно и без надувательств. Хибари Кёя — надувательство высшей степени. И впору засомневаться в собственном титуле Короля Обмана.

В трёхэтажном здании, выстроенном на костях Марчелло, обитает не так уж много людей. В основном, молодые и талантливые хакеры. Под прикрытием заурядных компаний вроде небольшой типографии или офиса фирмы, оказывающей услуги по перевозке и хранению различных грузов, Мукуро торгует ценнейшим во все времена товаром — информацией. Это чертовски удобный бизнес, приносящий не только прибыль, но и пользу. В предстоящем столкновении с мафией Мукуро хочет быть осведомлён обо всех особенностях врага, вплоть до расписания приёмов пищи и сексуальных предпочтений. О чём Мукуро думать не хочет, так это о том, к чему его война приведёт в итоге. Ему всего лишь нужно заставить страдать тех, кто это служил, смыть кровью врагов собственные грехи, вернуться в излюбленную, чёрную и единственно-правильную тьму. А новый мир на очищенной земле… он невозможен.

Мукуро смутно представляет, что будет после, что будет с теми, кто стал ему близок, но готов щедро одарить их вечным покоем. Самому Мукуро не нужна спокойная жизнь, тёплый и колючий Хибари Кёя под боком, утренние ласки и сумеречная страсть. Мукуро жаждет лишь одного все те годы, что существует.

_Детские мечты незыблемы._

Видимо за время поездки его взгляд тоже проясняется, потому что М.М, посмотрев ему в глаза лишь однажды, глуша мотор, вдруг затихает и будто бы съёживается вся. Умная, безбашенная девочка в секунды превращается в слепого котёнка, как и в их первую встречу. Всем, кто знаком с М.М даже поверхностно, кажется, что она совершенно неуправляемая, но Мукуро знает о ней гораздо больше. Поэтому смеётся глухо, с ностальгией, когда выходит из машины. Всё правильно, ничто не меняется.

Время близится к вечеру. В здании тихо и будто бы необитаемо — просто каждый из работников заперся в своём кабинете, представляющем собой маленькую крепость. В этой компании нет места скучным собраниям, тимбилдингу, посиделкам в обед. Есть только безопасность, производительность и деньги. За каждым хакером закреплены определённые семьи, особенно пристально Мукуро следит за Вонголой и её окружением. Исключение — конечно же, Хибари Кёя. И даже не потому, что Мукуро не хочет делиться информацией о своей личной жизни с простыми смертными, работающими на него, просто Кёя — чёртов параноик. Он Мукуро даже дышать спокойно не даст, если почует хоть намёк на слежку за собой. Тем более это лишнее. У Кёи нет секретов, и дел с мафией он почти не ведёт, а Вонгола до сих пор интересует его людьми, способными заставить его напрячься (что, вообще-то, не отменяет его процент с общей прибыли и почти полную неприкосновенность и свободу действий в Японии).

М.М ведёт его в подвал (поближе к останкам Марчелло). Тут прохладно, но всё так же сыро. И особого ремонта здесь явно не делали, чему Мукуро невольно улыбается — знакомая, даже родная обстановка. Ему не нужны новенькие здания, натёртые до блеска полы, яркое небо за чистыми окнами, ему хватает необитаемых тёмных комнат, где пахнет смертью и отчаянием. Этот плохой (хороший) запах врывается в ноздри, оседает в лёгких, добирается через кровь до мозга. Мукуро вдыхает полной грудью, прежде чем М.М открывает перед ним очередную дверь.

В этой комнате тускло горит одна лампа, а запах смерти чуть ли не туманом сбивается у ног, стелется рваными лоскутами, исходя от человека, на которого Мукуро возлагал некоторые надежды. По крайней мере, на ближайший год.

Руки и ноги Джудо прикованы к кровати стальными наручниками. На лодыжках и запястьях чернеют кровоподтёки, но это не самое страшное — да это вообще ерунда по сравнению с открытыми ранами на сгибах локтей и внутренней стороне бёдер. Кожа вокруг них тёмная и мёртвая, а язвы сочатся гноем. Джудо мелко дрожит. Его глаза закрыты, а сухие, потрескавшиеся губы едва шевелятся, но звуков никаких не издают.

— Я приехала вчера утром, а он… — тихо говорит М.М, боязливо встав за спину Мукуро. Чтобы не видеть лишний раз. — Он уже без сознания был, и никто конечно не заметил. Кен с Чикусой в отъезде. Джудо сказал, что всё в порядке, что он и один справится. Я думала, он только метом балуется…

— Где ты была? — Мукуро плевать на то, что М.М думала. Перед ним умирает его подчинённый, и у него от злости болит правый глаз.

— Я… ну… — заминается М.М. — Он сказал, что…

— Где. Ты. Была, — гораздо тише повторяет Мукуро, вкладывая в каждое слово нешуточную угрозу. У М.М колотится сердце на всю маленькую, пропахшую смертью комнатку.

— В Париже… — шепотом отвечает М.М и всхлипывает. — Потому что ты уже достал своими играми! — кричит она. — Какого чёрта тебе так нравится причинять боль тем, кто предан тебе? Сволочь эгоистичная. Срывался бы на своего психа вонгольского и не строил из себя…

Мукуро оглядывается на неё из-за плеча. Улыбается. М.М в ужасе от всего сказанного закрывает себе рот ладонью. На её пальцах блестят дорогие колечки с бриллиантами, а в глазах застывают слёзы и понимание своей обречённости.

— Подойди, — говорит Мукуро спокойным тоном. М.М снова всхлипывает, борется с оцепенением и делает маленький шаг вперёд. И ещё, пока не оказывается совсем рядом. Джудо протяжно и хрипло стонет в беспокойном сне, дёргается всем телом. — Милая, кажется, у тебя проблемы с памятью. Ты забыла, кто я… бедняжка. Хочешь, напомню?

Мукуро нарочно медленно тянет к ней руку, чтобы насладиться её реакцией — страхом, отвращением, паникой. М.М отшатывается назад, стукается бедром о железные прутья изножья кровати. Джудо вскрикивает, открывает ослепшие глаза. Его губы шевелятся быстрее, и теперь его голос слабо слышно — но ничего вразумительного он не произносит, лишь бессвязный набор звуков. Мукуро догадывается, какой наркотик Джудо принимал. Об этой синтетической дряни, в издёвку прозванной льдом-десять, он знает ещё с прошлого года, благодаря Марчелло, кстати. Это их разработка, причём отвратительного качества на уровне сырья, но эффект производила сильный, да и стоила гроши. Но последствия действительно ужасали, и Марчелло попали в особенный список Мукуро.

Скорее всего, Джудо нашёл запас наркотика здесь, среди обломков «Бычьего сердца», или где-то неподалёку. Дождался, когда некому будет за ним присматривать, и смешал доверие Мукуро с дерьмом. С синтетическим дерьмом, которое теперь гниёт вместе с его телом. Мукуро усмехается вновь, но М.М не трогает. Пока что. Ведь его милая Курому расстроится, если с этой непослушной женщиной что-то случится, а милая Курому ему всё ещё нужна, потому что она уникальна, другой такой нет. Жаль только, что нашла, к кому от него сбегать.

Наклонившись к Джудо, Мукуро мягко берёт его за подбородок, обращая его лицо к себе, и приказывает М.М не закрывать глаза. Он просто хочет напомнить ей и, может быть, самому себе. Хочет проявить милосердие и жестокость одновременно, хочет помочь Джудо избавиться от кошмаров. Он читает ему свою любимую, по мнению Хибари Кёи, мантру «всё-в-порядке» и берётся за его шею, чтобы сломать её одним точным движением.

_«Нет, Кёя, ни черта не в порядке»._

М.М вскрикивает и снова закрывает рот рукой, прикусывает пальцы, но взгляд не отводит. Внимательно следит за тем, как Мукуро отстёгивает конечности Джудо от кровати, накрывает его труп простынёй. Мукуро ничего не чувствует в этот момент, даже злость куда-то испаряется. В голове роится множество мыслей, самые отчётливые из которых формируются в желание принять ледяной душ и обязательно выкинуть — а лучше сжечь — запачканные перчатки. Позвонить Кёе. С последним у Мукуро проблемы, у него ведь период отвыкания. Программа чёртовых двенадцати шагов.

И уже второй шаг вызывает у него внутренний бунт. Признать, что существует сила, более могущественная, чем он сам? Да ни за что. Признаться в некоторой зависимости — это одно, но не в слабости.

Мукуро поднимается по лестнице в одиночестве под приглушённые всхлипы. В коридоре на первом этаже тоже темно, но дышится свободнее. Нет, избавляться от зависимости нужно по-другому, радикальнее, на корню обрубая её ростки. Даже если это больно, даже если в самое сердце — тем, в общем-то, лучше, пусть его вовсе не станет.

Он задерживается в Асти на ночь, пьёт крепкий кофе и оценивает сгущающиеся над Вонголой тучи. Скоро Тсунаёши придётся показать клыки и когти, иначе погибнет глупым травоядным. Возможно, он наконец осознает и примет правду Мукуро. Ничего не исправить. То, чего нет, уже не сможет причинять боль.

***

Много лет назад, уже целую вечность, по правде, Ланчия устроил ему целый праздник на десятый день рождения. Позвал не только своих, но и всех, кто был не против угоститься задаром в округе. Было много детей всех возрастов, угощений. Смеха и игр. Ланчия светился от счастья, считая, что сделал что-то правильное и нужное. Мукуро его искренне не понимал. Вместо сладостей он видел сгустки крови, вместо улыбок — оскалы.

В паре кварталов от дома, где проходило празднество, в ветхой заброшенной лачуге жались друг к другу от холода Кен и Чикуса. Даже в разгар лета они мёрзли, настолько слабы они тогда были. Мукуро помогал, как мог, но тогдашний уровень владения иллюзиями не позволял создавать реальные вещи, а возможность быть раскрытым немного пугала. Он ведь с самого начала знал, какая участь ждала Ланчию и его семью, тщательно готовился. Это уже не стечение обстоятельств и не ярость, повлекшая за собой смерть Эстранео. Мукуро планировал.

А в тот день его поздравляли и тискали за щёки. Мукуро не сильно противился. Он наблюдал — люди вызывали в нём интерес, но держаться от них он предпочитал на расстоянии. Наверное, эта отстранённость чувствовалась. Несмотря на щедрость Ланчии, к Мукуро всё равно относились с опаской. А после игры в пиньяту и подавно.

Ланчия без разрешения надел ему на глаза повязку и повёл в середину площадки, над которой свешивалась с дерева бумажная лошадь. Дети притихли, но, когда Ланчия всунул Мукуро в руки палку, снова расшумелись. Они потешались над странным щуплым мальчишкой, с чего-то так полюбившимся их старшему товарищу… или же дети всего лишь играли.

Ланчия шепнул Мукуро на ухо: «Давай, покажи им». И Мукуро показал, одним точным ударом снеся бумажную лошадь. На него посыпались кусочки разноцветной фольги и сладости, но никто не радовался. Ланчия пытался отшутиться и расшевелить замерших детей, но тщетно. Они молча подобрали конфеты и отправились веселиться куда-нибудь подальше, перешёптывались, глядя на то, как Мукуро снимает повязку, и поспешно отводили взгляды.

Эта пиньята из далёкого прошлого снится Мукуро в самолёте. Отдельно запоминаются неприятные мелкие удары конфеток по плечам и макушке, словно крупный град. Среди перешёптывания различаются фразы: «… _я слышал, он больной_ …», «… _ты видела его глаз?_..», «… _жуткий… пойдём лучше в парк_?».

Мукуро улыбается — как в прошлом, так и во сне — и остаётся один. А кусочки бумажной лошади краснеют и словно плавятся, растекаясь по земле лужами свежей крови. Вот так правильнее и привычнее. Ланчия больше не смеётся. Он стоит посреди трупов своих товарищей и ненавидит себя. Мукуро буквально физически ощущает осторожное прикосновение к шее, чуть ниже линии роста волос, словно предостережение. От этой невесомой ласки кровавые лужи тускнеют и высыхают.

Мукуро просыпается с застывшим на губах именем и в первую пару минут не понимает, где находится.

Ему редко снится что-то осознанное, поэтому он ещё долго переваривает увиденное. Думает о пиньяте, граде из конфет, прикосновениях. Вдруг понимает, что голоса всех присутствовавших на празднике звучали во сне совершенно одинаково и безумно знакомо. Мукуро прислоняется лбом к иллюминатору и подмигивает своему неясному отражению.

Отражение подмигивает в ответ.

На главной вилле теперь всегда либо по-кладбищенски тихо, либо по-итальянски шумно. Мукуро заходит в дом, когда царит первая стадия. Реборн уехал по делам ещё вчера и вернуться должен не скоро, а вдова Иемитсу категорически отказывается жить рядом с сыном, поэтому гостит у Бьянки — ещё одной брошенной, обозлённой женщины.

Мукуро не идёт сразу в кабинет, а долго бродит по длинным коридорам, наслаждаясь тишиной. Во времена Девятого особняк был полон народа, вся его семья держалась вместе большую часть года — даже хранитель Облака, тоже довольно суровый тип, был не против периодически заглядывать на семейные ужины. И он единственный из своего поколения до сих пор жив, относительно здоров и наверняка даст фору нынешней Вонголе, если не брать в расчёт Хранителей, конечно. За Кёей ему уж точно не угнаться.

Тсунаёши сам находит Мукуро на чердаке посреди хлама, пыли и памяти. Он как-то криво улыбается, когда Мукуро демонстрирует ему находку — школьный альбом с фотографиями, привезённый сюда по просьбе Тимотео. Тогда ещё альбом не вызывал болезненных воспоминаний, разве что немного стыда.

Мукуро нет ни на одной фотографии, но ему интересно разглядывать запечатлённых на них людей. Одноклассников Тсунаёши Савады, смотрящих на него с нескрываемым пренебрежением — они ведь ещё не подозревают, каким человеком тот вырастет. Солнечную Киоко Сасагаву — гнилое пятнышко на сердце босса, забытую всеми Хару, Хаято и Такеши в самом расцвете подростковой запретной влюблённости, дурного сопливого Бовино, самого Тсунаёши с вечно глупым и наивным выражением лица — потому что большинство фото сделано Реборном. И единственное изображение Кёи, сидящего за столом в своём кабинете. Его сфотографировали условно-тайно, из-за окна, поэтому вид у него возмущённо-растерянный — ровно тот момент, когда злость в нём едва вспыхнула, не успев разгореться. Если бы не Тсунаёши, Мукуро забрал бы фотографию себе. Может быть, на память, может, чтобы сжечь и попрощаться.

— Тебе не следует так беспечно приезжать сюда. Хотя бы чужим телом воспользовался, — отбирая альбом, ворчит Тсунаёши. Мукуро мягко тянет его на себя, неприлично сокращая между ними расстояние. Тсунаёши только мрачнеет и ничуть не смущается. Да, поздно уже краснеть и мямлить, он слишком устал.

— Твоя мать до сих пор создаёт тебе проблемы? — задаёт Мукуро риторический вопрос. — И в Альянсе не всё спокойно… Помнишь, я ведь говорил, что они только ждут повода. У мафии всегда найдётся достаточно претензий к союзникам, чтобы вгрызться в их глотки. Жадные, ненасытные твари…

— Мне придётся ответить им достойно, — глухо произносит Тсунаёши. От слов Мукуро его взгляд темнеет. Осеннее золото, сброшенная листва. Не хватает лишь кровавых прожилок.

— Конечно, иначе нельзя. — Свободной рукой Мукуро берётся за локоть Тсунаёши и подталкивает его к накрытому посеревшей от времени и пыли тканью то ли комоду, то ли небольшому сейфу или шкафу. — Иначе ты станешь удобной мишенью и прокричишь на весь мир о своей слабости…

Тсунаёши хмурится, ничуть не озадаченный близостью. Его не пугает исходящая от Мукуро аура, даже наоборот — она кажется ему обычной, ничем не примечательной. Наверное, после стольких лет бок о бок с Реборном это нормально.

— В следующие выходные состоится общий сбор. Приезжайте с Хибари. Прежде чем определиться с тактикой, я бы хотел заручиться поддержкой Семьи. Не уверен, что меня поддержат все…

— Поддержат, никуда не денутся. Рвать связь с Небом, не подчиняясь его воле, весьма рискованно. Особенно, если ты будешь достаточно настойчив. Даже Сасагава это понимает, хоть и на подсознательном уровне.

Тсунаёши закусывает нижнюю губу — ещё немного усердия, и выступят капельки крови. Он не желает войны и разрешения конфликта жёсткими методами, но в мир давно уже не верит, насмотревшись на людей. И сильнее всего его тяготит эта пресловутая связь со своими Хранителями, ответственность за них и их судьбы. Часть Семьи, выбравшая свой путь, может и отказаться от участия в противостоянии Альянсу, что дополнительно навредит репутации Вонголы. Мукуро и самому интересно, чем всё это обернётся, он бы поиграл с Вонголой ещё немного, но время не на его стороне.

— Мы с Реборном приняли решение сохранять исключительно партнёрские отношения, — вдруг меняет тему Тсунаёши. Его плечи заметно расслабляются, да и вся его поза лишается уверенности. — Как считаешь, это правильно?

Вопрос, прозвучавший скорее куда-то в пустоту и не требовавший ответа, веселит Мукуро.

— Глупо доверять моему мнению на сей счёт, — снисходительно улыбается он. — Но… ты ведь на грани. За эти годы ты привык к мафии и даже привнёс в это болото что-то светлое, но при этом ты постоянно испытываешь боль. Не смотри на меня так, я слишком много знаю об этом. — Тсунаёши вновь напрягается и слушает внимательно. — Реборн и всё, что с ним связано, — это лишний стресс и в чём-то положительный опыт. Теперь ты наконец осознаёшь всю глубину своего одиночества. Ты бы мог сбежать, как твой предок когда-то, мог бы покончить с собой, чтобы не становиться частью чего-то настолько ужасного… Небо горит.

Мукуро переходит на шёпот, откровенно увлекаясь плещущимися в глазах Тсунаёши эмоциями. Такие разные, яркие, неподдельные… Не чистые и невинные, как раньше, но от этого не менее впечатляющие. Он легонько кивает в сторону маленького окошка, сквозь пыльное стекло которого пробиваются лучи закатного солнца.

— Мукуро… ты… — Тсунаёши словно задыхается, переполненный болезненной правдой. Тянет руки, чтобы схватить Мукуро за ворот рубашки, сжать кулаки, сминая дорогую ткань. — Что ты задумал?..

— А что говорит твоя интуиция? — тихо смеётся Мукуро. Ему становится ощутимо жарко, Небесное пламя, пока слабое, почти невидимое глазу, нагревает воздух между ними и поглощает волнение и все-все страхи. Он даже не против выложить сейчас всю неприглядную правду о своей чёрной душе, хотя его бесконечное, всеобъемлющее Небо и так знает.

— Позавчера приезжал Кусакабе и передал мне ключи от дома в Намимори, попросил отдать тебе. И сказал, что ты поймёшь, что это подарок. Это всё не моё дело, но интуиция говорит, что я не должен отпускать тебя туда. Что я должен приказать тебе остаться здесь до общего собрания.

Всё-таки подарок существует. Проклятый Хибари Кёя и его маниакальное стремление к полному контролю. Мукуро морщит нос, не сдержав рвущееся наружу раздражение. Ему до жути хочется поскандалить — так, как они привыкли, со страстью и злостью, беспощадно. Но перед ним сейчас только Тсунаёши, на которого направлять все эти эмоции бессмысленно, он их примет и обратит в прах.

— Приказать? Оя, с огнём играешь.

— Я уже доигрался, — невесело усмехается Тсунаёши, пытается отстраниться, но Мукуро ему не позволяет, цепляется пальцами в запястья и шепчет прямо в губы:

— Хочешь, я положу всему конец? Сделаю это за тебя? Ты ведь помнишь правила? Согласие, тело, океаны крови… Ничего не будет. Ни боли, ни страха, ни ответственности. Я смою твои грехи, просто позволь мне… Ещё не поздно. Давай сбежим вдвоём?

Наверняка у него глаза горят безумием, но Мукуро это не заботит. Жар Небесного пламени ускользает от него, как руки Тсунаёши из его хватки.

— А как же Хибари? — успокаивающе мягко спрашивает Тсунаёши, оглаживает лоб Мукуро, накрывает на миг ладонью его глаза, снимая наваждение. На самом деле ему мало собственной боли, он готов забрать её у каждого. — Мукуро, что ты задумал?

В голове догнивают кусочки пиньяты шестнадцатилетней давности. Синие реки пульсируют, подгоняемые Малоккьо, травят кровь, промывая и так воспалённый мозг.

_Детские-мечты-незыблемы-детские-мечты-незыблемы-детские-мечты-не… мечты…_ Небо горит, а Кёя признаётся в любви. Ключи от дома, убежище на двоих со всеми удобствами и конечно же двумя раздельными спальнями. Счастливая жизнь до самой старости или как повезёт. Иллюзионисты долго не живут, самоуверенные подонки без тормозов тоже, так что второй вариант им ближе. На одной чаше весов целый мир, а на другой — недолго и не факт, что счастливо.

Мукуро не отвечает на вопрос Тсунаёши, сдержанно улыбается, насильно натягивая очередную маску, одну из многочисленных разновидностей «всё-в-порядке», и предлагает пройти в кабинет, чтобы обсудить более важные проблемы. Например, скорое возвращение Лар Милч и Колонелло из путешествия по Африке и их возможное устранение, переговоры с Варией, судьбу вдовы Иемитсу… Так много всего важного.

И, конечно, надо забрать ключи от дома.

***

Мышцы приятно покалывает, а в голове впервые за продолжительное время пусто и легко. Мукуро теряет счёт времени, нежась под тёплыми струями воды, бездумно улыбается, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Сегодня они с Кёей договорились не использовать в бою пламя, иллюзии и ничего колюще-режущего, чтобы не возиться с ранами. Поэтому после целого утра махания древком от трезубца Мукуро не ощущает ничего, кроме усталости и пары-тройки гематом от тонфа, наверняка уже живописно расцветающих на его коже. Это немного расстраивает — синяки Мукуро не идут в отличие от бледного Кёи, утешает лишь то, что Мукуро тоже несколько раз неплохо его задел и точно оставил следы.

Привкус крови и запах опасности, жажда убийства, повисшая в воздухе плотным туманом, изящные движения, почти невидимые глазу и воспринимаемые на уровне рефлексов. Ухмылки и редкие язвительные комментарии, недвусмысленные намёки… Мукуро уже безумно скучает.

Он выключает воду в душе, повязывает полотенце на бёдрах и на пару секунд застывает у запотевшего зеркала. Неясный силуэт в отражении походит на неумелую иллюзию, лишённую деталей. Словно наспех вылепленное из глины тело, лицо в обрамлении мокрых волос выглядит небрежным наброском. Только правый глаз выделяется, горит алым, всё отчётливее формируясь в знак чёрной карточной масти.

Это всё фальшивое, уверяет себя Мукуро и проводит ладонью по зеркалу. Он возвращается в просторную комнату на первом этаже, где Кёя сидит на диване и смотрит по телевизору очередную программу про животных. Мукуро не может отказать себе в любовании его сосредоточенным лицом, задержавшись в дверном проёме. Голос диктора рассказывает о фауне Крайнего Севера, в том числе и о совах — Мукуро невольно улыбается, вспомнив о собственном белом филине, теперь живущем на чердаке в обустроенном специально для него вольере. Рядом располагаются клетки для питомцев Кёи, которых он еще не перевёз в этот дом ( _и не перевезёт_ ). Вообще-то никакой необходимости в содержании животного, состоящего из пламени предсмертной воли, вне коробочки нет, а Мукуро и вовсе редко выпускает Мукуроу, но, поднявшись на чердак и увидев, как там всё тщательно обустроено, не мог поступить иначе. Кёя бы не простил пренебрежения.

Мукуро в принципе нравится этот небольшой, но уютный дом, который купил для них Кёя. По-японски компактный, всего на два этажа и чердак, находится на окраине, неподалёку от леса, разделяющего Намимори от Кокуё; снаружи он выглядит скромно и стоит обособленно, а территория защищена особенным пламенем Тумана, отводящим посторонних. Обстановка внутри тоже не отличается роскошью, оформлена в минималистском стиле, но все удобства на месте, а спален, вопреки представлениям Мукуро, целых три — две персональные и одна общая на случай, если всё-таки захочется спать вместе. Или чтобы не пускать в личное пространство, ограничиваясь общим. Так сразу и не поймёшь, поэтому Мукуро не заморачивается над этим. Его всё устраивает в любом случае.

Кёя с неохотой рассказал, что дом должен был быть готов ещё в мае, но возникли кое-какие проблемы. И из-за того, что он не успел сделать подарок вовремя, он разозлился и вообще старался не связываться с Мукуро, чтобы не выслушивать упрёки. То есть причина была не в синих реках и неприглядной правде о партнёре. Глупо и смешно получилось, очень в его стиле, но тогда, в момент признания, Мукуро даже не улыбнулся, только попросил больше так не делать. Он хочет получать подарки вовремя.

С его приезда в Японию прошли всего сутки, а они уже успели и поссориться, и помириться, и подраться от души, и даже немного обсудить действия Вонголы. И как бы Кёя ни ненавидел толпы, на общем сборе он будет присутствовать, потому что запах надвигающейся войны и хорошей добычи уже щекочет ноздри. Вот только… На это собрание, напрямую решающее судьбу Вонголы, не явятся сразу двое Хранителей — Туман и Облако. Так решено.

В момент, когда белоснежная сова с ярко-жёлтыми глазами пикирует с дерева и хватает мощными лапами с острыми когтями прячущуюся под снегом мышь, Мукуро наконец отлипает от косяка и заходит в комнату, нарочито медленно огибает диван, загораживая экран телевизора, улыбается, ловя на себе заинтересованный и немного раздражённый взгляд. Кёя ещё не был в душе, для него Мукуро оставил набираться горячей водой ванну, но это не помеха. Мукуро не брезгливый, у него вон вообще шестнадцать лет в голове гниёт пиньята с внутренностями мафиози и ничего, Кёя его даже в губы целует и даже с языком.

Стоит Мукуро опуститься на диван, как Кёя привлекает его к себе, зарывается пальцами в мокрые волосы, оглаживает плечи, собирая с кожи капельки воды, горячо выдыхает ему прямо в губы, когда ладонь Мукуро опускается на низ его живота. Кёя пахнет пылью, потом и каким-то цветочным лосьоном после бритья, вполне возможно подаренным когда-то Мукуро. В его взгляде читается лёгкая усталость, готовая в любой момент разгореться возбуждением. И он весь с головы до ног облеплен комьями чёрной ауры, пульсирующей малиновыми прожилками.

— После того, как закончим с Вонголой, ты вернёшься сюда. Я хочу попробовать, — произносит Кёя, поглаживая щёку Мукуро костяшками пальцев. Передача про животных сменяется блоком рекламы с дурацкой музыкой, совсем не подходящей атмосфере. Но ни один из них не пытается найти пульт и выключить телевизор. — Я не хочу привязывать тебя к себе — сомневаюсь, что вообще вытерплю такое сам, но…

— Я понял, Кёя, не утруждайся объяснениями мне того, что и сам в полной мере не осознаёшь, — тихо смеётся Мукуро и плавно пересаживается на его колени. Полотенце сползает, и Кёя отбрасывает его в сторону, ладонями ведёт по бёдрам Мукуро вверх, к выпирающим рёбрам, а губами — по подбородку и скулам. — Я вернусь. Если выживу.

— Если? А может быть иначе?

— На войне много чего происходит. И чудеса, и смерти. А Аркобалено больше нет, некому изменить ход времени. Поэтому… прикрой меня, ладно? — Мукуро заставляет себя смотреть ему прямо в глаза, не отводить взгляд. Ловит нотки злости и всполохи нежности, подаётся всем телом, льнёт, впитывая каждую ласку. Кёя ловит его руку, целует в середину ладони, отпечатывая на ней особый знак доверия.

— Станешь мешаться — убью, — серьёзно говорит он, но Мукуро подмечает искорки веселья в его взгляде и слишком увлекается на них, не замечая, что внимание Кёи обращено на одно из его колец. — Это ты нашёл у того ублюдка, да? Хорошее?

— Сойдёт, — отмахивается Мукуро, аккуратно освобождая руку. Малоккьо всё так же поблёскивает алым и отдаёт прохладой. А Кёя всё продолжает. Обводит пальцами узоры на предплечьях Мукуро, задумчиво-медленно, будто не замечая вызываемого его действиями недовольства. — Я справлюсь. Со всем справлюсь… если ты будешь рядом, я весь мир брошу к твоим ногам… Ты говорил, что любишь меня, а я тобой восхищаюсь…

Кёя не воспринимает этот бред всерьёз, обнимает Мукуро за талию, невыносимо-нежно целует в основание шеи. Мукуро дрожит, его распирает тысячью так и не высказанных за годы их отношений слов, на затылок ложится что-то мертвенно-холодное.

Детские мечты, пиньята, море крови… В то мгновение, когда в руке Мукуро материализуется трезубец, Кёя поднимает взгляд, но ничего не предпринимает, чтобы помешать. Только как-то непривычно для себя улыбается, словно над совсем дурацкой шуткой, и не отпускает Мукуро, когда лезвия вонзаются в его грудную клетку с противной смесью звуков.

Кольцо обжигает всю кисть, в голове вспыхивает боль. Сердце Кёи, пронзённое и преданное, кровоточит и умирает, в его серых глазах не успевает появиться даже осуждение. Мукуро дрожит сильнее, ему не хватает воздуха — он словно забыл, как вообще дышать. Рука сильнее надавливает, засаживая трезубец глубже, в самую бездну кёиной вселенной. Льётся тёплая кровь, трещат обломки костей. Любимое тело дёргается в агонии, любимые губы раскрыты в неподаренном поцелуе. Чёрная аура осыпается клочьями могильной земли.

Синие реки пульсируют и жгут калёным железом, стекаются к Малоккьо. Если бы Мукуро мог, он бы закричал, но пока он только ловит воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыбка, и упрямо игнорирует потоки красной жидкости, что заливают его и всю комнату. Покрывают пол и поднимаются по стенам, обволакивая потолок и каждый предмет в комнате. Экран телевизора затухает вместе с идиотской музыкой. Воцаряется тишина. Мёртвое тело отдаёт последние крохи тепла.

Кёи больше нет.

Последние десять лет жизни можно смело перечеркнуть и начать с чистого листа. Это всего лишь второй шанс, путешествие в прошлое, к той развилке, на которой Мукуро однажды сделал неправильный выбор, решив пойти за десятым Вонголой. Теперь же он сильнее, взрослее и опытнее, теперь его сердце не дрогнет перед глупой добротой. Теперь у него вообще нет сердца — вот оно, насквозь пронзённое проклятым оружием. И есть только чистая тьма, дорожка, полная страдания и мести. Всё. В этом его предназначение, а не в мирных посиделках у телевизора и страстных ночах в объятиях родного человека.

Сказать бы это ещё глупым глазам, из которых так и льются слёзы.

Мукуро наконец возвращает себе способность дышать, убаюкивает и пережидает боль, но она никуда не исчезает. Немного стихает, но всё ещё разливается по телу. Это не похоже на прилив сил, да и Малоккьо молчит. Хотя кольцо Мукуро хочется слышать сейчас в последнюю очередь. У него шум в ушах и вся уютная комнатка залита кровью Хибари Кёи, из которой уже показываются набухающие бутоны лотосов. Нужно перетерпеть, нужно попрощаться. Но наедине побыть не получается.

Тишину прерывают медленные, надменные хлопки. Аплодисменты мастерски разыгранной драматической сцене. Мукуро оборачивается, зная, кого увидит. Своё отражение с незначительными отличиями.

— Потрясающе. Браво. Невероятное представление. Это было сильно, Рокудо Мукуро, — говорит Деймон Спейд. Он сидит в сотканном из иллюзии кресле, а в руках у него распускаются чёрные розы.

— Ты, — скалится Мукуро, запихивая скорбь куда-нибудь поглубже и подальше, чтобы спрятать её и иногда доставать в приступах жалости к себе. — Разве ты не мёртв?

Деймон ссыпает розы с ладоней на пол, и те тонут в густой крови.

— Вполне возможно, что и мёртв. Никогда нельзя сказать наверняка, — задумчиво произносит он. — Но ты ведь знаешь правду. Моя душа упокоена, а вот твоя… Полна самых отвратительных тварей и тёмных желаний. Так почему посреди этого кошмара не быть мне? В конце концов, мы уже однажды были единым целым. А ещё у тебя моя вещь.

Он указывает на кольцо и шелестяще смеётся. Мукуро сползает с бездыханного трупа, стараясь не смотреть на него лишний раз, и машинально прикрывается полотенцем. Конечно, это не имеет особого смысла, когда тебя буквально выворачивают наизнанку, но всё же добавляет уверенности.

— Кольцо Ада? Принадлежало тебе? Оя, какая нелепость.

— И любопытное совпадение. Или судьба?.. — Деймон переводит взгляд в сторону, изучает Кёю, отчего у Мукуро внутри всё клокочет. Как он смеет?.. — Я нашёл большую часть коллекции этих таинственных артефактов ещё в прошлом столетии, у меня было много свободного времени, чтобы изучать их, но мало возможностей. И целая пропасть риска. Я чуть не погиб однажды в ходе экспериментов. Это было бы весьма неудобно, ну-фу-фу, ведь нового тела у меня под рукой не имелось. Я подарил Малоккьо одному перспективному выскочке, стоявшему на пути Вонголы. Выскочка умер через некоторое время, а кольцо было утеряно. Тогда вообще происходило много всякого, как-то не до него мне было.

— Ты явился мне сказки рассказывать? Ещё скажи, что в крахе Марчелло виновато кольцо, а не моя прихоть. — Мукуро холодно. Где-то позади него звучно падают тяжёлые капли с потолка прямо на стебли и нежные лепестки лотосов.

— Я делюсь воспоминаниями. Я из них состою, — вкрадчиво шепчет Деймон. — Ты талантливый иллюзионист, Рокудо Мукуро, но я, пережиток прошлого и воплощение всего тебе ненавистного, — это то, что смогло воссоздать твоё больное воображение в момент перехода и принятия. Иронично.

— И бессмысленно. Убирайся. — Мукуро сжимает челюсти, цедит слова сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Ладонь находит чужие холодные пальцы и рефлекторно сжимает их. Деймон смеётся в открытую, наблюдая за тем, как обвиваются стебли лотосов вокруг его ног, поднимаются выше, грозясь придушить, если не подчинится. Бестолковые угрозы, он уже мёртв.

— Ты и правда скорбишь. Я удивлён, — снисходительно улыбается Деймон, снова обращая взор на Кёю. Непростительно.

— Помнится, когда ты потерял свою женщину, то сошёл с ума, — отвечает ему Мукуро той же монетой, защищается. — Убирайся.

Ему необходимо остаться одному, смириться и идти вперёд. Деймон Спейд, переживший девять поколений Вонголы и однажды захвативший тело Мукуро, совсем не вписывается в сцену прощания и перерождения. Он лишний. Он должен убраться.

— Да, это было великое сумасшествие. А на что способен ты? Насколько безжалостно ты уничтожишь мир, где нет любимого человека, и что построишь на его месте? Построишь ли вообще? Разве ты способен создавать что-то настоящее, Рокудо Мукуро? — он снова переходит на шёпот, болезненные слова расслаиваются, расползаются дымкой над кровавым болотом, дурманят. Мукуро снова не хватает воздуха, кружится голова, но он не подаёт вида. Он прислушивается к тому, как волны пламени концентрируются внутри него, сгущаются. Таким Туманом сводят с ума, подчиняют, изменяют реальность.

На журнальном столике перед диваном появляются две пули с выгравированными фамилиями.

Рокудо и Хибари.

_Хибари…_

В мире, где нет мафии, не должно быть и этого человека.

Деймон обрывает нераскрывшиеся бутоны и обращает их в прах, развлекается, наслаждаясь мучениями Мукуро. Беззаботно посмеивается, ожидая.

— Пойдём, — зовёт он настойчиво. — Ты ведь справишься, у тебя _всё-в-порядке…_ Да? Мир ничего не стоит, помнишь?

Мукуро отпускает Кёю, поднимается на ноги. Под ступнями влажно и липко. У Деймона глаза горят синим, рука тянется к Малоккьо. Мир и правда ничего не стоит, никто не останется в живых, небо горит… Мукуро клялся уничтожить мафию, а ещё он клялся, что никогда и никто не посмеет манипулировать им.

Даже его тёмная половина.

Мукуро сгребает со столика пули, стаскивает кольцо с пальца так резко, что сдирает кожу, и, нависнув над Деймоном, открывает ему рот.

— Я не играю в игры по чужим правилам, — шипит он, заталкивая пули и Малоккьо Деймону в глотку. Тот только смеётся, давится, но затягивает в себя подарки и исчезает.

В комнате всё так же устлано алым. Мукуро снова падает на диван, обнимает Кёю, не удерживается и запускает пальцы в рану, оставленную средним лезвием трезубца, чтобы прикоснуться к мёртвому сердцу. Он закрывает глаза и видит измученного, брошенного всеми ребёнка, который не верит ни во что, кроме тьмы. Хочется извиниться перед ним, но это вряд ли поможет.

Предавать самого себя горько.

Ребёнок прячет лицо за окровавленными ладошками и не замечает, как его утягивает в чёрную хлябь болота. Синие огоньки вокруг него не вьются, а ложатся аккуратным слоем Тумана и растворяются в стоячей воде. Когда ребёнок погружается по самую макушку, Мукуро начинает захлёбываться. Вода попадает в лёгкие, тело теряет опору и барахтается в панике. Вместо мёртвого сердца под пальцами оказывается что-то холодное, твёрдое и скользкое. Мукуро борется на одних инстинктах, он не хочет умирать, он ведь обещал…

Глаза слепит ярким светом. Мукуро откашливается, цепляясь за бортики большой ванны, в которой с удобством могут расположиться сразу двое. Сквозь шум в ушах пробивается настойчивый стук.

— Если не откроешь, выломаю дверь к чёрту, — доносится до Мукуро знакомый, любимый голос с нотками холодной страсти и нешуточной угрозы. Никаких лотосов, крови и слёз. Мукуро улыбается между приступами кашля и говорит сипло, но громко:

— Ломай.

Этого человека не нужно просить дважды. Дверь слетает с петель от одного мощного удара — это ничего, починить её стоит пары капель времени и щепотки терпения, зато от вида живого Кёи Мукуро дуреет. В груди разливается тепло и хочется повиснуть у него на шее, заработав за это пару воспитательных тумаков, но он сдерживается, опускается обратно в воду в вальяжной позе, будто это не он чуть ли не утонул в ванне только что. Кёя опускает в воду левую кисть, проверяя температуру, хмурится.

— Ты уснул, да? Третий час уже плескаешься. — Кёя злится, потому что беспокоится за здоровье Мукуро, который так легко простужается. Раньше бы Мукуро просто посмеялся над ним и постарался сменить тему, но сейчас он ловит Кёю за галстук, заставляя склониться, и мимолётно целует его в губы. Кёя не вырывается и не ругается, смотрит на Мукуро как на тронувшегося умом, но с любовью. Впору засомневаться в реальности происходящего, но Мукуро слишком хорошо разбирается в иллюзиях и точно знает, что это не продолжение кошмара. В голове прояснилось. Всё позади. Он сделал правильный выбор.

— Русалка, — хмыкает Кёя, глядя на то, как расползаются в холодной воде волосы Мукуро. Синеватый оттенок кожи тоже явно подходит образу. — Звонил Реборн. Джессо предал Вонголу. Савада мёртв.

— Совсем мёртв? — уточняет Мукуро. Кёя усмехается. — Кажется, это у него уже становится хобби. Хорошо бы обойтись в этот раз без путешествий во времени. И что нам делать? Срочно возвращаться в Италию?

— Нет. Запланированный сбор состоится здесь, в Намимори. Но это не значит, что тебе можно продолжать плескаться в ледяной воде. Вылезай немедленно, — требует Кёя, выпрямляясь. Мукуро послушно предпринимает попытку, но нарочно поскальзывается, беспомощно пожимая плечами. Кёя скрипит зубами, но всё-таки помогает и даже позволяет себя обнять.

Несмотря на слои одежды, Мукуро отчётливо ощущает его тепло и старается прижаться теснее. Он бы с удовольствием залез на него с ногами, но тогда бы с большой вероятностью получил что-то серьёзнее пары тумаков.

— Только посмей заболеть, — говорит Кёя. — Загрызу ведь.

— Давай, — шепчет ему Мукуро, ничуть не боясь исполнения угрозы, а наоборот. — Укуси меня.

Он чуть откидывает назад голову, открывая шею, и коротко стонет, когда острые зубы вонзаются в чувствительное местечко рядом с яремной веной. Кёя откровенно увлекается, не просто болезненно кусая, но и жадно всасывая кожу. Чёрт с ними, с синяками, пусть их будет больше, пусть цветут ярче и никогда не бледнеют, лишь бы появлялись благодаря стараниям Кёи.

— Доволен? — спрашивает Кёя, слизывая с губ разводы липкой крови. Мукуро кивает. — Когда закончим дела с Вонголой…

— Вернёмся сюда. Вместе, — заканчивает за него Мукуро. — Обязательно. Я хочу попробовать.

Он не уверен, что того диалога на диване перед телевизором никогда не случалось в реальности, но Кёя, по всей видимости, его не помнит, хоть и подозревает что-то. Или просто не до конца верит в намерения Мукуро. Он выпускает его из объятий, закутывает в махровый халат и бурчит что-то о пропавших узорах на коже и иллюзиях. Мукуро ноги не держат, приходится опереться о стену. Глупо улыбаясь, он не сразу понимает, о чём речь. И только тогда, когда Кёя выходит из ванной, он ощущает какую-то неприятно саднящую боль и поднимает руку. На основной фаланге безымянного пальца содрана кожа. Рана уже не кровоточит, а болеть обещает ещё долго. Но это тоже сущая ерунда по сравнению с той лёгкостью, что царит в грудной клетке.

Мукуро не выбирался из тьмы и не выбирал свет, только немного смысла и жизни. Ещё вылезая из ванны он заметил покрывающие всё его тело узоры синих рек, теперь вплотную подобравшихся к сердцу. Время есть, и потратит он его с умом. Мукуро подмигивает своему отражению в зеркале и чуть ли не бегом спешит за Кёей.

Ещё немного игр с Вонголой, ещё немного выматывающих боёв, ссор и примирений, интриг, секретов и попыток доверять. Мукуро не просит прощения и не собирается замаливать свои грехи. Он хочет жить.


End file.
